Draco Malfoy et l'assomption du seigneur des ténèbres
by Lilychx
Summary: Et si Draco Malfoy avais eu le courage de ne pas devenir comme son père ? L'histoire d'Harry Potter aurait-elle fini de la même manière? Dans ce récit nous sommes dans le point de vue de Draco Malfoy lors des trois derniers livres de la série Harry Potter. Mais Draco va surmonter sa peur et ne pas se montrer lâche. Il va endosser un tout autre rôle que celui de la saga originale.
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui je me lance dans ma première fanfiction. J'ai choisi l'univers d'Harry Potter car c'est une saga littéraire et cinématographique qui m'a vue grandir. Et j'ai grandi avec ses personnages et son histoire. Cette fanfiction va être en 3 tomes (peut-être 4) comme dit dans le résumé. Ce sont les 3 derniers tomes de la saga originale mais du point de vue de Draco (mon personnage préféré).

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous en pensez (en bien ou en mal). Pour commencer voici le prologue qui se place à la fin du tome 4. Vous noterez que pour un souci de réalisme (enfin pour coller au plus près de l'histoire que JKR a magnifiquement écrite), le discours de Dumbledore est au mot près celui que JKR a écrit dans Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu.

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

L'ambiance était à son apogée. Les gradins installés face à l'entrée du labyrinthe étaient remplis d'élèves, de professeurs, de parents et de journalistes venus assister à la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Même si en l'occurrence, c'était en réalité le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers. Potter ayant réussi, Merlin seul sait comment, à participer au tournoi malgré les nouvelles mesures qui interdisent les sorciers de moins de dix-sept ans de s'y inscrire.

Draco était assis au premier rang face à l'entrée du labyrinthe qui constituait l'ultime tâche du tournoi. Il était entouré des camarades de sa maison, Serpentard, et des élèves de Durmstrang, chacun s'époumonent pour son champion. Draco, lui, ne savait pas qui encourager de Diggory ou Krum. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que Saint Potter s'en sorte une fois de plus avec les honneurs.

Le jeune homme se rappelait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le célèbre Harry Potter. Même si sur le moment, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. C'était la veille de leur première rentrée à Poudlard, chez Madame Guipure. Il avait essayé de communiquer avec ce garçon aux cheveux en bataille, espérant pouvoir s'en faire un ami et ne plus être obligé de trainer avec ces deux abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle. Mais il avait fini par insulter le gardien des clés de l'école, le demi-géant Hagrid, et cela lui avait valu de se mettre à dos Potter.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le train qu'il avait appris que le garçon de la boutique de la couturière était le fameux Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu au seigneur des ténèbres, le détruisant par la même occasion. Ils s'étaient de nouveau croisés dans le train où il s'était davantage enfoncé dans les insultes, s'attirant irrémédiablement la haine de Potter et de ses nouveaux amis : Weasley et Granger. En y repensant, il avait toujours un pincement au cœur. Si seulement, il avait réussi pour une fois à ne pas être un con arrogant, il aurait peut-être pu se faire d'autres amis. Des amis comme le trio d'or, et sa vie aurait peut-être eut une autre saveur. Mais voilà, cela faisait quatre ans qu'il jetait sa haine aux trois Gryffondors, et ces derniers le lui rendaient bien.

Les quatre concurrents étaient dans le labyrinthe depuis un bon moment. C'est alors que des étincelles rouges illuminèrent le ciel et, quelques minutes plus tard, les professeurs qui patrouillaient dans le labyrinthe en sortirent une fleur Delacour secouée et avec l'air perdu. Peu de temps après, c'est Viktor Krum qui fut ramené le regard vide. Il ne restait plus que les deux champions de Poudlard en lice pour la victoire.

Le temps sembla s'allonger au point de s'arrêter. Les spectateurs commençaient à s'impatienter, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps aux deux finalistes.

Puis soudain, le bruit caractéristique d'un portoloin résonna. Les vivats explosèrent dans les gradins.

Draco, assis au premier rang, vit les deux corps impacter le sol devant l'entrée du labyrinthe. Potter, face contre terre, tenait d'une main le trophée et de l'autre le corps inerte de Diggory. Ce corps était anormalement rigide. Dumbledore s'approcha et retourna Potter sur le dos, lui faisant lâcher le trophée. Mais ce dernier restait désespérément cramponné au corps de Diggory.

\- Il est revenu, murmura Potter. Voldemort est revenu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Seul Draco semblait avoir perçu l'échange entre Potter et le directeur de l'école.

Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie, parut soudainement livide, effaré.

\- Mon Dieu ! Diggory ! murmura-t-il. Dumbledore ! Il est mort !

Ses paroles se répandirent, répétées par des murmures d'abord, puis des cris, des hurlements, qui s'élevèrent dans la nuit. "Il est mort !", "Il est mort !", "Cédric Diggory est mort."

Le sang de Draco s'était figé dans ses veines. Glacé par ce que son cerveau commençait à comprendre, la mort de Diggory confirmant le murmure de Potter. Dans l'agitation des gradins, seul Draco semblait comprendre l'immensité de l'horreur de cette scène.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était bel et bien de retour, annonçant que les temps prochains allaient s'assombrir.

Peu à peu, les professeurs regroupèrent les élèves pour les évacuer et les ramener dans leur salle commune respective.

Les jours suivants, une ambiance morbide s'était abattue sur le château. Évidemment, les rumeurs s'étaient multipliées sur ce qui avait pu se passer le soir de la dernière tâche. Ce n'est qu'au banquet de fin d'année qu'ils eurent droit à la vérité.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva. La Grande Salle, jusqu'ici moins bruyante que lors des autres banquets de fin d'année, devint totalement silencieuse.

\- Voici donc venue la fin d'une autre année, dit Dumbledore.

Il s'interrompit et son regard s'arrêta sur la table des Poufsouffle. C'était la table qui avait été la plus discrète de toute la soirée et autour de laquelle on voyait les visages les plus tristes, les plus blafards.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais vous dire, ce soir, poursuivit Dumbledore. Mais je dois d'abord rendre hommage à un garçon de grande qualité qui aurait dû être ici – il fit un geste vers la table des Poufsouffle – pour partager ce banquet avec nous. Je vous demande de vous lever et de porter un toast en l'honneur de Cédric Diggory.

Draco parcourut la grande salle du regard. Tous les visages étaient fermés et sérieux, même à la table des Serpentard. Diggory était apprécié de toute l'école et c'était un vide qu'il laissait dans le coeur de chaque personne qu'il avait connue.

\- Cédric incarnait de nombreuses qualités qui s'attachent à la maison Poufsouffle, poursuivit Dumbledore. C'était un ami loyal et généreux, il travaillait sans relâche et se montrait toujours fair-play. Sa mort vous a tous affectés, que vous l'ayez bien connu ou pas. Je pense donc que vous avez le droit de savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé.

Il y eut un instant de silence absolu. Une attente intenable durant laquelle personne n'osait parler ni même respirer.

\- Cédric Diggory a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort.

Un murmure de panique parcourut la Grande Salle. Les élèves fixaient Dumbledore d'un air incrédule et terrifié. Parfaitement calme, Dumbledore attendit que le silence revienne.

\- Le ministère de la Magie, reprit Dumbledore, ne souhaite pas que je vous donne cette information. Les parents de certains d'entre vous seront horrifiés d'apprendre que je l'ai fait – soit parce qu'ils ne croiront pas au retour de Lord Voldemort, soit parce qu'ils penseront que vous êtes trop jeunes pour que je vous dise une chose pareille. J'ai cependant la conviction que la vérité est généralement préférable au mensonge et que toute tentative de faire croire que Cédric Diggory est mort des suites d'un accident, ou à cause d'une erreur qu'il aurait commise, serait une insulte à sa mémoire.

Pétrifiés, épouvantés, tous les visages étaient tournés vers Dumbledore. Draco se pencha vers Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Une fois chez vous, écrivez-moi pour me raconter la réaction de vos parents. S'ils sont nerveux ou s'ils ont un comportement étrange. Et soyez discret.

Il reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

\- Je ne peux évoquer la mort de Cédric Diggory sans citer le nom de quelqu'un d'autre, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je veux parler, bien sûr, de Harry Potter.

Il y eut comme un frémissement dans la Grande Salle lorsque les élèves tournèrent la tête vers Saint Potter, avant de reporter leur attention sur Dumbledore.

\- Harry Potter a réussi à échapper à Lord Voldemort. Il a risqué sa propre vie pour ramener à Poudlard le corps de Cédric. Il a fait preuve, à tous égards, d'une bravoure que peu de sorciers ont su montrer face à Lord Voldemort et c'est pourquoi je veux à présent lui rendre hommage.

Dumbledore regarda Potter avec gravité et leva à nouveau son gobelet. Presque tout le monde l'imita dans la Grande Salle. Draco, lui, ne voulait pas rendre hommage à Potter qui avait encore - par on ne sait quel miracle - réussi à s'en tirer face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et qui, par la même occasion, avait gagné le tournoi et s'était attiré tous les honneurs. Bon nombre des élèves de Serpentard suivirent son exemple, quant aux autres, ils murmurèrent son nom comme ils avaient murmuré celui de Diggory et burent en son honneur.

Lorsque chacun se fut rassis, Dumbledore poursuivit :

\- Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait pour ambition de favoriser le rapprochement et la compréhension entre les sorciers du monde entier. À la lumière de ce qui s'est passé – le retour de Voldemort –, de tels liens deviennent plus importants que jamais.

Dumbledore regarda Madame Maxime et Hagrid, Fleur Delacour et ses camarades de Beauxbâtons, puis Victor Krum et les élèves de Durmstrang assis à la table des Serpentard. Krum paraissait méfiant, presque effrayé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore prononce des paroles sévères.

\- Tous les invités présents dans cette salle, reprit Dumbledore en fixant les élèves de Durmstrang, seront toujours les bienvenus chaque fois qu'ils voudront revenir ici. Une fois de plus, je vous le répète à tous, maintenant que Lord Voldemort est de retour, l'union fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse. L'aptitude de Lord Voldemort à semer la discorde et la haine est considérable. Nous ne pourrons le combattre qu'en montrant une détermination tout aussi puissante, fondée sur l'amitié et la confiance. Les différences de langage et de culture ne sont rien si nous partageons les mêmes objectifs et si nous restons ouverts les uns aux autres. Je suis convaincu – et jamais je n'ai tant souhaité me tromper – que nous allons connaître une période sombre et difficile. Certains, dans cette salle, ont déjà eu à souffrir directement des agissements de Lord Voldemort. Les familles de nombre d'entre vous ont été déchirées à cause de lui. Il y a une semaine, un élève nous a été arraché. Souvenez-vous de Cédric. Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cedric Diggory.

* * *

 **MAJ le 26/07/2019 : Pour correction syntaxe, orthographe et suppression incohérences.**

 ** **MAJ le 11/10/2019 : Pour correction orthographe.  
****


	2. Chapitre 1 - Théodore Nott junior

Bonjour,

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaire autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Théodore Nott junior**

La journée la plus chaude de l'été, jusqu'à présent en tout cas, tirait à sa fin et un silence somnolent s'était installé sur le manoir des Malefoy. Les paons habituellement jacassant étaient immobiles, abrutis par la chaleur. La pelouse autrefois vert émeraude n'offrait plus au regard qu'une étendue jaunâtre d'herbe brûlée. Une sécheresse persistante interdisait en effet d'utiliser l'eau pour l'entretien des pelouses et autres jardins. Les sorciers jouaient le jeu pour ne pas attirer les regards sur leurs maisons. Bien que dans le cas des Malefoy, ce soit plus par manque de temps que par envie de respecter les décrets. Personne ne trainait dehors, la plupart des occupants du manoir s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur des vieux murs de pierres fraîches ou avait déserté les terres pour une quelconque mission donnée par le seigneur des ténèbres. La seule personne encore dehors était un jeune homme étendu de tout son long dans l'herbe au fin fond de la propriété, à la lisière de la forêt qui séparait le domaine Malefoy de celui des Nott.

Élancé, les cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils paraissaient blancs, ses yeux d'un bleu gris semblable à du métal étaient perdus dans la contemplation du ciel. Il avait cette dégaine de l'adolescent ayant grandi beaucoup trop vite dans un temps très court. Ses habits d'ordinaire si bien soignés étaient aujourd'hui légèrement froissés et son pantalon noir découvrait ses chevilles. La tenue de Draco Malefoy n'était pas faite pour lui attirer la faveur de son père. Convaincu qu'un Malefoy se devait d'être impeccablement vêtu en toutes circonstances. Mais le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude de se tenir le plus éloigné possible de son père et de ses acolytes.

Draco se félicitait d'avoir eu l'idée de cette cachette. Il était au calme et quand le soleil était trop fort à son goût, il pouvait aller se réfugier sous les arbres qui bordaient la propriété. Il avait même apporté ses manuels scolaires pour s'occuper. Chaque jour, une chouette lui apportait la gazette du sorcier et, chaque jour, il la lisait avec attention. Pour le moment, le ministère refusait de parler du retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Il semblait ne pas croire un mot de ce que Potter avait dit et reléguait Dumbledore au statut de vieux fou. Certes, Draco avait toujours pensé que Dumbledore était un vieux fou, mais là, il savait que le directeur disait la vérité. Son père quittait chaque jour le manoir pour aller préparer le terrain pour le retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Bien qu'il ne fût pas encore de retour dans les bonnes grâces de ce dernier, il mettait tout en œuvre pour retrouver son statut de favori.

La gazette semblait prendre plaisir à dépeindre Potter comme un jeune homme perturbé cherchant à attirer l'attention pour rester une célébrité sous les feux des projecteurs. Il y a encore quelques mois de ça, Draco aurait pensé la même chose et se serait amusé de ces articles tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Mais voilà, le fait est que lui, Draco Malefoy, savait pertinemment que les paroles du balafré étaient vraies.

Le jeune homme se redressa tout en s'étirant. Il vérifia que sa baguette était toujours dans sa poche. Ces derniers temps, il répétait ce geste un nombre incalculable de fois dans la journée pour se rassurer. Bien qu'un sorcier de premier cycle n'eût pas le droit d'user de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, Draco préférait être en possession de sa baguette en toutes circonstances. Malgré tout, en cas de défense, même un sorcier de premier cycle pouvait utiliser sa baguette et Draco savait que dans peu de temps, il devrait se battre pour sa survie.

Comme si ses pensées s'étaient matérialisées, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les sous-bois. Des branches mortes se brisaient sous le poids d'un individu qui ne faisait aucun effort de discrétion. Draco s'empara de sa baguette. Mais le jeune homme se détendit à l'instant où il reconnut la personne qui approchait.

C'était Théodore Nott Junior, un camarade de classe de Draco. Il était également à Serpentard et son père, tout comme le sien, était un partisan du seigneur des ténèbres. Au début des vacances, ils s'étaient croisés dans la forêt et Draco s'était tendu. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec lui à la fin du banquet de fin d'année et il espérait que Théodore n'ait pas rapporté ses paroles à son père. Mais ils avaient fini par discuter et Draco avait découvert que Théo n'était pas différent de lui-même : il n'accepterait pas de suivre les traces de son père. Il habitait dans une grande propriété de l'autre côté de la forêt et, chaque jour, il venait partager les nouvelles qu'il avait glanées avec Draco. C'était pour le moment l'unique personne avec qui il pouvait partager ce secret. Ils allaient s'entraider pour ne pas devenir ce que leurs pères voulaient faire d'eux.

Malgré l'ordre que Draco avait donné à Crabbe et Goyle, ces derniers ne lui avaient jamais écrit et n'étaient pas non plus venus le voir pour lui dire ce qu'il en était de la réaction de leurs parents respectifs. Il ne pourrait pas compter sur leur fidélité envers lui. Ils ne trahiraient jamais leurs pères par crainte, par stupidité ou par conviction. Néanmoins, Draco n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire à présent.

La peur n'allait pas très bien à Théo. Il était très pâle et des cernes venaient creuser ses yeux sombres. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à attacher ses longs cheveux bruns dans un catogan mais plusieurs mèches s'en échappaient. Il était maigre et avait pris quelques centimètres depuis la fin des cours.

– Pour le moment, il est toujours planqué dans l'ancien manoir des Jedusor. J'ai entendu mon père en parler avec celui de Crabbe ce matin. C'est là qu'ils avaient rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Mais je crois qu'il veut changer pour un endroit plus sûr. Il semblerait qu'un certain nombre de sorciers proches de Dumbledore aient commencé à se rassembler et il n'est plus sûr pour le seigneur des ténèbres de rester là-bas. Ce serait l'un des premiers endroits auquel Dumbledore songerait fouiller pour retrouver sa trace. Après tout, c'est là-bas que le portoloin a emmené Potter à la fin du tournoi l'année dernière.

– Bien, il y a donc des gens qui ont eu le bon sens de croire aux paroles de Dumbledore. De mon côté, je n'ai pas appris grand-chose. Je sais juste que mon père doit faire en sorte de rester dans les bonnes grâces du ministre. Il semblerait que ce soit très important pour le seigneur des ténèbres d'avoir un accès total au Ministère de la Magie.

Théo lui tendit une patacitrouille qu'il accepta. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer au manoir à midi pour manger. Il avait vu son père revenir avec un mangemort qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Et par lâcheté, il avait préféré s'affamer plutôt que d'affronter le regard des deux hommes pendant le repas. Et son père, par représailles pour son absence injustifiée à la table du déjeuner, avait interdit aux elfes de maison de lui apporter la moindre nourriture.

Ce petit manège se déroulait presque chaque jour, alors Théo avait pris l'habitude de rapporter de quoi manger à Draco à chaque fois qu'il venait. En plus de la patacitrouille, le jeune homme sortit deux sandwichs et en tendit un à Draco.

— o0o —

Une fois leur estomac plein, les deux garçons se mirent à marcher le long de la forêt aussi bien pour tuer l'ennui que l'angoisse grandissante. Plus l'été avançait et plus leurs pensées s'assombrissaient. Draco n'aurait jamais imaginé devenir ami avec Théo. Il n'avait jamais été ami avec personne, après tout. Crabbe et Goyle étaient des imbéciles avec qui il avait été obligé de traîner toute sa vie et qui lui collaient aux basques depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard. Draco aimait être sous le feu des projecteurs mais il s'était fait voler la vedette par la célébrité de Harry Potter. Harry Potter, qui n'avait jamais voulu de son amitié et avait toujours eu ce que Draco voulait et ne parvenait pas à avoir.

Il était devenu attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor dès sa première année, il était apprécié de la plupart des professeurs alors qu'il était médiocre dans toutes les matières, il avait des amis fidèles et réussissait par on ne sait quel coup du sort à briller chaque année avec un geste héroïque faisant gagner à Gryffondor, année après année, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. En première année, il avait une fois de plus échappé au seigneur des ténèbres et, au passage, il avait trouvé la pierre philosophale. En deuxième année, il avait réussi à tuer un basilic et sauver la vie de la fille Weasley. En troisième année, il avait fait on ne savait trop quoi qui impliquait un loup-garou, un hippogriffe et un prisonnier d'Azkaban et, l'année dernière, il avait fini par devenir un champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qu'il avait évidemment remporté. Mais ce n'était pas tout : il avait une fois de plus réchappé au mage noir. Cela devenait une constante chez Potter. Et cela insupportait au plus haut point Draco qui, lui, ne pouvait pas échapper au seigneur des ténèbres et se voyait obligé de regarder, impuissant, l'impact de ce dernier sur sa vie.

Alors oui, il était étonné que tout ça ait donné naissance à cette amitié qu'il commençait avec Théodore Nott. Théo, qui avait atterri à Serpentard car toute sa famille y avait été mais qui, dans le fond, n'y avait pas vraiment sa place. Il était discret, renfermé sur lui et ne cherchait ni la gloire, ni la richesse. Il aimait lire et il était un très bon élève, il aurait eu bien sa place à Serdaigle. Mais le choixpeau en avait décidé autrement et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi pour le jeune homme, qui aurait sans doute été renié par son père s'il n'avait pas été réparti à Serpentard. Draco avait fini par se dire que, peut-être, le choixpeau savait que ces deux-là finiraient par devenir amis pour s'entre aider à échapper à un avenir trop sombre.

Théo semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fil des jours, et Draco comprenait parfaitement son mal-être puisqu'il ressentait le même. Théo finit alors par lui poser une question qu'il s'était lui-même posée plusieurs fois depuis le retour du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Pourquoi il continue de taire son retour ?

Les mots coincés dans la gorge de Draco sortirent d'une voix pincée.

– J'y ai pas mal réfléchi et, même si mon père fait en sorte de ne jamais en parler clairement devant moi, je pense qu'il attend d'avoir rallié plus d'adeptes et d'avoir infiltré le Ministère de la Magie. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas de très important pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il avait entendu un soir une conversation entre son père et sa mère dans le bureau du manoir. Il n'avait pas saisi tous les tenants et les aboutissants mais il en avait compris l'essentiel et s'était promis de creuser un peu plus cette information. Son père essayait, par son lien privilégié avec le ministre, d'accéder à une section du Département des Mystères. Mais il semblerait que l'appui du Ministre de la Magie en personne n'était pas suffisant pour parvenir à ses fins. Et cela mettait en colère Lucius Malefoy car il ne pouvait pas être celui qui satisferait le seigneur des ténèbres. Il serait une fois de plus une déception pour son maître.

Les deux Serpentard arrivèrent au bout de l'immense propriété. Le soleil plongeait derrière les collines qui s'étendaient au loin, et les oiseaux de nuit commençaient doucement à se réveiller.

– Bon, je vais rentrer avant que mon père ne débarque pour venir me récupérer. Théodore avait enfourné ses mains dans ses poches et regardait ses pieds.

Draco savait qu'il aurait préféré rester là avec lui. Lui aussi devait rentrer pour éviter toutes remontrances supplémentaires.

Les deux amis se quittèrent là. Théo s'enfonçant dans la forêt et Draco retournant au manoir à grandes enjambées.

Arrivé aux abords du manoir, il se dirigea vers la petite porte de derrière qui menait à la cuisine. La main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta un instant. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à affronter ce qu'il allait se passer une fois cette porte franchie. Ce qui se passait tous les soirs depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard pour l'été.

Il défroissa sa chemise, lissa son pantalon, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la cuisine.

— o0o —

Il y avait là deux elfes de maison qui s'affairaient à préparer le dîner. Les effluves de ce qu'ils préparaient étaient alléchants et firent gargouiller l'estomac du jeune homme. Il s'approcha d'une casserole où finissait de chauffer une sauce. Il s'apprêtait à plonger une cuillère attrapée au passage lorsqu'il se figea de tout son corps.

Du coin de l'œil, il avait aperçu sa mère. Elle se tenait là, bien droite, un air contrit sur le visage. Elle ne descendait jamais dans la cuisine, ce n'était pas un endroit pour les sorciers de leur rang. Mais elle s'y était résolue en sachant que son fils unique passait par là tous les soirs pour remonter dans sa chambre sans être vu, ni avoir à manger avec eux.

Elle tenait dans sa main une robe de sorcier noire, brodée aux manches de fils d'argent. Elle planta ses iris métalliques dans ceux de son fils. Il n'y aurait aucune négociation possible et Draco le savait.

– Tu poses immédiatement cette cuillère. Tu te laves les mains et la figure puis tu enfiles cette robe sans broncher.

Draco s'exécuta. Une fois qu'il eut enfilé la robe par-dessus ses vêtements, sa mère pointa sur lui sa baguette afin d'arranger ses cheveux blonds qui se retrouvèrent plaqués en arrière sur son crâne.

– Il y a les Crabbe, les Goyle et les Nott ainsi que Severus qui viennent dîner ce soir. Ne nous fais pas honte. Tes amis Vincent et Gregory t'attendent dans le petit salon vert. Théodore, quant à lui, n'est pas encore arrivé. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà.

Narcissa Malefoy tourna les talons et sortit la tête haute de la cuisine après cette tirade qu'elle avait fait claquer comme un fouet à la face de son fils. Elle n'était pas idiote et se doutait que Draco magouillait quelque chose avec Théo qui pourrait mettre en péril le statut de favori de son mari.

Draco songea qu'au moins, il y aurait Théo pour supporter le dîner. La soirée promettait d'être longue et pesante. Le jeune homme se redressa, bomba le torse, releva le menton et se composa un visage mi-hautain, mi-fier - une mimique dont il avait la parfaite maîtrise comme le reste de sa famille. Il sortit de la cuisine et marcha avec toute la prestance d'un Malefoy vers le petit salon vert.

Les deux gorilles étaient affalés dans un canapé et engouffraient à une vitesse incroyable les petits fours qui avait été apportés par les elfes pour les faire patienter jusqu'au repas.

Les deux garçons se redressèrent quand ils virent que Draco était entré dans la pièce, leur jetant un regard dédaigneux. Goyle s'empressa de remplir un verre de jus de citrouille pour le lui apporter. Au moins, ces deux-là n'avaient pas oublié en quelques semaines à quoi ils servaient et, plus important, n'avaient pas encore décelé le changement de comportement de Draco. Il faut dire que le jeune homme avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande efficacité pour cacher ses sentiments et ses pensées aux autres.

Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient près de l'une des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la fin du coucher de soleil. Le ciel se parait de couleurs de feu et les très rares nuages étirés paraissaient d'un gris bleu très sombre. Les collines se découpaient en silhouettes noires contre le ciel embrasé.

Il but son verre de jus plus pour s'occuper que par réelle envie. Il avait l'estomac trop noué pour manger. L'angoisse de partager son repas avec autant de monde qui voulait faire de lui le digne héritier de son père l'angoissait.

Le soleil avait fini par plonger complètement derrière les collines, ne laissant paraître qu'une étrange ligne de clarté à la limite entre les sommets des collines et le ciel sombre annonçant la nuit. Absorbé par le spectacle du jour laissant place à l'obscurité, il n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée de Théo et fut surpris quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Théo arborait une robe verte très sombre et était parvenu à remettre tous ses cheveux en ordre dans un catogan bien serré. Il avait cet air flegme qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était en public afin de cacher sa timidité maladive. Mais Draco n'était plus dupe, il commençait à bien connaître son nouvel ami.

– Vous êtes enfin arrivés, à ce que je vois. Ton père a dû t'en coller une sévère en voyant que tu allais les mettre une énième fois en retard.

Tout en parlant, Draco cherchait les marques révélatrices que portaient Théo quand son père usait de sortilèges peu recommandés sur son fils pour le "dresser", comme il aimait à dire. Cette fois, il n'en trouva aucune.

– C'est à cause de ma mère que nous sommes en retard. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et a eu du mal à s'apprêter.

La mère de Théo était enceinte. Mais sa grossesse était difficile et il y avait peu de chance qu'elle arrive à terme.

Le pop caractéristique d'un elfe de maison transplanant dans la pièce se fit entendre. Une toute petite voix s'éleva :

– Si ces messieurs veulent bien passer dans la salle à manger, le dîner va être servi.

Puis, l'elfe de maison disparut aussitôt.

— o0o —

Les quatre garçons se levèrent dans un même mouvement pour se diriger vers la salle à manger. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce dans l'indifférence des adultes ou, tout du moins, une indifférence feinte. Draco savait que s'il ne s'était pas présenté au repas, son père serait venu le chercher par la peau du cou et lui aurait fait regretter son insolence à la minute même où les convives seraient partis.

Lucius Malefoy s'installa en bout de table pour présider le dîner. Narcissa s'installa à sa droite et, normalement, Draco s'installait à sa gauche. Mais aujourd'hui, il décida d'aller s'installer le plus loin possible de son père et de sa mère, laissant Theodore Nott sénior s'assoir à sa place. Juste à côté de Nott, il y avait sa femme puis le couple Crabbe, leur fils Vincent et son ami Gregory Goyle. À côté de Narcissa se tenait Severus Snape, le maître des potions de Poudlard, protégé du seigneur des ténèbres et parrain de Draco, puis venait le couple Goyle et enfin Théo. Draco s'était mis à côté de son ami.

Une certaine distance séparait les jeunes des adultes, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme. L'entrée fit son apparition sur la table. Draco en délaissa le contenu après trois bouchées : les deux gorilles installés en face de lui savaient si peu se tenir à table et s'empiffraient avec une telle vitesse que cela lui coupait le peu d'appétit qu'il avait. Il finit par pousser son assiette vers Crabbe et Goyle qui se jetèrent littéralement dessus comme si ça faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé.

Depuis les vacances de Noël, Lucius Malefoy autorisait son fils à consommer de l'alcool pendant les repas. Cela se limitait toutefois à un verre lors des repas habituels et seulement s'il faisait l'effort de se joindre à la table de son père. Et en des occasions spéciales comme ce soir, le nombre de verres pouvait monter jusqu'à trois. Comme Draco était autorisé à boire, il était normal que les autres jeunes soient servis de la même manière durant ce dîner.

Théo, lui, n'aimait pas l'alcool et Draco le savait. Il savait aussi que son ami verserait discrètement son verre dans le sien tout au long du repas, ce qui augmenterait le nombre de verres du jeune homme de trois à quatre ou cinq. N'étant pas encore tout à fait habitué à boire de l'alcool, cela lui promettait une belle soirée d'ébriété et sûrement un bon mal de crâne pour le lendemain.

Le seul qui semblait par moment prêter vaguement attention au jeune homme était son parrain, Severus. Il jetait de rapides coups d'œil en bout de table où se trouvait Draco mais personne, hormis le jeune homme, ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

– Je trouve étrange, Severus, que le seigneur des ténèbres ne t'ait pas également positionné sur notre mission. Après tout, c'est la mission qui a le plus d'importance auprès du seigneur et j'aurais pensé qu'il t'en aurait confié la charge. Cela permettrait de se débarrasser de Harry Potter une bonne fois pour toutes et ferait du Seigneur le sorcier le plus puissant au monde. Lucius avait lancé l'attaque au moment où le plat principal était servi. Bien que Severus Snape soit l'un de ses plus proches "amis", il n'en existait pas moins une forte rivalité entre les deux hommes.

– Il semblerait, finalement, qu'après tout ce temps le seigneur des ténèbres m'accorde plus de confiance qu'à toi.

Cette rivalité, c'était celle d'être le préféré et le bras droit de leur maître, même si cela était bien plus important aux yeux de Lucius Malefoy qu'à ceux du professeur de potions.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil et répondit avec son flegme habituel :

– Il ne m'en a pas donné la charge car il a besoin de moi pour une toute autre mission d'une importance toute aussi primordiale, si ce n'est plus. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de trouver la solution pour rentrer dans le Département des Mystères rapidement, Lucius, et de récupérer au plus vite cette prophétie. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas un homme patient, comme tu le sais.

– Tu es au courant pour la prophétie ? Le seigneur t'en a parlé ?

– Pour être plus exact, Lucius, c'est moi qui ai parlé de cette prophétie au seigneur des ténèbres.

Draco remarqua une étrange lueur de tristesse passée dans le regard de son parrain. Son père, quant à lui, crispait les mâchoires si fort qu'on pouvait presque entendre crisser ses dents depuis l'autre bout de la table.

– Il semblerait après tout que je n'ai pas perdu la confiance du seigneur, comme tu le supposais un peu plus tôt.

Draco et Théo se lancèrent un regard discret. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils essayaient de grappiller des informations sur ce que leurs parents pouvaient bien faire pour le seigneur des ténèbres et voilà qu'on leur servait l'information la plus croustillante sur un plateau. Habituellement, leurs parents ne parlaient pas des missions qui leur étaient confiées devant eux. Mais il avait fallu que Lucius Malefoy se vante de son ascension dans l'estime de son maître pour qu'il en oublie que des oreilles non-mangemorts trainaient à la table.

Il faut dire que pas une seule minute Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait penser que son propre fils pourrait un jour le trahir. Il avait élevé son fils pour qu'il soit digne de lui succéder. Il l'avait élevé comme le sang pur qu'il était, en lui inculquant toutes les valeurs des Malefoy. Et il serait fier le jour où Draco marcherait dans ses pas, aussi bien au Ministère de la Magie que dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres.

Le repas se finit sans autres encombres et tous quittèrent la table. Draco eut du mal à se lever, les verres de vin faisant effet. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un espace-temps différent où tout était beaucoup plus lent. Il finit par se lever, aidé par Théo, quand tout le monde était déjà sorti de la salle à manger. Les adultes étaient partis en direction du grand salon pour continuer leurs conversations. Crabbe et Goyle étaient sortis dans le parc, sûrement pour aller chasser les paons albinos, et ils avaient très certainement dû emporter des friandises dans leurs poches.

— o0o —

Draco, appuyé sur Théo, remonta en direction de sa chambre. Les deux jeunes hommes s'affalèrent en travers de son immense lit. Sa chambre était entièrement décorée aux couleurs de sa maison, vert et argent. Il y avait plusieurs objets de magie noire - dont la main de la gloire qu'il avait acquise durant sa deuxième année à Poudlard - posés ici et là, des posters de ses joueurs de quidditch préférés et, accroché sur un mur, son Nimbus 2001 dont le manche avait été ciré et les branches de la queue taillées.

Draco, allongé sur le dos, regardait son plafond décoré de moulures complexes. À côté de lui, Théo s'était emparé d'un magazine de quidditch et lisait en silence un article sur une équipe étrangère.

– Tu penses qu'elle raconte quoi, cette prophétie, pour que le seigneur de ténèbres tienne autant à la récupérer ?

Draco pensait à cela depuis qu'il avait entendu Severus en parler.

– Je ne sais pas, mais c'est sûrement en rapport avec Harry Potter. Ton père avait l'air de dire que cette prophétie pouvait permettre de le tuer. Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment comment il fait pour échapper à chaque fois au seigneur des ténèbres...

Draco s'était souvent posé la question.

\- La chance, sûrement.

Un elfe de maison fit son apparition pour prévenir Théo du départ de ses parents. Les deux amis se saluèrent et Draco ne mit pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd de tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu.

* * *

Et voilà !

C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre avec l'introduction de Théodore Nott junior. J'ai inclu Théo dans mon récit car c'est un personnage rarement présent dans l'oeuvre de JKR et donc très peu décrit ce qui me permet de prendre plus de liberté et de plus facilement m'affranchir du récit original.

J'espère qu'il vous à plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre je prendrait plaisir à les lire qu'il soit positifs ou négatifs.

J'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain. Et d'un manière général de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Merci beaucoup et au prochain chapitre!

 **MAJ le 28/07/2019 : Pour correction syntaxe, orthographe et suppression incohérences.**

 **MAJ le 18/10/2019 : Pour correction orthographe**


	3. Chapitre 2 - La mère

**Bonjour,**

 **Premièrement désolée pour le souci d'affiche de ce chapitre sur les deux premier jours.**

Les aléa de la technologie ! je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça à affiché de code source du document. Bon assez de blabla technique passons aux chose qui vous intéresse. Ce chapitre est un peu plus dur et intense que le premier. Mais qu'est-ce que le vie sans quelques moment d'intensités et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**  
 _Rayan :_ Qui sais peut être ! ^^ qui d'autre aimerais tu voir prendre son destin "en mains" ?

 _O-A-N-A :_ Aux plus haut des cieux ! Premièrement j'ai supprimé le paragraphe en double dans le chapitre précédent. Merci de me l'avoir fait remonté. Ensuite je suis vraiment contente que mon intégration des elfes de maison te plaise. Pour terminer comme je te l'ai déjà dis par mail, c'st un premier jet et je vais très certainement remanier le texte plus tard. Et je prendrait en compte toutes les remarque pertinentes que tu m'as fait.

Allé j'ai assez parlé pour cette foi. Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - La mère**

Les jours passèrent sans grand changement et sans qu'aucun des deux amis n'en apprenne davantage sur ce que tramait le seigneur des ténèbres.

Draco avait décidé de rester au lit longtemps ce matin. Il ne voulait pas croiser son père et attendrait que sa mère sorte rendre visite à la mère de Théo. Elle y allait tous les jours en fin de matinée pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et que sa grossesse se déroulait sans aucun accroc. C'était devenu un rituelle entre les deux femmes qui étaient devenues amies par la force des choses.

Draco les soupçonnait aussi de s'entraider pour faire front face à leurs maris. Souvent, il voyait sa mère partir comme une furie suite à la réception d'un hibou venant de Constance Nott. En général, ça tombait les mêmes jours où Théo arborait des marques de violence. Comme si toute la rage qui aurait dû tomber sur sa mère était finalement tombée sur lui car Narcissa Malefoy s'était interposée. Il n'avait jamais osé demandé confirmation, ni à sa mère, ni à son ami.

Il finit par s'extirper du moelleux de son lit sur les coups de onze heures. Il s'étira avant d'ouvrir les rideaux et de voir le ciel encore plus bleu, si c'était possible, que ces derniers jours. Le soleil était déjà haut et cognait fort. La journée serait une fois de plus caniculaire.

Comme il était seul et que personne ne pourrait rien lui dire sur sa tenue vestimentaire, il opta pour un t-shirt blanc en coton léger et un pantalon en toile gris. Si son père avait été dans les parages, il lui aurait demandé de détruire ses vêtements qui étaient bien trop moldus. Sa mère, elle, aurait pincé les lèvres et recoiffé d'un coup de baguette ses cheveux en bataille. Il s'offrit même le plaisir de rester pieds nus.

Le jeune homme glissa sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches arrière et descendit d'un pas joyeux jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait un seul des deux elfes de maison. L'autre devait être en train de faire le ménage dans le reste du manoir.

L'elfe présent dans la cuisine s'inclina immédiatement en voyant Draco et s'activa à préparer un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi. En moins de deux minutes tout était prêt et disposé sur la table de la cuisine. Le jeune homme aimait manger dans cette cuisine. Cette pièce était bien plus vivante, chaleureuse et confortable que toutes les autres.

Il étala son œuf poché sur un toast grillé et beurré à la perfection. Les tomates rôties faisaient des merveilles avec le bacon et il avala ses pommes de terre avec la rapidité d'un homme affamé. Il se délectait de cet instant de calme et de tranquillité. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour terminer son café tout en observant les oiseaux qui volaient bas dans le ciel.

L'elfe avait fini de nettoyer toute la cuisine incluant le petit déjeuner que Draco venait de prendre. Au vu de l'heure avancée, il s'affaira à la préparation du repas de midi pour M. et Mme Malefoy qui seraient rentrés pour les coups de treize heures.

Draco avait encore le temps de profiter du manoir avant qu'il ne doive s'exiler dans le fond de la propriété comme tous les jours depuis le début de ses vacances. Un mois s'était écoulé déjà. Il avait hâte que ses vacances se terminent pour pouvoir retourner à Poudlard loin de son père, des mangemort et de leurs missions données par le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il appréhendait quand même un peu cette rentrée. Nombre de serpentard saurait que le retour du seigneur des ténèbres était une réalité. Mais qu'en serait-il des autres élèves ? À part les proches de saint Potter, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils croient les dires de la gazette du sorcier. Il y avait de grandes probabilités pour que de nombreux élèves influencés par ce torchon et leurs parents pensent que Dumbledore devenait vieux et fou, et que Harry Potter était un menteur en mal de reconnaissance.

Il ne savait pas non plus comment il allait gérer cette amitié naissante avec Théo. Les autres serpentard ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment et Draco devait à tout prix garder ses habitudes et son statut auprès de ses camarades pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons.

Il avait encore du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il déposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier et entreprit de remonter dans sa chambre. Il était au milieu de l'escalier quand la grande porte du manoir s'ouvrit avec force et fracas. Il se retourna sous le coup de la surprise pour voir sa mère essoufflée et décoiffée.

– Draco ! Le hurlement de sa mère était étouffé par l'anxiété et les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. Théodore s'est enfui.

Le jeune homme dévala les marches qu'il avait gravi pour rejoindre sa mère. Théo n'avait pas pu fuir comme ça sans raison, surtout sans lui en parler avant. Il se rendit compte que la robe et les mains de sa mère étaient couvertes de sang.

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Sa mère était en larmes comme il ne l'avait jamais vue, il n'aurait même jamais douté qu'elle en soit capable. Elle s'effondra à genoux dans le hall du manoir qui était devenu glacial.

Tout ce sang sur les vêtements de sa mère... Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer chez les Nott ? Draco avait pris instinctivement la direction de la forêt dans une course folle. C'est là qu'il avait parlé à Théo la première fois et c'est là que ce dernier venait se réfugier quand cela devenait trop dur d'être chez lui. Mais tout ce sang, Draco espérait que son ami ne soit pas mortellement blessé. Il espérait le retrouver avant que quelque chose d'horrible ne se produise, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Ses entrailles se contractaient sous l'effet de la peur. Mais l'adrénaline lui coupait toute douleur physique. Il en avait même oublié la nudité de ses pieds. Les branches mortes et sèches qui jonchaient le sol de la forêt se brisant sous l'impact de la course de Draco, le blessant sans même qu'il ne le sente, ne le ralentirent pas.

— o0o —

Après quelques minutes d'une course effrénée, le jeune homme parvint à une petite clairière. C'était dans celle-ci que Théo venait se réfugier des accès de colère de son paternel.

Théo était bien là. Sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale, secoué de sanglots violents. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans un tel état. Habituellement, il était assis contre un arbre les jambes repliées contre lui, renfermé dans son monde intérieur.

Draco n'avait jamais eu de réel ami et il n'avait jamais été confronté à un tel chagrin. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était arrivé à Théo. Il ne savait encore moins comment il devait s'y prendre. Il était désemparé. Alors il reprit son souffle avant de s'approcher de Théo.

Il était - tout comme la mère de Draco - couvert de sang. Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait proche du jeune homme, il pouvait voir que ce sang ne lui appartenait pas. Il hésita de la marche à suivre, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Dans un geste maladroit qu'il ne se crut pas capable de faire, il vint s'allonger dans le dos de Théo et le prit dans ses bras sans rien dire.

Il trouvait ce geste très étrange, il n'avait jamais reçu ce genre de signe d'affection et il doutait que Théo en ait jamais reçu également. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et continuait de pleurer dans les bras de Draco.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position sur le sol inconfortable de la clairière. Draco sentait le soleil se déplacer peu à peu au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Son corps était douloureux. Mais la plus grande douleur était celle de ne rien pouvoir faire pour apaiser son ami.

Il trouvait cette sensation horrible. Il commençait à penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même s'il était incapable de lui venir en aide, et son incapacité le faisait souffrir. Draco détestait souffrir. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de profondément égoïste et lâche, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était attaché si rapidement à Théo. Pour la première fois de sa vie il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui et il n'était pas certain d'aimer ça si ça impliquait autant de souffrance.

Et pourtant il restait là, contre son ami en espérant qu'il finirait par s'apaiser.

C'est quelques heures plus tard que les sanglots du jeune homme cessèrent.

– Elle est morte ...

Il avait parlé dans un souffle si bas que Draco ne l'avait presque pas entendu. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de poser des questions pour savoir de qui parlait Théo. Les seules questions qui lui venaient en tête, c'était comment elle était morte et pourquoi tout ce sang. Mais il se garda bien de les poser. Sa mère avait sûrement fait une fausse couche à laquelle elle n'avait pas réussi à survivre. Théo avait cessé de pleurer mais il s'était mis à trembler.

Draco le serra un peu plus fort en le berçant légèrement. Théo finit par s'endormir d'épuisement. Draco se releva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lancer un levicorpus pour le transporter à l'intérieur du manoir, mais les sorciers de premier cycle n'ont pas le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école. Et le jeune homme ne tenait pas à être renvoyé de l'école.

Il s'étira, avant de revenir vers son ami assoupi. Il était maigre, il ne devait pas être bien lourd. Draco se pencha et passa un bras sous les épaules du jeune homme et l'autre sous ses genoux. Même s'il était léger, Draco eut du mal à le soulever de terre. Le mouvement réveilla Théo une fraction de seconde mais il retourna bien vite dans son état d'inconscience.

Draco se mit à marcher en direction du manoir des Malefoy. Mais sans l'adrénaline de la course et avec le poids du corps de Théo dans les bras, il souffrait à chaque pas et regrettait de ne pas avoir mis de chaussures. Les branches cassées et les pierres coupantes s'acharnaient sur sa voûte plantaire. Heureusement pour lui, le manoir n'était pas si loin et il fut rapidement dans le parc de la propriété.

Narcissa Malefoy - qui avait vu son fils courir en direction de la forêt - s'était inquiétée de ne pas le voir revenir rapidement. Elle avait fini par se relever pour aller se laver et changer de robe. Elle avait contacté les médico-Mages et Theodore Nott sénior pour s'occuper de Constance. Elle n'eut pas le cœur à manger et passa le reste de sa journée à fixer l'orée de la forêt. Et ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'elle vit son fils sortir de la forêt avec Theodore Nott inconscient dans ses bras. Il avait l'air épuisé et son intemporel masque d'indifférence avait volé en éclat.

Draco vit sa mère accourir vers lui sans ménagement pour les apparences auxquelles elle tenait tant. D'un coup de baguette, elle s'empara du corps de Théo et le fit léviter jusqu'à l'intérieur du manoir. On pouvait lire sur son visage le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé les deux jeunes hommes.

C'est avec douceur et rapidité qu'elle entreprit de nettoyer et changer les habits de Théodore avant d'aller l'installer dans la chambre d'amis. Mais Draco la retint.

\- Non mère. Installez-le dans ma chambre. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal de se réveiller dans un endroit connu.

Narcissa acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Draco se sentit soudain très fatigué. Il décida de laisser sa mère s'occuper de Théo pendant que lui allait se laver. Quand il se vit dans le miroir, il eut un mouvement de recul. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et pleins d'herbes sèches. En portant son ami, il s'était lui-même recouvert de sang mais, surtout, il avait les traits tirés et des cernes foncés. Et quand il se rapprocha de son reflet, il vit les marques de larmes sur ses joues. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pleuré.

Il se déshabilla rapidement pour plonger dans un bain chaud malgré la chaleur de l'été. Il se laissa aller à pleurer de nouveau. La journée avait été trop intense pour lui. Il n'y avait que dans l'intimité de sa salle de bain qu'il se sentait capable de craquer, nulle par ailleurs il n'aurait versé une larme. Sauf aujourd'hui où il avait pleuré sans même sans rendre compte. Mais personne ne l'avait vu, son honneur était intact.

Il finit par sortir de l'eau, se recomposa une figure humaine en essayant d'y remettre son masque d'indifférence, sans grand succès. Il enfila une robe de sorcier noir en accord avec ses pensées et sortit de la salle de bain.

Il se retrouva rapidement devant la porte de sa chambre mais mit un certain temps avant de l'ouvrir. Il finit par entrer discrètement et vit sa mère assise dans un fauteuil au chevet de Théo. Elle aussi avait pleuré.

— o0o —

Sa mère se leva en le voyant arriver et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer discrètement la porte derrière eux. Draco suivit en silence sa mère jusque dans le bureau qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le petit canapé présent au fond de la pièce. Ils étaient rarement aussi proches l'un de l'autre physiquement et Draco eut du mal à ne pas prendre sa mère dans les bras tant elle avait l'air désespérée. Elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie et avait sûrement passé la journée à avoir peur que le fils de cette dernière n'ait fait une bêtise en conséquence.

– Il t'a dit quelque chose ? sa voix était à peine audible.

– Il a surtout beaucoup pleuré. Draco avait ses mots coincés en travers de la gorge. Et ... et il m'a dit ... qu'elle était morte. Rien de plus.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le jeune homme voyait bien que sa mère hésitait à lui en dire plus. Il voyait les mâchoires de cette dernière se contracter par intermittence.

Finalement, elle se lança.

– Constance a fait ce matin une fausse couche très violente, plus que ses trois dernières. Les mots semblaient lourds et difficiles à exprimer. Draco voyait bien que sa mère avait encore du mal à réaliser les événements de la journée. C'est Théodore qui l'a trouvé dans la salle de bain dans une ... dans une mare de sang. Elle était encore vivante à cet instant.

Narcissa tremblait comme une feuille et sa voix était cassée et ne cessait de dérailler. Elle tournait et retournait sa baguette dans ses mains, geste trahissant son anxiété.

– Je suis arrivé peu de temps après et je les ai trouvés tous les deux sur le sol en train de pleurer. Elle, d'avoir perdu son bébé. Et je crois que Théo pleurait parce qu'il avait compris que sa mère ne pouvait plus supporter ses échecs à répétition.

Draco avait du mal à imaginer ce que son ami avait pu ressentir en voyant sa mère dans un tel état de douleur et de désespoir. Elle qui semblait toujours optimiste et joyeuse. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu sa place dans ce monde de noirceur dans lequel son mari l'avait obligé à vivre. Et voilà qu'elle était morte.

– J'ai tout essayé pour l'aider mais elle est morte dans nos bras. Il n'a pas pu supporter de la voir sans vie et s'est enfui. J'ai eu peur pour lui et, sans vraiment y réfléchir, je suis venue te voir. S'il y avait une personne capable de le trouver et de l'empêcher de se laisser mourir aussi, c'était toi. Je suis désolée, Draco.

Il connaissait assez bien sa mère pour savoir qu'il lui restait une dernière chose à lui dire. Sûrement la plus dure à entendre et à exprimer. Elle avait arrêté de triturer sa baguette et était devenue parfaitement immobile. Elle semblait à peine respirer. Toute cette immobilité rendait Draco de plus en plus nerveux.

– Avant que vous arriviez, j'ai reçu un hibou des mages légistes qui se sont occupés d'elle. Ils ont confirmé ce que je pressentais ... Elle s'est empoisonnée quand elle a compris qu'elle allait faire une nouvelle fausse couche.

Elle s'était suicidée et Théo l'avait compris. Il avait compris que sa mère ne pourrait pas supporter la perte d'un autre enfant et elle avait préféré se donner la mort plutôt que d'affronter la douleur, abandonnant Théo dans ce monde qui lui était déjà bien hostile avant.

Il comprenait mieux l'état de son ami et l'hésitation de sa propre mère à lui dire la vérité. Comment allait faire Théo pour se relever d'une épreuve pareille ? Et comment Draco allait faire pour le soutenir ? Il ne connaissait rien à la douleur, à la souffrance causée par la perte d'un être cher. Encore moins quand cet être avait décidé de partir de son plein gré.

– Le père de Théodore s'est occupé de tout. L'enterrement aura lieu samedi. Fait en sorte que ton ami se soit repris en main d'ici là, le seigneur des ténèbres sera présent.

Narcissa avait dit cela sur un ton des plus glacials avant de se lever et de sortir du bureau la tête haute. Draco reconnaissait bien-là sa mère : froide et distante, pas qu'elle le fut réellement, mais elle était passée maître dans l'art de le paraître. C'était sa manière à elle de se protéger.

Draco avait trois jours pour remettre d'aplomb Théo. Il devait faire bonne figure le temps que le seigneur des ténèbres serait dans les parages s'il ne voulait pas déclencher la fureur de Théodore Nott Sénior. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que le seigneur des ténèbres critique ouvertement le geste de Constance Nott et le mari de cette dernière irait dans son sens. Il n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection pour sa femme ni pour son fils. Par contre, il ne laisserait passer aucune faute à ce dernier. Et tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de cet homme, c'était sa position dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, et plus il s'approcherait du sommet, plus il se rapprochait de son but : être le meilleur et le préféré de Lord Voldemort. Pour le moment, cette place était occupée par Severus Snape.

Draco devait à tout prix faire en sorte que Théo paraisse être le digne descendant de son père lors de cet enterrement. Il en allait de sa survie. Ça allait être le pire jour de toute sa vie, il n'en doutait pas un instant. Mais Théo devait donner le change et montrer qu'il était prêt à embrasser le statut de mangemort sans aucune hésitation. Ce serait un test pour lui et il ne devrait pas échouer au risque de connaître un sort pire que la mort.

Draco se leva à son tour et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil que sa mère avait occupé plus tôt. Théo était toujours profondément endormi.

Au bout d'un certain temps un elfe de maison lui apporta son repas avec un verre de vin. Sa mère avait jugé préférable qu'il reste auprès de Théo et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas eu la force d'affronter son propre père. Il était encore bien trop perturbé par les évènements et il n'était toujours pas parvenu à reconstituer son masque d'indifférence. Il avait peur que Théo ne se réveille pas, que son cerveau décide que c'était trop grave et qu'il valait mieux ne jamais se réveiller.

Il était beaucoup trop angoissé pour cacher complètement ses émotions.

* * *

Désolé c'était un chapitre pas facile. Ni a lire ni à écrire. Mais pour des soucis de raccord avec la saga originale il était nécessaire que je fasse mourir la mère de Théo sous ses yeux pour qu'il soit capable de voir les sombrales. Et il était important pour moi que Théo est une vie compliqué pour que ses choix le soit également.

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas a me dire se que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en positif mais également en négatif.

A vendredi prochain si vous le voulez bien !

 **MAJ le 28/07/2019 : Pour correction syntaxe, orthographe et suppression incohérences.**

 **MAJ le 30/07/2019 Pour correction syntaxe, orthographe et suppression d'incohérence.**

 **MAJ le 21/10/2019 Pour correction syntaxe et orthographe.**


	4. Chapter 3 - L'enterrement

Bonjour,

Et oui on est vendredi ! Et qui dit vendredi, dit nouveau chapitre !

Comment allez vous cette semaine ?

Moi je suis heureuse d'être en temps et en heurs pour poster se nouveau chapitre ! (j'ai même fini en avance !)

Pas de reviews anonyme aux quelles répondre cette semaine !

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - L'enterrement**

Trois jours. Théo s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la première nuit, réveillant de ses pleurs Draco qui s'était endormi dans une position inconfortable sur le fauteuil. Le jeune homme avait continué de pleurer ainsi le reste de la nuit. Refusant de se lever ou même de se nourrir.

Il pleurait puis se rendormait, épuisé. Ce manège dura toute une journée. Draco fut tiré du sommeil durant la deuxième nuit par les douleurs musculaires induites à deux nuits passées à dormir dans un fauteuil plutôt que dans le moelleux d'un lit. Il avait trouvé Théo réveillé aussi, le regard fixé au plafond, vide de toutes larmes, vide de toute émotion.

Ce dernier passa la journée du lendemain à déambuler dans le manoir des Malefoy. Théo ressemblait à un inferius sans ordre, refusant toujours de se nourrir. Draco essayait chaque heure de lui faire manger ou boire quelque chose mais son ami semblait ne même pas le voir. Il ne parlait pas et tenait à peine debout, chancelant de pièce en pièce dans un silence de mort. Ses cheveux complètement détachés tombaient en une cascade terne devant son visage creusé aux yeux cernés. Draco avait mal. Mal de voir son ami dans cet état et ne pas savoir comment faire pour le tirer de sa léthargie.

Draco commençait à penser que jamais son ami ne serait en état pour faire bonne figure à l'enterrement. La nuit était tombée et il ne restait plus qu'un jour à Draco pour aider son ami. Après, seul merlin saurait ce qui lui arriverait. Et voilà qu'il l'avait perdu ! Théo avait échappé à sa vigilance et s'était faufilé à l'extérieur du manoir.

Draco avait fouillé toutes les pièces sans succès. Il finit par apercevoir par une fenêtre la silhouette de son ami marchant dans le parc en direction de la forêt. Draco le rejoignit.

Le temps de descendre et de faire le tour du manoir, Draco l'avait perdu de vue. Néanmoins, il le retrouva rapidement allongé dans l'herbe brulée, juste à la lisière de la forêt. Il regardait les étoiles et semblait absent comme il l'avait été toute la journée. Draco s'allongea également dans l'herbe en posant sa tête à côté de celle de Théo. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

– Tu te rappelles en troisième année le cours de Lupin sur les Épouvantards ? Demanda Théo.

Bien sûr que Draco se souvenait de ce cours. Dumbledore avait eu l'audace d'engager un loup-garou comme prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Un être chétif et pauvre à en faire vomir. Cela dit, le jeune homme avait dû être forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait été l'un des meilleurs professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il ait pu avoir, si on retire Maugrey Fol Œil qui était complètement barjo.

Ce cours sur les Épouvantards avait marqué toute sa classe, dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé une fois de plus avec les Gryffondors. Le professeur Lupin avait trouvé un Épouvantard et chacun aurait dû lui faire face si Potter n'avait pas eu la merveilleuse idée d'avoir la trouille des détraqueurs. Saint Potter qui était devenu, une fois de plus, le chouchou du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Chaque année c'était pareil.

– Et bien, ma plus grande peur c'était celle-là ...

Théo avait dit cela d'une voix claire et limpide. Comme si ce n'était pas plus important ou plus grave que s'il avait annoncé un changement dans l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill.

– … Que ma mère baisse les bras et me laisse seul avec lui.

Draco eut un frisson. Il était évident que Théo avait compris que sa mère s'était suicidée sans que personne n'ait besoin de lui dire. Mais de l'entendre de sa bouche, c'était un choc.

– Dans un sens, j'étais soulagé que Lupin stoppe le cours après Potter, je n'aurais pas supporté que tout le monde soit au courant.

Draco le comprenait parfaitement, lui aussi avait redouté le test. La plupart de leurs camarades était passés et avait montré des peurs banales comme il est normal pour des adolescents de treize ans. Des serpents, des araignées et autres phobies. Le plus drôle, c'était Londubat et sa peur maladive de Severus Snape.

Lui n'était pas réellement certain de la forme que l'Épouvantard aurait pris face à lui. À l'époque, ça aurait peut-être été son propre père déçu par son comportement. Aujourd'hui, ce serait sans aucun doute le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Je crois que je comprends même si je ne peux qu'imaginer ta souffrance actuelle.

Draco n'étant pas la personne la plus empatique du monde, il pouvait tout de même concevoir la douleur face à la mort de la seule personne sur terre dont vous êtes sûr de l'amour. De l'amour qu'elle vous porte et de celui que vous lui portez en retour. Le seul véritable amour sincère, sans conditions, sans compromis et sans fin.

Après un long moment de silence, Théo reprit la parole. Sa voix était un peu moins assurée et laissait entendre sa fragilité actuelle.

– Quand est-ce qu'a lieu l'enterrement ?

– Après-demain.

– Et ... Est-ce que ... Est-ce qu'il …, la voix du jeune homme mourait dans sa propre gorge. C'était la question la plus difficile de toute sa vie qu'il s'apprêtait à poser. Est-ce que Voldemort sera présent ?

Draco eut une sueur froide à l'évocation de ce nom. Théo l'avait prononcé avec ce qui semblait être une intonation de défi mêlée d'un peu de rage, comme pour regonfler son orgueil. La vie venait de se montrer cruelle envers lui et, pour quelques instants, il n'avait plus peur de rien, pas même du seigneur de ténèbres.

– Oui, le seigneur sera là.

– Bien.

Draco ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'entendait son ami par « bien », mais il sentait qu'il était peu à peu revenu à lui pendant cette conversation. Comme si la perspective de faire face au seigneur des ténèbres lui avait redonné la vie qui s'était échappée de lui au moment où sa mère était morte.

Aucun des deux garçons ne dormit cette nuit-là. Ils restèrent allongés dans l'herbe, les yeux plongés dans les étoiles. Après un long moment de silence, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Surtout de leurs souvenirs d'école. Comme si après cet événement affreux, Théo avait besoin de toutes ces banalités pour se raccrocher à la réalité.

Théo lui raconta comment il avait vécu avec angoisse sa première rentrée à Poudlard, et les anecdotes qu'il avait accumulées durant ces quatre dernières années. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était tellement discret que plus personne ne le remarquait quand il était dans une pièce et que ça lui avait permis d'assister à beaucoup de discussions en tout genre. Il lui avoua même avoir surpris nombre de combines de Draco. Ce dernier se rendit compte que Théo avait toujours fait partie de sa vie sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'était une mine d'informations sur Poudlard et ses élèves, et même quelques professeurs.

Draco, quant à lui, raconta la première fois que Pansy lui avait avoué ses sentiments et comment il s'était moqué d'elle. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas empêché la jeune fille de continuer d'avoir des vues sur lui comme il l'avait lu plus tard dans le journal intime de la serpentard. Il lui raconta également la première fois qu'il avait embrassé une fille en troisième année. C'était une serdaigle qui avait un an de plus qu'eux. Il avait réussi à faire en sorte de garder leur relation secrète pendant les trois mois qu'elle avait duré. Puis, ils s'étaient séparés en bon terme, sans rancœur ni haine. Ils se souriaient parfois dans les couloirs lorsque personne ne les voyait, tout en pensant au secret qu'ils partageaient.

— o0o —

L'aube arriva sans que les deux garçons n'y prêtent attention. Draco commençait à avoir faim et pour son plus grand étonnement, Théo se releva.

– Viens, on va manger un bout.

Draco fut encore plus surpris par cette envie soudaine que son ami avait de manger. En même temps, cela faisait deux jours que ce dernier n'avait rien ingurgité, il devait mourir de faim et commençait seulement à s'en rendre compte. Draco ne broncha pas et attrapa la main tendue de son ami pour se relever, avant que tous deux ne partent en direction du manoir.

Bien qu'il fût très tôt, les elfes de maison étaient déjà en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine. C'était étrange de voir ces petits êtres courir dans tous les sens, manipuler des objets disproportionnés par rapport à leur corps, faire de la magie sans baguette ni sortilèges, le tout dans leurs torchons qui leur servait à la fois de vêtement et de symbole de servitude.

Draco et Théo s'installèrent à la table et même les elfes semblaient heureux que ce dernier ait retrouvé l'appétit. Ils le prouvèrent en préparant une montagne de nourriture, aussi bien du salé que du sucré, et les jeunes hommes leur firent un immense plaisir en mangeant de chaque plat. Même Draco qui habituellement mangeait peu se laissa prendre par la frénésie de son ami et mangea jusqu'à s'en faire exploser l'estomac.

Une fois les deux garçons repus, ils montèrent dans la chambre de Draco. Le soleil commençait timidement à illuminer les collines.

Draco entreprit de passer des vêtements propres et en proposa à Théo. Étant à peu près de la même taille, le jeune homme accepta. Il se peigna également avec ses doigts avant de lisser ses cheveux et les attacher avec son catogan. Draco fut soulagé de voir que son ami reprenait ses habitudes. Il faisait moins peur à voir même si ses yeux étaient encore soulignés par de profonds cernes violacés. Il avait passé une robe de couleur grise-sombre qui lui allait bien.

– Tu penses que ta mère pourrait nous emmener au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ?

– Il faudrait aller lui demander. Pourquoi ?

Draco était intrigué par cette soudaine envie d'aller dans la rue sorcière de Londre. Que pouvait-il avoir envie de faire là-bas la veille de l'enterrement de sa mère ? Mais Théo ne lui répondit pas. Il se mit en marche en direction de la bibliothèque.

Bien qu'il fût encore tôt, ils y trouvèrent Narcissa Malefoy en train de prendre son petit déjeuner tout en lisant un livre sur la vie du créateur de la potion d'amnésie.

– Narcissa, désolé de vous importuner de si bon matin. Mais serait-il possible de nous emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui ?

Narcissa ne s'était pas attendue à voir Théo ici si tôt, en état de parler et de se tenir debout. Toutefois, elle reprit contenance avec une telle rapidité que Draco eut presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé l'état de surprise de sa mère.

– Bien sûr, je peux vous y emmener. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi tu veux t'y rendre ?

– J'aimerais une nouvelle tenue pour l'enterrement ... je n'en ai aucune qui soit digne de rendre hommage à ma mère.

Évidemment, il voulait s'apprêter à la perfection pour faire ses adieux à cette femme, qui était la seule à lui porter tout son amour et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Draco se sentit idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé.

– Laissez-moi finir mon petit déjeuner et m'habiller, et je vous conduis chez madame Guipure.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent avant de se retirer de la bibliothèque. Ils rejoignirent la chambre de Draco où ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux. Ils commençaient à sentir la fatigue s'emparer d'eux, mais ils attrapèrent un magazine de sorcière hebdo qu'ils feuilletèrent à deux. Ils rigolèrent en faisant un test de « Votre chaudron révèle votre type d'amant ».

Même si les rires de Théo sonnaient un peu creux et parfois faux, ils passèrent un assez bon moment sans vraiment se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Et bientôt, un elfe vint les prévenir que Narcissa les attendait devant la cheminée du grand salon.

— o0o —

Ils débarquèrent les uns après les autres dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. La matinée venait de commencer et la salle principale était presque vide. Seuls quelques clients buvant leur café et Tom le barman occupaient l'espace. Tous trois le saluèrent avant de se diriger vers un local dans le fond de la pièce. Narcissa Malefoy tapa de sa baguette magique dans un ordre bien précis les briques sur le mur et, aussitôt, un passage s'ouvrit vers le Chemin de Traverse.

La rue commençait à s'animer, les commerçants sortant leurs articles sur leurs étals, les grilles s'ouvrant par magie. Draco avait toujours aimé cette rue. Petit, sa mère l'y emmenait souvent et ils divaguaient tous les deux de boutiques en boutiques si bien qu'il connaissait par cœur chacune d'elles et ce qu'elles contenaient. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient un but précis et il ne s'agirait pas de flâner.

Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de Mme Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, juste quand ladite Mme Guipure ouvrit la porte de sa boutique. Elle fit un grand sourire à ses futurs clients en les laissant entrer dans sa boutique.

À l'intérieur, cela sentait le tissu neuf et l'amidon. La lumière était claire et apaisante. Draco commença à déambuler dans les rayonnages chargés d'étoffes quand Théo prit la parole :

– Vous serait-il possible de réaliser une commande spéciale dans la journée ?

– Cela dépend de ce que vous avez en tête. Si je peux partir de quelque chose de déjà existant, je peux être en mesure de le retoucher rapidement pour arriver au résultat final que vous désirez.

– Je voudrais du tissu léger et bleu céruléen.

Théo se tourna vers les deux Malefoy.

– C'est sa couleur préférée.

– C'est une idée touchante Théodore, nous allons t'accompagner. De plus, le bleu céruléen ira parfaitement à Draco.

Draco n'était pas vraiment d'avis pour porter une robe de ce bleu qu'il trouvait très féminin, mais ça semblait être important pour Théo alors - pour la première fois de sa vie - Draco mit son ego de côté et suivit sa mère et son ami dans un rayon du fond où se trouvaient plusieurs robes de sorciers dans différentes nuances de bleu.

Mme Guipure en attrapa deux masculines qu'elle tendit à Draco et à Théo. Quant à Narcissa, elle avait elle-même mit la main sur une somptueuse robe faite dans une soie très légère et on ne pouvait plus céruléen, rehaussée d'une ceinture grise à la taille. Celles que la couturière avait données aux jeunes hommes étaient en lin fluide, parfaitement adapté pour un été aussi chaud.

Mme Guipure commença par Théo qui savait déjà exactement ce qu'il voulait, et cela prit deux heures malgré la dextérité de la couturière. Elle était partie de la simple robe de sorcier pour en arriver à un habit proche de ceux des maharajas d'Inde ourlés de fils d'argent qui donnait à Théo des airs de prince d'orient.

Elle enchaîna avec la robe de Narcissa Malefoy qui n'avait besoin que d'une petite reprise au niveau de la poitrine. Sa mère trouvait cette robe parfaite comme elle était.

– Je pense que ma mère aurait adoré porter une telle robe. Elle est parfaite, Narcissa.

Les mots de Théo firent rosir les joues de la concernée et, une fois les retouches de la robe terminées, c'était au tour de Draco de monter sur le podium pour passer sa robe de sorcier aux doigts et à la baguette agiles de Mme Guipure.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas quelque chose d'aussi extravagant que son ami. Il voulait une tenue digne d'un véritable Malefoy et c'était déjà mal parti au vue de la couleur de base imposée. Son père allait voir rouge en voyant son fils unique et sa femme affublés de la sorte pour un enterrement. Draco avait peur, peur que ces tenues, même si c'était un très bel hommage à la défunte, ne soient mal vues par les familles de sang pur qui seraient présentes. Et même si personne n'oserait rien dire sur le moment, Draco redoutait l'après, dans l'intimité du manoir, de ce que son père allait lui faire subir à lui et à sa mère pour avoir tourné en dérision le nom des Malefoy. Puis, il eut peur pour son ami : Qu'est-ce que Théodore Nott Senior allait faire subir à son fils qu'il n'avait jamais aimé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à cet enfant dont la seule faute serait d'honorer la mémoire de sa mère ?

Draco savait qu'au fond, Narcissa avait suivi l'idée du jeune homme pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Ainsi, ils seraient trois à faire front. Et peut-être que ça permettrait d'attirer la clémence des autres, mais il doutait que le seigneur des ténèbres soit, quant à lui, tolérant face à un affront de la sorte. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce dernier ne vienne finalement pas. Qu'il soit occupé ailleurs.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la cloche de la porte retentit, le tirant de ses réflexions. Draco se tenait bien droit sur le podium, autour duquel Mme Giupure s'activait à ajuster la robe de sorcier sans y ajouter la moindre fioriture, lorsque Pansy Parkinson fit son entrée dans la boutique.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net en voyant Draco affublé d'une tenue de la sorte.

– Alors, Draco ... La jeune fille peinait à reprendre son souffle tant elle rigolait. Je ne savais pas que tu avais changé de bord.

Draco détestait cette fille qui était collée à ses basques depuis sa première année telle une ombre. Partout où il allait dans Poudlard, elle était là aussi avec sa tête de Pékinois et ses airs supérieurs qui ne lui allaient pas.

– Et en quel honneur Monsieur Draco Malefoy porte-t-il une robe d'une couleur si féminine ?

– Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Parkinson !

Draco avait craché sa réplique aussi froidement et avec autant de flegme qu'il en était capable.

– J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Daphnée quand je vais lui raconter ça. Les yeux de la jeune fille avaient glissé vers Théo. Et qu'est-ce que Nott fait là, avec toi ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de jeter un regard sur Théo pour sentir que son ami s'était décomposé et avait essayé de se faire le plus petit possible à l'instant même où Pansy avait pénétré les lieux. Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la jeune fille que sa mère donnait déjà de la voix.

\- Pansy chérie, je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup mieux à faire. Repasse donc plus tard.

La mère de Draco s'était adressée à Pansy comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille qui venait d'essayer de se mêler à une conversation à laquelle elle n'était pas conviée. La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre et tourna vite les talons pour sortir de la boutique. Elle allait très certainement retrouver au plus vite ses amies pour leur raconter en détail ce qu'elle venait de vivre dans la boutique de Mme Guipure.

Il fallut trente minutes à la couturière pour terminer son travail sur Draco. Il était maintenant en possession de la robe de sorcier bleu céruléen cintrée à sa taille. Sans dentelle comme elle a pu ajouter à la robe de sa mère, sans fils d'argent comme elle avait ajouté à la tenue de Théo. Non, une simple robe dans une belle étoffe et parfaitement ajustée... Si on oubliait la couleur, c'était une robe de sorcier parfaitement digne d'un Malefoy.

Après avoir payé les créations, Narcissa Malefoy emmena les deux jeunes hommes manger un bout au Chaudron Baveur avant de les ramener au manoir.

Théo - pris d'un courage insoupçonné - préféra directement rentrer chez lui pour attendre le lendemain, au calme. Mais Draco se doutait que ce n'était pas l'unique raison.

— o0o—

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le petit cimetière de Cherhill devant le caveau familial des Nott. L'enterrement avait lieu en fin de matinée et tout le monde était déjà là. Seul le seigneur des ténèbres manquait à l'appel, ce qui dans le fond n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

Draco était présent aux côtés de Théo qui se tenait droit et silencieux. Pas une seule larme dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir ça se voyait, ses cernes étaient encore plus creusés que la veille.

Le jeune homme avait agrémenté le col de sa robe d'une magnifique broche en argent ciselée en forme d'ailes, avec en son centre un saphir de la taille d'un gallion. C'était un bijou qui appartenait à sa mère et il était allé discrètement le récupérer dans sa coiffeuse la nuit dernière. Il avait également récupéré des rubans que Constance aimait tant ensorceler. Il en avait noué un dans ses cheveux. Il était comme fait d'argent liquide et animé, si bien qu'il voletait dans un vent inexistant.

Théo avait avoué à Draco qu'il avait récupéré ainsi plusieurs bijoux, des écharpes et aussi une robe qu'il avait dissimulée dans sa chambre. Il savait que son père ferait, si tôt l'enterrement terminé, disparaitre toutes les traces de sa mère et il tenait à préserver des objets lui appartenant. Théo avait besoin de se raccrocher aux objets que sa mère aimait porter. Pour son plus grand malheur, il avait dû trier ce qu'il garderait avec lui loin des yeux de son père.

La broche étant sur lui, il ne pourrait pas la lui retirer. C'était une broche envoutée qui appartenait à la famille de Constance depuis des générations et qui ne pouvait être touchée que par sa descendance directe. Par conséquent, son père ne pourrait jamais mettre la main dessus.

Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs signe au maître de cérémonie de commencer.

Pour le plus grand soulagement de Draco, il n'avait pas attendu que le seigneur des ténèbres leur fasse l'honneur de sa présence pour commencer. Il sentait que Théo était soulagé également.

Ils avaient pris place au premier rang. Le maître de cérémonies était un petit homme trapu et insipide. Il portait une robe simple et noire qui le boudinait légèrement. Draco trouvait cet homme parfaitement ridicule. Toutefois, c'était le sorcier qui savait le mieux s'exprimer en pareille occasion.

Le corps de Constance avait été vêtu d'une robe en velour bleu céruléen, Théo avait insisté sur ce détail auprès des embaumeurs. Il l'avait maquillée de la même façon qu'elle le faisait chaque jours et avait accroché autour de son cou un collier en argent avec un saphir taillé en forme de goutte.

Dans ses mains, reposant sur son ventre encore bombé, il y avait sa baguette.

– Ce n'est pas une amie, mais une âme qui nous a quittés, laissant dans nos cœurs un vide. Et en ces temps difficiles, quelle tristesse de voir du sang aussi pur gaspillé...

Une vague d'approbation se répandit dans l'assistance. Draco sentit Théo se tendre sur sa chaise.

– Que le geste de cette femme nous rappelle à tous que nous ne devons pas céder à ce genre d'acte faible. Nous devons nous battre pour nos idéaux et permettre au seigneur des ténèbres d'accéder au pouvoir, afin de remettre à leur place tous ces êtres au sang impur et débarrasser notre monde de tous les traîtres à leur sang.

Ce qui devait être un hommage à Constance Nott se transforma en procès. Draco cessa rapidement d'écouter, il attrapa la main de Théo pour l'empêcher de hurler ou de s'effondrer devant tous ces mangemorts. Il ne devait pas craquer aujourd'hui, pas devant ces gens ou il signerait son arrêt de mort. Draco sentait son ami serrer cette main salvatrice aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et vit que son ami serrait les dents si fort que les veines de son front saillaient, il pouvait même voir ses yeux devenir humides même s'il parvenait à contenir ses larmes.

De l'autre côté de lui, il sentait que sa mère avait du mal à respirer mais - en parfaite épouse Malefoy - elle ne laissait absolument rien paraître.

Le serment continua un long moment et quand il prit fin, une salve d'applaudissements éclata. Draco se sentit obligé d'y participer mais il eut envie de vomir. Théo, lui, resta de marbre. Il accompagna son père et le corps de sa mère pour sceller le caveau. Le maître de cérémonie, d'un coup de baguette, inscrivit dans la pierre d'une très belle écriture le nom de la défunte suivi de sa date de naissance et de mort.

Théodore Nott Senior y inscrivit le plus horrible des épitaphes : "Morte par faiblesse d'âme", et ressortit du caveau comme si de rien n'était, laissant planté-là son fils unique et orphelin de mère, seul.

Les gens commençaient à transplaner pour se rendre à la réception que M. Nott avait prévu après l'enterrement. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'étant pas venu à la cérémonie y serait sûrement. Ils voudraient tous lui faire bonne impression, Lucius Malefoy en première ligne, qui transplana sans même se soucier de comment Draco allait revenir au manoir.

Mais Draco était trop préoccupé pour se rendre compte que son père était déjà parti. Il s'approcha de Théo qui était toujours face au caveau de sa mère. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps, ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Il pleurait en silence.

Draco s'approcha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Je te promets, quand tout ça se sera terminé, on viendra changer cet épitaphe.

Il sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule.

– Il faut que je vous ramène rapidement avant que certains ne se rendent compte de notre absence.

Draco se décolla de Théo et lui tendit un mouchoir avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne restait dans le cimetière qu'eux trois. Théo se ressaisit et Narcissa les fit transplaner devant l'entrée de la propriété des Nott.

— o0o—

C'était une journée belle et chaude comme toutes celles de cet été infernal. Théodore Nott Sénior avait décidé d'organiser la réception post-enterrement dans le parc. Des personnes n'ayant pas participé à la cérémonie s'étaient invitées à la réception. Il grouillait là une centaine de personnes.

Draco, sa mère et Théo essayèrent de se faufiler dans la foule pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur le seigneur des ténèbres qui avait enfin fait l'honneur à la famille Nott de venir présenter ses condoléances.

Il se matérialisa devant les trois nouveaux arrivants.

– Draco, Narcissa... Comme c'est charmant de votre part de vous occuper du jeune Monsieur Nott.

Draco réprima un frisson. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait et faisait face au seigneur des ténèbres. Tout était repoussant chez cet homme. Ses yeux rouges, son corps grand et maigre, ses doigts osseux, son nez inexistant et sa voix. Sa voix froide, dénuée de tout sentiment. Une voix sifflante et pénétrante comme un poignard.

– Draco, ton père doit être si fier de toi, tu as l'air de savoir t'entourer des bonnes personnes, et c'est important de soutenir les gens qui sont comme nous.

En prononçant ces paroles, ses yeux dérivèrent sur Théo, le transperçant de part en part. Draco sentit son ami frémir à côté de lui. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient que trop conscience de l'emprise nocive qui émanait du seigneur des ténèbres. Même Narcissa avait du mal à rester de marbre.

– Mais tu devrais faire attention à ne pas trop aider le jeune Nott. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait se révéler aussi faible et inutile que sa mère.

Draco sentit le regard rouge de son interlocuteur plonger au fond des siens, tentant d'y arracher des informations. La pression se faisait de plus en plus forte dans sa tête, mais il était assez fier de se rendre compte que le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même avait du mal à pénétrer son esprit. Ce dernier laissa transparaître un léger agacement avant de tourner les talons et de partir en direction de Severus Snape.

– J'en attends beaucoup de toi, Draco Malefoy, dit le seigneur des ténèbres avant de disparaître complètement dans la foule.

Draco tremblait légèrement, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Théo. Il voyait bien que son ami était sur le point de s'effondrer. Il le saisit par le bras et s'enfonça dans la forêt entre les deux propriétés de leur famille. Ils s'étaient suffisamment montrés à la réception pour se permettre de disparaître s'éclipser.

Une fois dans la clairière, Théo fondit en larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et c'était bien normal après cette journée épouvantable, pensa Draco.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très joyeux.

Promis les prochain seront plus léger !

J'attend vos review positives et négatives !

Allé à vendredi prochain si vous le voulez bien !

 **MAJ le 30/07/2019 Pour correction syntaxe, orthographe et suppression d'incohérence.**

 **MAJ le 22/10/2019 Pour correction syntaxe et orthographe.**

 **MAJ le 24/12/2019 correction orthographe, syntaxe et cohérence.**


	5. Chapter 4 - La chevalière des Malefoys

Bonjour,

Prmièreme je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté mon chapitre vendredi dernier. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous l'attendait avec impatience. Mais voilà je suis pas douer pour écrire des chapitre de transition et je préférais prendre mon temps pour le faire que de vous servir un chapitre baclé.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _O-A-N-A :_ Non tu n'es pas un lecteur casse-couille. Déjà parce-que j'ai pas de couille, ensuite parce-que tes remarques son constructives.

Pour te répondre sur les remaques du chapitre précédent

1- Tu m'as déjà dit par mail que tu trouvais la réaction de Draco face à Voldemort un peu faible, je suis d'accord dans une certaine mesure. Je m'explique, il ne faut pas oublier que Draco à été élevé dans l'amour et le respect de la magie noir et qu'l aime cette magie. On l'as aussi élever en lui apprenant à maitriser ses émotion et donc même si Voldemort lui fait peur il ne peux pas être aussi effrayer que l'es Harry qui n'as aprit la connaissance du monde magique, de la magie noir et de l'existance de voldemort il n'y as que 5 ans.

2- Au sujet de Voldemort. Oui il aime la subtilité mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il l'ai à chaque fois. Quand il veux dire les choses clairement il le fait. D'autant plus que là son but n'était de vexer ou de mettre mal à l'aise mais bine de mettre en Garde Draco. Il voit que ce jeune homme à un énorme potentiel et qu'il pourait l'utiliser à bon escient mais qu'a tout moment Draco peux basculer contre lui. il est même admiratif dans une certaine mesure du soutien que Draco porte à Théo bien qu'il n'ai aucune estime pour ce dernier.

3- Oui la broche de théo va réapparaitre dans la suite du récit. Comme tu t'en es douté c'est un objet magique d'une grande puissance (il se pourait même que se soit un artéfact des sœur de la nuit lol). Et c'est vrai que je n'avait pas pensé à faire intéragir le père de Théo avec la broche. Je vais y penser pour l'inclure dans le remaniement future de ce chapitre. L'idée me plait.

Voilà c'est fini pour les réponses au reviews. Maintenant place au chapitre de la semaine !

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - La chevalière des Malefoy**

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient fini par rentrer dans leur manoir respectif. Draco dormit très peu cette nuit-là. Il avait respecté l'envie de Théo d'être seul. Alors il était rentré et s'était changé avant de s'écrouler dans son lit, tandis que la journée n'était pas encore terminée. Il avait entendu ses parents rentrer de la réception... A vrai dire, il avait surtout entendu son père lever la voix contre sa mère.

– Inconscients ! Vous êtes tous les deux aussi inconscients l'un que l'autre ! Quel exemple tu donnes à notre fils. C'est encore un jeune écervelé et influençable ! Et toi, au lieu de l'empêcher de suivre les idées stupides de son soi-disant ami, tu l'encourages !

– Constance était mon amie !

– Elle est morte parce qu'elle était trop faible pour supporter sa propre vie ! Et toi, plutôt que d'avoir l'intelligence de te dissocier de son image, toi... Toi tu lui rends hommage en embarquant mon fils dans cette manigance ! Tu n'as pas idée de l'impact dans l'esprit des gens. Déjà que le seigneur des ténèbres doute de toi, maintenant il va douter de Draco !

La voix de Lucius avait résonné dans le manoir avec une telle force que Draco en rata un battement de cœur. Il se redressa paniqué et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. La peur lui serrait les entrailles. Il tenta comme il put de retrouver son calme. Il savait que son père n'allait pas tarder à venir le corriger, aussi, il ne devait pas lui donner plus de raisons d'être en colère contre lui. Il se précipita vers son armoire, en tira une robe noire qu'il enfila et passa de la gomme dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer impeccablement. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à passer un coup de chiffon sur sa baguette.

Il s'installa au bureau sous sa fenêtre et ouvrit son livre de potion. Il lisait attentivement la recette de la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. C'est au moment où il cherchait dans un autre livre comment réduire des épines de porc-épic en la poudre la plus fine possible que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas sur son père.

Ce dernier avait utilisé un sort pour forcer la porte pensant que son fils l'avait verrouillée, chose que Draco n'avait pas faite. Lucius en fut légèrement décontenancé. Le jeune homme inspira, se leva et fit face à son père. Malgré toute la crainte que cet homme lui inspirait, il ne laissa paraître qu'un visage impassible. Il barricada ses pensées même s'il savait que son père était incapable de pratiquer la legilimancie.

Lucius passa au crible la tenue de son fils, ainsi que sa chambre. Il ne trouvait rien à dire si bien que ses narines se dilataient sous le coup de la colère. C'est Draco qui rompit ce silence tendu.

– Soutenir les gens faibles d'esprit dans un moment de difficultés psychologiques, c'est le meilleur moyen de s'assurer leur fidélité. Et de les amener à faire ce qu'on veut d'eux.

Le ton que Draco avait employé était celui d'un manipulateur. Comme si son acte était réfléchi pour le futur et non l'acte d'un ami face à la peine et au chagrin d'un autre ami. Il était heureux que Théo n'assiste pas à cet échange. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à mentir avec autant d'aplomb s'il avait dû dire ces mêmes mots en présence de son ami.

Il vit passer une lueur de fierté dans le regard de son père pendant que celui-ci remettait ses cheveux en place dans un geste lent et calculé pour ne pas trahir ses pensées.

– Bien tu as donc plus de jugeote que ton idiote de mère.

Lucius repartit en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant son fils dans un état qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. À l'instant où son père avait disparu derrière la porte, Draco s'était mis à trembler. Il avait réussi pour la première fois de sa vie à faire face à son père et à donner le change.

— o0o —

Draco avait vraiment réussi à convaincre son père bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu même. Le lendemain, son père l'invita - c'était plus une obligation qu'une invitation à proprement parler - à suivre en silence une réunion des partisans du seigneur des ténèbres. Même s'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, il y alla dans l'ombre de son père.

Par chance, elle se déroulait dans le manoir des Malefoy. Mais Draco était de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et mesures des arrivées des mangemorts. Même s'il savait que les plus terribles et fidèles au seigneur des ténèbres étaient encore à Azkaban.

Ils préparèrent une attaque visant Harry Potter. Même s'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, il trouvait ça bien cruel de lui envoyer des Détraqueurs en plein quartier moldu. Le but était de le pousser à se servir de sa magie en dehors de l'école, espérant ainsi qu'il serait renvoyé et sa baguette confisquée. Le rendant par la même occasion plus accessible.

Draco avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi des adultes avaient tant de mal à neutraliser un gamin. Après tout, Harry Potter n'était pas plus âgé que lui-même, pas meilleur non plus, il était même moins bon dans bon nombre de disciplines ... Et pourtant, il ne cessait de mettre en échec le seigneur des ténèbres. Les mangemorts autour de la table semblaient anxieux : même pour eux, gérer des Détraqueurs n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Même si ces êtres étaient naturellement enclins à suivre les forces maléfiques, elles respectaient très peu les êtres vivants, y compris les êtres obscurs et maléfiques qu'étaient les mangemorts les plus endurcis.

Rien que le fait de les entendre évoquer donnait des sueurs froides à Draco. Il en avait vu à Poudlard, durant sa troisième année, et il ne pouvait que se souvenir de l'impression de froid et de tristesse intense qui émanait de ces créatures. Même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître à l'époque, il en avait eu une peur immense. Et il en avait toujours peur maintenant.

L'attaque était prévue pour le soir-même. Draco aurait des nouvelles, bien assez rapidement.

La réunion bifurqua rapidement sur les partisans qui étaient emprisonnés et comment ils allaient faire pour les libérer. Cela deviendrait plus simple à présent que les Détraqueurs qui gardaient la prison étaient plus ou moins de leur côté. Draco n'avait pas spécialement hâte que sa folle de tante Bellatrix soit libérée. Elle viendrait forcément vivre au manoir et ne lui laisserait pas une minute de répit.

La réunion s'acheva enfin et Draco fut congédié par son père. Il marchait silencieusement dans le couloir pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait plus s'exiler à la bordure de la forêt comme il l'avait fait tout le début de l'été, cela aurait été avouer à son père qu'il lui avait menti. Il devait plus que jamais tenir son rôle jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Dans la nuit, il était allé récupérer les livres qu'il avait laissé la bas.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées... Comment allait-il faire pour raconter tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à Théo ? Lui serait-il possible de prévenir Potter avant qu'il ne soit attaqué ? Une silhouette arriva à sa hauteur. Severus Snape, homme mince aux cheveux gras et noirs, au nez crochu et au teint cireux. Ses dents jaunes, d'une longueur inégale et son éternelle cape longue et noire qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une chauve-souris. Son parrain et professeur de potions.

– Il doit en être ainsi. Ne te mêle pas d'affaires dont tu ignores les tenants et les aboutissants.

Draco frissonna. Il avait relâché son esprit, oubliant que l'un des plus grands legilimens qu'il connaissait était dans le manoir. Il commença à paniquer avant de relever toutes les barrières mentales qu'il possédait.

Mais il se détendit quand il sentit la main de son parrain se poser sur son épaule.

– C'est un jeu dangereux auquel tu t'apprêtes à jouer. Réfléchis bien avant de ne plus pouvoir faire machine arrière.

Snape lâcha l'épaule du jeune homme et repartit dans un bruissement de cape vers la salle où se trouvaient encore tous les mangemorts. Draco était resté pantois dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas si Snape venait de lui conseiller de ne pas se mêler des affaires des mangemorts ou s'il ne devait pas tenter de prévenir Potter.

Après réflexion, ce n'était pas réellement une dissuasion mais une invitation à en apprendre davantage avant de foncer tête baissée dans une situation trop compliquée et d'une trop grande importance.

À cet instant, Draco comprit que Severus Snape était bien plus qu'il ne paraissait et qu'il ne trahirait jamais les bribes de pensées qu'il avait perçu chez son filleul.

— o0o —

L'attaque des Détraqueurs s'était parfaitement déroulée. Ils s'en étaient même pris au cousin moldu de Harry Potter. ça avait dû être une expérience effrayante pour lui qui ne pouvait même pas voir ce qui était en train de s'en prendre à lui.

Premièrement renvoyé de Poudlard, Potter se retrouva par miracle - enfin grâce à Dumbledore - à devoir passer une audience pour déterminer si oui ou non il serait renvoyé de l'école. Cette audience se transforma en procès devant tout le Magenmagot. Le père de Draco en jubilait d'avance, mais sa joie retomba très vite car, une fois de plus, Saint Potter s'était tiré d'affaire grâce aux manigances du vieux fou.

Lucius Malefoy passa le reste de l'été à influencer le ministre de la magie à coups de grandes discussions et de tas d'or, ainsi qu'à obliger Draco à suivre les rassemblements des mangemorts quand ils avaient lieu au manoir.

Le jeune homme ne vit Théo que deux fois durant le reste de l'été. Ils étaient parvenus chacun de leur côté à se donner rendez-vous au cœur de la nuit dans leur clairière. Ils échangeaient les informations qu'ils avaient récolté. C'est surtout Draco qui racontait tout ce qu'il entendait pendant les réunions qui se tenaient aux manoirs. Il voyait bien que Théo allait de plus en plus mal. Qu'il était bien plus maigre qu'au début de l'été et que des taches sombres s'étalaient de plus en plus sur sa peau beaucoup trop blafarde. Toutefois, le père de Théo n'était pas assez stupide pour toucher au visage de son fils.

Depuis l'enterrement, il n'avait pas retiré la broche au saphir et il semblait s'y accrocher comme un naufragé s'accroche à sa bouée.

La fin de l'été arriva très vite et la lettre annuelle de Poudlard arriva comme la promesse d'une libération.

Elle arriva le matin du trente-et-un août. La veille, le ministre de la magie avait annoncé le décret N°22 d'éducation, lui permettant de nommer un membre compétent au titre de professeur de Poudlard si Dumbledore ne trouvait pas quelqu'un de suffisamment compétent.

L'enveloppe lui parut plus épaisse que les années précédentes. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit pour en récupérer le contenu : il y avait trois plis au lieu des deux habituels, et sa surprise fut grande quand il sentit tomber dans le creux de sa main un petit objet métallique.

Il fit rouler l'objet entre ses doigts pour venir l'examiner. C'était un badge vert et argent, un grand P incrusté dans un serpent. Un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. C'était l'insigne des préfets. Il avait été nommé préfet de sa maison. Chef des Serpentards.

Dans les plis, il y avait l'habituelle lettre avec les horaires de trains et le billet pour le Poudlard express, la liste des manuels de cette nouvelle année et enfin, une lettre de son directeur de maison, Severus Snape, le félicitant et lui expliquant son rôle de préfet. Il sentit une grande vague de fierté et de satisfaction se déverser dans son corps. Il avait envie de hurler, sauter, courir. Mais comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte, il se contenta de sourire et épingla l'insigne au revers de sa robe.

Il attrapa sa liste de livres et descendit dans la salle à manger. Il était encore tôt, son père et sa mère étaient encore là. Il vint s'installer à la table et aussitôt, un petit déjeuner fit son apparition devant lui.

– Ravi que tu viennes enfin partager ta présence au petit déjeuner. Lucius avait parlé sur un ton badin tout en continuant sa lecture de la Gazette du sorcier.

– Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien profiter d'un dernier petit déjeuner en votre compagnie avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Lucius Malefoy posa son journal pour regarder son fils. L'insigne de préfet attira son œil et Draco vit fugacement une lueur de fierté.

– Je vois qu'ils ont eu le bon goût de te nommer préfet.

– Qui d'autre en aurait l'étoffe, si ce n'est moi, le meilleur élève de ma maison, attrapeur de mérite et descendant sang-pur de la famille la plus prestigieuse depuis des générations ?

Draco avait parfaitement réussi son ton méprisant, froid et distant. Son père lui adressa un petit sourire en coin avant de replonger dans sa lecture approfondie du journal.

– Mère, je me disais qu'il faudrait que nous emmenions Théo sur le chemin de traverse avec nous aujourd'hui, pour qu'il puisse également acheter ses manuels.

– Tu as raison, Draco. Je vais envoyer un mot à son père et un elfe le chercher. Nous partirons juste après le petit déjeuner, je vois que tu es déjà prêt.

Narcissa Malefoy se leva dans un mouvement élégant et quitta la pièce, sûrement pour rejoindre son bureau pour écrire la lettre . Le père de Draco ne tarda pas à se lever également pour se rendre au ministère de la magie où il avait un énième rendez-vous avec le ministre en personne.

Draco plia sa liste de livres pour la mettre dans sa poche et se rendit dans le grand salon. Il partait toujours par la cheminée du grand salon pour se rendre au chemin de traverse.

Rapidement, Théo arriva les cheveux en bataille, la robe froissée, le teint cireux et des cernes noirs sous les yeux. La mère de Draco arriva dans son sillage et d'un coup de baguette, elle attacha les cheveux de Théo bien lissé et bien serré dans un catogan en cuir noir avant de lisser sa robe.

Narcissa Malefoy décida de transplaner plutôt que d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Elle portait une très belle robe dans les tons clairs et il était hors de question de se salir.

— o0o —

Ils arrivèrent sur le chemin de traverse, qui était particulièrement animé en cette veille de la rentrée de Poudlard. Plein d'élèves d'âge varié et leurs parents passaient de magasin en magasin pour acheter plume et parchemin, ingrédients pour les potions, nécessaire à balai, nouvelles robes et, pour les premières années, une baguette.

Draco resserra la prise sur la sienne à l'intérieur de sa poche. Il avait toujours aimé cette rue et ses boutiques. Il aimait aussi la rue des embrumes où il se rendait de temps en temps avec son père pour prendre possession d'objets de magie noire. Draco avait toujours aimé ces objets et leur potentiel. Pour ça, il était bien le digne fils de son père.

Ils commencèrent leur tour par Gringotts pour récupérer l'or nécessaire aux différents achats de la journée. Narcissa donna à chacun des garçons une belle somme.

– Vous êtes assez grands pour vous débrouiller tout seuls. Rejoignez-moi chez Floriant Fortarome en fin d'après-midi. Et tachez de ne pas faire honte à nos familles.

Sur ces paroles, Narcissa Malefoy disparut dans le « pop » caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplane, laissant Draco et Théo seuls pour leurs achats.

Ils débutèrent par Mme. Guipure pour se refaire faire des uniformes neufs à leur taille et aux couleurs de leur maison. Puis, ils achetèrent un jeu de nouvelles plumes de très bonne qualité ainsi que du parchemin d'une finesse et d'une douceur excessive. Draco traina Théo dans la boutique de quidditch. Il devait racheter de la graisse pour son balai. Il prit également de nouvelles protections pour ses avant-bras dans un cuir de dragon renforcé par des sortilèges. Il compléta le tout par une demi-douzaine de vif d'argent pour l'entraînement.

Ils ne leur restaient qu'à passer chez Fleury et Bott pour leurs manuels de cinquième année. Quand ils passèrent la porte du libraire, ils tombèrent nez à nez sur Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass.

Draco vit le même insigne que lui sur le revers de la robe de Pansy Parkinson. Il en soupira intérieurement... Il aurait préféré avoir la rusée Daphné en homologue féminin plutôt que cette peste de Parkinson. La jeune fille, elle, afficha un sourire carnassier.

– Draco chou... On va pouvoir profiter de la salle de bain des préfets ensemble, dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Mais les deux jeunes filles avaient le même niveau scolaire et, malheureusement pour le jeune homme, Parkison était beaucoup plus respectée chez les serpentards que Daphné.

– Dans tes rêves, Parkinson. Il se tourna vers l'autre jeune fille. Bonjour Daphné, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

– Mes parents m'ont envoyé moi et Astoria, elle pointa du menton une jeune fille de deux ans leur cadette qui était absorbée par la lecture d'un livre traitant sur les potions utilisées au moyen Âge, dans le sud de la France pendant ces trois dernières semaines.

Il est vrai qu'en y prêtant attention, les deux jeunes filles avaient le teint doré par le soleil. Les deux sœurs Greengrass étaient aussi différentes qu'il était possible. Astoria était aussi brune que sa sœur était blonde. Daphné était grande, élancée, très élégante. Toujours à comploter avec les autres serpents pour faire des mauvaises blagues. Astoria était plus du genre renfermée sur elle même. Toujours plongée dans un livre, elle faisait un peu moins attention à son apparence que sa grande sœur mais elle n'en était pas moins belle. Elles avaient cependant en commun qu'elles excellaient dans tout ce qu'elles entreprenaient. À elles deux, elles ramenaient beaucoup de points à la maison des serpentards.

Draco aimait bien les deux sœurs, chacune avec son caractère. Elles s'adoraient, même si parfois elles avaient des mots dans la salle commune pour des raisons qui échappaient aux autres. C'était à chaque fois un petit spectacle qu'elles offraient aux serpentards présents dans la salle commune. Elles maîtrisaient tellement de sortilèges à elles deux que c'en était magnifique de les voir s'écharper en public.

– Oui, ça se voit que vous avez profité du soleil. Cela dit, nous n'avons pas été en manque non plus au vu de la canicule qui a persisté tout l'été. J'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir.

– Tiens, tu te traines encore Nott dans les pattes à ce que je vois, lâcha Parkinson de sa voix la plus infecte.

Cette fille tapait vraiment sur les nerfs de Draco. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter plus de deux minutes que l'attention ne lui soit pas portée.

– Je t'avais bien dit que notre Draco donnait dans la charité.

Elle s'était adressée à Daphné. Cette dernière eut un petit sourire désolé qu'elle adressa aux deux garçons. Elle n'avait jamais considéré Théo comme un serpentard de sous rang. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules personnes avec qui il lui arrivait de parler depuis leur première année à Poudlard.

– Ça suffit, Parkinson, on t'a pas demandé de l'ouvrir.

Draco eut la satisfaction de voir le visage de Pansy Parkinson se décomposer. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui parle comme ça. Habituellement, Draco lui parlait comme à une égale, parfois avec énervement mais jamais de façon aussi autoritaire et froide. C'était la première fois qu'il osait parler comme ça à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un de ces deux idiots que sont Crabe et Goyle. Et il en ressentit un immense plaisir, surtout en voyant que ça fonctionnait à la perfection et que pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, il avait réussi à faire taire Pansy Parkinson.

– Daphné, c'était un plaisir de te voir. On se voit demain dans le train ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Draco bouscula sans ménagement Pansy pour aller dans le rayon des manuels scolaires, Théo sur ses talons. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire à Daphné qui le lui rendit avec un clin d'œil.

— o0o —

Le soir venu, Draco était dans sa chambre, sa valise grande ouverte et toutes ses affaires alignées et pliées sur son lit. Il faisait un dernier check up pour être sûr de ne rien oublier quand il entendit des petits coups secs frapper à sa porte.

– Entrez.

Il s'était attendu à sa mère ou à un elfe de maison, voire même Théo. Mais certainement pas à son père. C'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait la peine de toquer avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son fils. Toutefois, Draco ne laissa rien paraître de son étonnement.

– Ta nomination en tant que préfet et ton investissement auprès de la cause ces dernières semaines m'ont prouvé que tu étais le digne représentant de la famille Malefoy que je voulais que tu sois... Que j'ai mis des années à t'inculquer. Et il est vrai que ces quatre dernières années j'ai douté, douté d'être parvenu à te rendre digne de ce nom de famille. J'ai encore plus douté quand tu as commencé à te lier "d'amitié" au jeune Nott. Son père semblait légèrement gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer de l'affection à qui que ce soit, et surtout quand il s'agissait de son fils. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu m'as rendu fier ces dernières semaines. C'est pourquoi je voulais te donner ça.

Il lui tendit un petit écrin en velours vert sombre. En l'ouvrant, il y découvrit une chevalière en argent sur laquelle était ciselé un serpent.

– Elle est dans la famille depuis des siècles, passant de père en fils. Elle est de manufacture gobelin. Elle est le symbole de ton appartenance à la famille Malefoy, non pas par le sang mais par les principes.

Draco passa la chevalière à l'annulaire de sa main droite. Elle lui allait parfaitement. C'était le premier et seul présent que son père lui ait jamais fait, et cela toucha le jeune homme qui eut du mal à garder son masque impassible. Il voyait bien que son père avait du mal à garder le sien également.

– Merci père.

– Je vous accompagnerai toi et ta mère à King Cross, demain.

Lucius laissa son fils seul dans sa chambre avec sa valise encore vide.

Draco s'activa sur ses affaires. Il glissa l'écrin de velours dans une de ses paires de chaussettes. Puis il rangea avec méthode et discipline pour que tout rentre et reste ordonné jusqu'à son ouverture dans les dortoirs. Il ferma sa valise et posa son balai de course dessus avant de se glisser dans son lit.

Demain, une nouvelle année débutait.

* * *

Et voilà !

Et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos commentaire positifs et négatifs !

A vendredi prochain si vous le voulez bien !

 **MAJ le 31/07/2019 : Pour correction syntaxe, orthographe et suppression incohérences.**

 **MAJ le 24/10/2019 : Pour correction syntaxe et orthographe.**

 **MAJ le 24/12/2019 : pour correction orthopgraphe, syntaxe et cohérence.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Le Poudlard Expresse

Bonjour à tous !

J'espères que vous allez bien, moi ça vas très bien ! Je suis contente cette semaine j'ai réussit l'exploit de finir mon chapitre !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Rayan-du-griffoul :_ Alors je ne sais pas si Draco va embrasser le chemin de la lumière cette année, mais en tout cas c'est sur qu'il à décidé de ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbre.

 _O-A-N-A :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'ai adoré écrire la joute verbal entre Draco et Pansy. Il y en aura d'autre dans le genre par la suite. Et je suis très contente que me figure de style te parles !

Et oui je suis d'accore que le terme squater n'ai pas du tout adapté à la situation avec bellatrix ^^ mais que veux tu je n'avais pas beaucoup l'inspiration sur le moment.

Bon pour en revenir sur notre chapitre de la semaine. Nous revoilà dans un passage où pour être au plus proche de la saga originale j'ai reprit des dialogue et des passe écrit par JKR (est-ce que vous arriverez à le reconnaitre ?)

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Le Poudlard express**

Le quai de la voie 9 ¾ était bondé d'élèves et de leurs parents. Certains couraient après leurs animaux pour pouvoir les remettre dans leur cage ou leur panier. Des mères remettaient en place les robes sur les épaules de leurs enfants, d'autres leur couraient après avec un sac oublié pendant que la locomotive laissait échapper des panaches de vapeur noire au-dessus de la foule.

C'était bientôt l'heure du départ et certains venaient tout juste d'arriver sur les quais. Draco, lui, était arrivé en avance comme chaque année pour pouvoir choisir le meilleur compartiment possible, même si cette année il n'y passerait pas tout son temps. Il était attendu dès que le train se mettrait en route dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets, dans lequel on leur expliquerait plus en détail leur rôle, leurs droits et leurs devoirs.

Mais en attendant, Draco avait trouvé un compartiment où il s'était installé avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être rejoint par Blaise Zabini. Blaise était ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'un véritable ami aux yeux de Draco. Il avait été élevé comme lui dans l'idée de la suprématie du sang pur. Contrairement à Crabbe et Goyle, il avait un cerveau et un esprit de libre arbitre qui lui permettait de se placer en égal face à Draco. Il était grand, noir, avec des pommettes hautes et des yeux en amande. Beaucoup de filles de leur âge tombaient sous son charme. Il avait hérité de sa mère un talent certain pour la séduction.

Il était donc beaucoup moins influençable et manipulable que les autres Serpentards de leur promotion. Dans une certaine mesure, cela plaisait à Draco car il pouvait avoir des vraies conversations avec Blaise, mais il représentait aussi une menace. Une menace d'un point de vue ascendance sur les autres, une menace d'un point de vue scolaire - Draco en avait déjà assez d'Hermione Granger qui lui passait systématiquement devant, pas besoin d'avoir Blaise aussi - et il risquait d'être le premier à comprendre que Draco n'était peut-être plus aussi fidèle aux préceptes de leurs parents. Il devra plus que jamais faire attention à ce qu'il dira et fera en présence de ce dernier.

Pansy et Daphné arrivèrent elles aussi en avance et s'installèrent avec eux dans le compartiment, la première se précipitant pour venir se coller à lui. Draco vit que Théo était parti avec Astoria pour aller s'installer dans un autre compartiment et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ici, il n'était pas l'ami de Théo. Ici, il était le prince des serpents.

Il repoussa la collante Pansy sans même lui adresser un regard. Le train n'allait pas tarder à partir. Par la fenêtre, sur le quai, Draco vit Harry Potter arriver avec toute la bande des Weasley, Maugrey Fol Œil et d'autres personnes qu'il reconnaissait être des aurors du ministère de la magie. Saint Potter était toujours en très bonne garde. Il y avait également un immense chien noir un peu fou au comportement des plus étranges. Un coup de sifflet retentit et Draco s'arracha à la contemplation de toute cette animation sur le quai. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Potter rate le train mais il savait que le balafré avait largement le temps de prendre place avant que celui-ci ne se mette à rouler. Par contre, il était temps pour Draco de se rendre dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Il se leva lentement de son siège et lissa sa robe.

– Drai-chou voyons, nous avons encore le temps...

Pansy avait pris sa voix nasillarde que le jeune homme détestait tant, et ce surnom stupide qu'elle lui donnait en permanence quand il était à Poudlard ! Et ce, depuis quatre ans ! Elle espérait que Draco finirait par céder et sortir avec elle. Elle pensait que leurs parents respectifs seraient enchantés et négocieraient un contrat de mariage, si ce n'était pas déjà fait... Perspective qui donnait la nausée à Draco. Si seulement elle savait que les Malefoy ne s'abaisserait jamais à accepter une Parkinson dans la famille, elle cesserait immédiatement cette comédie.

– Mon nom est Draco, lui répondit-il de sa voix la plus froide et la plus détachée possible. Et arriver à l'heure est la véritable marque de la noblesse, Pansy.

Et, sans l'attendre, il sortit du compartiment. Il devait se rendre à l'avant du train où le professeur McGonagall, dans son rôle de directrice- adjointe, devait leur expliquer tout ce qu'ils avaient à savoir sur leur rôle de préfet.

Arrivé devant le compartiment, le train se mit en route.

— o0o —

Au travers de la vitre de la porte du compartiment, Draco vit Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil, les préfets de Serdaigle, et Ernie Macmillan ainsi que Hannah Abbot, ceux Poufsouffle, qui étaient déjà installés. Il entra sans un mot et s'installa entre la vitre donnant sur l'extérieur et Anthony. Ne laissant d'autres choix à Pansy que d'aller s'installer en face de lui. Au moins, elle ne pourrait pas se coller à lui. Mais il devrait subir sa face de pékinois pendant toute la réunion.

Peu de temps après, Hermione Granger, légèrement essoufflée, et Ron Weasley arrivèrent dans le compartiment et s'installèrent tout sourire en et disant bonjour aux quatre autres préfets. Mais quand la miss Je-Sais-Tout-mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde posa son regard sur Draco puis sur Pansy, elle en perdit son sourire. Ce qui eut le don d'en faire naître un sur le visage du Sserpentard. Quant à Weasley, il bloqua une seconde avant de s'assoir.

Draco aussi mit une seconde avant de percuter. Que faisait Weasley ici..? Il ne pouvait pas être préfet ! Si ? Ce rôle devait revenir de droit à Saint Potter. Draco était sûr que ce serait Potter, et au vu des réactions des autres préfets, il n'était pas le seul à penser ça.

Une légère tension s'empara des personnes présentes dans le compartiment. Weasley avait fini par s'asseoir comme tout le monde. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Padma et Hannah se racontaient leurs vacances en détail et Macmillan, Goldstein et Weasley commentaient la saison de Quidditch qui avait repris. Granger, elle, était comme à son habitude le nez plongé dans un livre traitant de la métamorphose humaine. Pansy essaya plusieures fois d'entamer la conversation avec Draco, mais elle se heurta à un mur de silence. Il était absorbé par la contemplation de la ville qui défilait par la fenêtre.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva avec son air sévère, sa robe au motif écossais impeccablement lissée et son éternel chignon beaucoup trop serré.

– Bien, je vois que tout le monde est présent. Être à l'heure est une preuve que la confiance qu'on a placée en vous est justifiée.

Elle distribua à chacun des préfets un parchemin vierge.

Cependant, quand Draco le saisit, l'écriture à l'encre verte du professeur McGonagall apparut.

– Chaque parchemin que je viens de vous donner est enchanté pour que seul vous puissiez en lire le contenu. Vous trouverez dessus le mot de passe de vos salles communes respectives que vous devrez communiquer à vos camarades de maison, ainsi que la liste des élèves appartenant à votre maison. Elle se mettra automatiquement à jour après la cérémonie de répartition. Vous y trouverez également la localisation et le mot de passe pour la salle de bain réservée aux préfets. C'est un privilège qui vous est accordé. Cela dit, si on juge votre comportement de préfet inadapté, ce privilège peut à tout moment vous être retiré. Est-ce bien compris ?

McGonagall attendit une minute que tout le monde assimile ses paroles et les accepte avant de reprendre. Elle distribua ensuite à chacun d'entre eux un petit carnet noir.

– Ceci est un outil de travail et non un jouet. Ils sont enchantés, directement reliés aux sabliers et à un carnet identique que possèdent les directeurs de maison. Lorsque vous atribuez une punition à un élève, il vous suffit de noter son nom, sa maison, l'infraction qu'il a commise et le nombre d'heures de retenues. Ces informations seront directement inscrites dans les carnets des directeurs de maison. C'est le directeur de la maison de l'élève qui choisira le type de retenue et quand elle s'effectuera. Ces derniers peuvent annuler une sanction que vous aurez établie s'ils la jugent abusive. Et c'est également eux qui décident du nombre de point à retirer à l'élève.

Elle planta un regard noir sur Draco puis sur Ron. De tous les préfets présents, c'était les plus susceptibles d'abuser de leur statut de préfet.

– Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Personne n'avait de questions. C'était simple et clair, même un babouin aurait compris le fonctionnement de ce carnet. Draco avait machinalement ouvert le sien et parcourait de ses doigts le papier de haute qualité dont il était constitué. Malgré tout ce que venait de dire la directrice de Gryffondor, il sentait qu'il allait particulièrement aimer cet objet et qu'il allait beaucoup s'amuser cette année. Il commençait déjà à réfléchir à tout ce qu'allait lui permettre ce simple carnet quand McGonagall reprit la parole :

– Votre objectif en tant que préfet est de maintenir la sécurité et l'ordre au sein des élèves, en particulier ceux de vos maisons respectives. Et cela commence dès à présent, affirma-t-elle en leur tendant à chacun un autre parchemin. Voici l'emploi du temps du premier trimestre des rondes à effectuer tous les soirs dans les couloirs du château, entre 17h et 23h, afin de s'assurer du respect des règles et du couvre-feu de vos camarades. Vous effectuerez également des rondes dans ce train durant tout le voyage et ce à chaque voyage que vous effectuerez dans le Poudlard express au cours de l'année. Vous veillerez à la gare que tout le monde soit bien descendu. Ce soir, à la fin du banquet, il est de votre devoir de prendre en charge les premières années de votre maison. Vous leur expliquerez les règles du château, vous leur montrerez l'accès à la salle commune ainsi que les dortoirs et vous leur fournirez le mot de passe. Vous devrez être présent tout au long de l'année pour les aider à prendre leurs marques dans le château.

Toutes ces tâches barbantes, il savait qu'il laisserait Pansy s'en charger. Baby-sitter les demi-portions c'était plus un travail de fille qu'un travail pour lui, le prince des serpents. Lui, il leur apprendrait à le craindre et à le respecter tout comme il l'avait fait avec le reste des Serpentards.

– Bien, je sais que c'est beaucoup de travail. Mais si vous vous organisez correctement, tout devrait bien se passer. McGonagall eut un coup d'œil pour Granger, Miss-Organisation. N'oubliez pas que c'est aussi l'année de vos BUSE et que c'est déterminant pour votre avenir.

Face à Draco, Pansy soupira. Comme pour lui, ses parents attendaient beaucoup d'elle.

– Vous pouvez retourner dans vos compartiments respectifs. N'oubliez pas de faire vos rondes dans la journée et surtout, ne perdez pas votre carnet de préfet, il vous en coûterait votre badge.

Rapidement, tous les préfets sortirent dans le couloir pour rejoindre leurs amis. Cette réunion avait durée beaucoup plus de temps que Draco ne l'avait imaginé, mais il restait encore un long bout du trajet avant d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard. Il rejoignit son compartiment en compagnie de Pansy qui s'était accrochée à son bras comme une tique l'aurait fait sur un chien. Crabbe et Goyle étaient occupés à manger comme à leur habitude, Blaize lisait le dernier Quidditch-magazine et Daphné était plongée dans l'Histoire de la magie par Bathilda Troudesac. Draco avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre la passion de la jeune fille pour cette matière... C'était la seule personne vivante capable de suivre les cours du professeur Binns avec passion. Même Granger - qui arrivait à rester éveillée dans cette matière et prendre des notes - ne démontrait pas une vive envie d'en savoir plus. Daphné posait inlassablement des questions durant ce cours et il l'avait même vue mener un débat passionné avec le fantôme qui leur servait de professeur sur le dénouement d'une guerre entre gobelins et sorciers, qui s'était déroulé Merlin sait quand.

Il se laissa choir sur le siège à côté de la jeune fille. Daphné releva le nez de son bouquin en sentant le siège s'affaisser et sourit à Draco.

– Alors ? Les autres préfets ?

Draco se redressa pour répondre à Daphné.

– Chez Serdaigle, Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil.

– C'était attendu.

– Pour Poufsouffle, c'est Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot.

– Pour une maison sans charisme, des préfets sans charisme, claironna Blaise. Et alors chez les stupides lions, je parie que c'est le sang de bourbe Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et le balafré ?

– Et non.

– Comment ça « et non » ?

– Tu as raison pour Granger, par contre, son homologue masculin c'est ...

– Weasmoche !

Draco était impressionné que Pansy n'ait pas craquée plus tôt. Mais il était quand même en colère contre elle de lui avoir coupé la parole ainsi et lui jeta un regard noir qui la fit se recroqueviller dans son siège.

– La belette ?

– Et oui, que veux-tu... Il semblerait que Saint Potter soit tombé de son piédestal, cracha Draco avec une pointe d'ironie.

Mais au fond, il était déçu que ce soit Weasley et non Potter.

— o0o —

Au bout d'un moment, Draco en eut assez de ne rien faire dans ce compartiment. Il avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes et ça tombait bien puisqu'en tant que préfet, il devait faire des rondes de surveillance. Il se leva de sa manière nonchalante, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il espérait qu'il pourrait d'ores et déjà coller quelques premières années pour donner le ton.

Il en profiterait aussi pour voir où était Théo et s'il allait bien. Néanmoins, Pansy le tira vite de ses rêveries :

– Dray, ne me dit pas que tu vas faire ce que la vieille McGonagall nous a demandé de faire ?

Draco soupira d'exaspération.

– Non, Pansy, je cherche surtout à échapper à la vision de ta face insupportable. Et mon nom c'est Draco.

La jeune fille se vexa, faisant rire Blaise à gorge déployée.

– Je comptais surtout aller effrayer quelques premières années. Crabbe, Goyle, on y va.

Les deux balourds soupirèrent et eurent du mal à s'extirper du moelleux de leur siège. Quelques élèves étaient dans les couloirs mais ils ne faisaient rien d'interdit. Draco les bouscula sans ménagement et leur jeta un regard noir quand ils commencèrent à protester.

Théo était deux compartiments plus loin. Il était appuyé contre la vitre et dormait tandis que face à lui, Astoria s'exerçait sur un sortilège qui faisait jaillir des petits oiseaux de sa baguette. C'était très joli et Draco se dit qu'il aurait cent fois préféré être dans ce compartiment, mais il ne s'attarda pas.

Dans tous les compartiments devant lesquels il passait, il ne voyait que des visages souriants. Tous les élèves à bord de ce train semblaient épanouis à l'idée de retourner à l'école. Certains dormaient, d'autres jouaient à la bataille explosive ou révisaient les sortilèges de l'année précédente. Même les nouveaux - bien qu'anxieux de savoir ce qui allait réellement se passer pour eux - étaient excités.

Dans sa poche, le carnet de préfet le titillait. Il avait une furieuse envie d'y inscrire un nom et se mit donc en quête d'une victime parfaite. Il entendait ses deux acolytes soupirer derrière lui. Il trouva rapidement un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, debout sur la banquette de son compartiment en train de lancer un sort beaucoup trop complexe pour lui sur un chat qui n'était pas le sien, au vu des cris perçants que poussait une fillette en face de lui.

Draco ouvrit la porte du compartiment d'un coup sec. Il rattrapa le chat qui tentait de fuir par la peau du cou tout en attrapant le jeune garçon par le col de la robe. Il le força à s'asseoir sur la banquette et tendit le chat à sa propriétaire qui murmura un merci.

Draco sortit alors de sa poche son carnet de préfet et une plume.

– Ton nom, ton prénom et ta maison le mioche, et vite !

Le garçon eut tout à coup l'air terrorisé.

– Je ... euh …, bafouilla-t-il, faisant perdre patience à Draco.

– J'ai pas toute la journée !

– Taylor Mathiew. Et ... euuh ... je n'ai pas encore de… d-de maison, parvint-il à murmurer.

Un premièere année et étant donnés son allure et son comportement, il y avait peu de chance pour que ce garçon finisse à Serpentard.

– Parfait. Et bien le mioche, même pas encore commencé ta première année et tu écopes de quatre heures de retenue. J'espère que tu es fier de toi.

Draco inscrivit de sa plus belle écriture "Taylor Mathiew, premièere année, maison à déterminer. 4h de retenue pour usage abusif de la magie, mise en danger de ses camarades et détérioration dans le Poudlard Express".

Puis, il se retourna vers la fillette au chat.

– Quant à toi ! La fillette sursauta en entendant le ton glacial du préfet. C'est un être vivant et non un objet donc tâche de mieux le surveiller, je ne serais pas toujours là pour le récupérer.

Draco sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte derrière lui et continua son chemin d'un pas plus léger. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement brusque sur sa droite : dans compartiment qui jouxtait celui du première année, il vit Luna Lovegood reprendre violemment des mains de Potter un magazine. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se décider à entrer dans le compartiment.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança Potter d'un ton agressif avant que Draco ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Le Serpentard aurait aimé lui dire qu'il savait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il n'était pas fou comme le laissait sous-entendre la Gazette. Mais il ne pouvait pas... Pas devant Crabbe et Goyle. Pas devant tous ces Gryffondors. Et l'agression verbale remplit de haine et de rage que Potter lui avait déclenchée chez lui un réflexe de défense. Draco ne savait répondre à la haine que par la haine, alors il s'entendit répondre comme il l'a toujours fait face à un Potter en colère : avec mépris et dédain.

– Poli, Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue, dit Draco de sa voix traînante. Tu vois, contrairement à toi, j'ai été nommé préfet, ce qui signifie que, contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions.

C'était un coup bas et Draco le savait parfaitement. Il aurait aimé être capable de ne pas rentrer dans ce compartiment, de ne pas répondre à l'agression, de tourner les talons et laisser couler. Mais il en était incapable.

– C'est ça, répliqua Potter, mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors sors d'ici et fiche-nous la paix.

Weasmoche, Granger, la dernière de la tribu des Weasley et Londubat éclatèrent tous de rire. Draco pinça les lèvres. Oui, c'était un crétin et il méritait ces phrases assassines qui lui étaient crachées à la figure. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de répliquer à son tour comme un serpent acculé, en crachant son venin :

– Dis-moi, Potter, quel effet ça fait de se retrouver deuxième derrière Weasley ? demanda-t-il.

La réponse fut violente et instantanée. Mais elle ne venait pas de Potter.

– Ferme-la, Malefoy, répondit Granger d'un ton sec.

– Tiens, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, commenta Draco avec un sourire narquois. En tout cas, fais attention à toi, Potter, parce que je vais te suivre à la trace, comme un chien, et si jamais tu fais un pas de travers...

– Fiche le camp ! ordonna Hermione en se levant.

Draco, tout en ricanant, lança à Potter un dernier regard venimeux et s'en alla, suivi de Crabbe et de Goyle. Il entendit la porte du compartiment claquer derrière eux et en se retournant pour prendre le chemin de leur compartiment, il tomba nez à nez avec Théo.

Il avait tout entendu. Draco perdit instantanément son sourire et se sentit envahi par la honte. Il ne pouvait ni s'excuser ni se justifier pour son comportement, et même s'il savait que Théo comprenait qu'il devait porter ce masque de mensonge face aux autres, il ne put s'empêcher de voir une lueur de tristesse et de désapprobation dans les yeux de son ami. Et ça lui fit bien plus mal que n'importe quelle insulte de Potter.

Il s'obligea cependant à passer à côté de Théo sans le regarder ni lui adresser la parole. Son cœur se serra encore plus quand il sentit derrière lui Goyle bousculer sans ménagement son ami.

Une fois de retour dans son compartiment, Draco s'installa à côté de la fenêtre. Le reste du voyage, il le passa en silence, regardant le paysage défiler.

Dix minutes avant l'arrivée du train à Pré-au-Lard, les Serpentards enfilèrent leurs uniformes et capes aux couleurs de leur maison, Draco épinglant son badge de préfet au revers de sa robe.

— o0o —

Le train s'arrêta et les Serpentards attrapèrent leurs affaires pour descendre. La descente du train à Pré-au-Lard était toujours animée ; les élèves étaient excités de retourner à Poudlard et impatient de manger le festin. Des valises étaient oubliées, des animaux vagabondaient... mais tout le monde finissait par rassembler ses affaires et se diriger vers les diligences.

Draco décida que les autres préfets s'occuperaient bien de vérifier que tout le monde était descendu du train. Il se dirigeait lui-même, suivi de Crabbe, de Goyle et de Pansy, vers les diligences. Daphné était partie retrouver sa petite sœur et Blaise avait trouvé une nouvelle conquête à charmer. Il fut étonné par l'absence de ce gros balourd de Rubeus Hagrid, leur soi-disant professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, garde-chasse et gardien des clés. C'était Mme Gobe-Planche, la professeure qui avait remplacé Hagrid l'année précédente, qui était en train de rassembler les premières années pour les emmener aux barques, pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac noir.

Arrivé à la ligne des diligences, Draco vit Théo et les sœurs Greengrasse monter à bord de l'une d'elle en compagnie de trois filles de Serdaigles qu'il reconnaissait être des amies de Daphné. Théo semblait soucieux, presque effrayé, et s'obstinait à regarder le vide qui se trouvait entre les brancards de la diligence, là où se seraient normalement trouvés des chevaux. Cependant, à Poudlard, tout était magique alors rien ne se trouvait dans ces brancards et rien ne tirait les diligences. Elles avançaient jusqu'au château seules, tractées par magie. Draco se promit qu'il essaierait de trouver un moyen dans la soirée de parler avec son ami, tout en écartant de son chemin une deuxième année à l'air timide pour que ses "amis" et lui puissent disposer d'une diligence à eux tout seuls.

* * *

Et voilà ! Introduction d'un nouveau personnage : Blaise Zabini ! Et première confrontation avec le trio d'or !

J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir a lire se chapitre. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à mes laisser vos commentaire positifs et négatifs !

A vendredi prochain si vous le voulez bien !

 **MAJ le 31/07/2019 : Pour correction syntaxe, orthographe et suppression incohérences.**

 ** **MAJ le 13/01/2020 : Pour correction syntaxe, orthographe et suppression incohérences.****


	7. Chapter 6 - La nouvelle chanson du Choix

Bonjour !

Je suis très heureuse de vous proposer cette semaine un chapitre plus long que les autres. La cause en est que les deux premières parti son les mots exactes de JKR avec quelques toute petites modifs par-ci, par là pour coller au point de vu de mon personnage principal. Comme c'est un chapitre charnière dans l'histoire originale je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le tronquer. Ce n'est pas du plagia puisque je clame haut et fort que dans les deux premières parties de ce chapitre sont bien les mots de JKR et non les miens.

Il y a aussi une petit surprise (clin d'œil) pour tout les serpentard de du site Pottermore dans la partie 3.

 **Réponses au reviews du chapitre précédent :**

 _Shadow :_ Premièrement je suis contente que tu aime mon histoire. Deuxièmement je relit mes textes, j'utilise un correcteur d'orthographe pendant que j'écris et je repasse tout mes textes par reverso avant de les envoyer. J'ai surtout besoin d'un béta reader bon en orthographe capable de relire et corriger mes textes dans un laps de temps très court.

 _O-A-N-A :_ Comme toujours ta review ma fait super plaisir ! Et tes passages préférés sont également les miens ^^. J'espères que la suite va continuer à te plaire !

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - La nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau magique**

Bringuebalant dans un bruit de ferraille, le convoi des diligences remonta la route en direction du château. Lorsqu'ils passèrent entre les deux grands piliers de pierre surmontés de sangliers ailés qui encadraient le portail de l'école, Draco se sentit comme soulagé. Il était enfin de retour à l'école, loin de son père, loin des mangemorts et loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le château dessinait de plus en plus nettement la silhouette de ses hautes tours d'un noir de jais. Elles se détachaient contre le ciel nocturne, comme des ergots à l'affût de leur proie. Par endroit, une fenêtre allumée brillait d'une lueur flamboyante au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Les diligences s'arrêtèrent dans un cliquetis métallique devant les marches de pierre qui menaient à la double porte en chêne de l'entrée. Draco fut le premier à descendre.

Draco, Pansy, Daphné et Blaise se joignirent à la foule qui se hâtait de monter les marches pour pénétrer dans le château. Le hall d'entrée était éclairé par des torches enflammées et résonnait du martèlement des pas sur les dalles de pierre, tandis que les élèves se pressaient vers la Grande Salle où aurait lieu le festin du début d'année. Les quatre longues tables, une pour chaque maison, se remplissaient sous le plafond noir sans étoiles, semblable au ciel qu'on apercevait à travers les hautes fenêtres. Tout au long des tables, des chandelles flottaient dans les airs, illuminant les fantômes argentés dispersés dans la salle et les visages des élèves qui s'interpellaient d'une maison à l'autre et observaient d'un œil critique les nouvelles coupes de cheveux ou les nouvelles robes.

Le regard de Draco se balada sur la table des professeurs. Il vit d'abord le professeur Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe pourpre parsemée d'étoiles argentées et coiffé d'un chapeau assorti. Il était assis au centre de la grande table, dans son fauteuil d'or au dossier haut, la tête penchée vers sa voisine qui lui parlait à l'oreille, une sorcière aux mines de vieille tante célibataire : elle était trapue, avec des cheveux courts et bouclés d'une teinte châtain clair dans lesquels elle avait glissé un horrible bandeau rose, genre Alice au pays des merveilles, assorti à son cardigan de laine pelucheuse, également rose, qu'elle portait par-dessus sa robe. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour boire à sa coupe, Draco reconnut la tête de crapaud blafarde et les deux gros yeux soulignés de cernes. Dolores Ombrage.

Son attention avait été attirée par le professeur Gobe-Planche qui venait d'apparaître derrière la longue table. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son extrémité et s'assit à la place qui aurait été occupé habituellement par ce gros balourd de Hagrid, ce qui signifiait que les premières années devaient avoir traversé le lac et être arrivés au château. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et une longue file de nouveaux entra derrière le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci portait un tabouret sur lequel était posé un antique chapeau de sorcier raccommodé de toutes parts, avec une large déchirure tout près du bord.

La rumeur des conversations cessa et les premières années s'alignèrent devant la table des professeurs, face aux autres élèves. Le professeur McGonagall plaça soigneusement le tabouret devant eux puis fit un pas en arrière. La lumière des chandelles éclairait les visages au teint pâle des nouveaux. Un jeune garçon, au milieu de la file, tremblait de tous ses membres. Draco eut le souvenir fugitif de son excitation lorsqu'il s'était trouvé à cette même place, dans l'attente de la décision qui déterminerait à quelle maison il allait appartenir. L'école tout entière attendit en retenant son souffle. La déchirure qui traversait l'étoffe, juste au-dessus du bord, s'ouvrit alors largement et le Choixpeau magique chanta sa chanson :

Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf

Et que Poudlard sortait à peine de l'œuf

Les fondateurs de notre noble école

De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole

Rassemblés par la même passion

Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition

De répandre leur savoir à la ronde

Dans l'école la plus belle du monde

« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »

Décidèrent les quatre compagnons

Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait

Où la destinée les séparerait.

Toujours amis à la vie à la mort

Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor

Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle

Telles étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer

Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?

J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire

Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.

Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner

Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,

Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture

À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,

Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage

Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,

Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité

Tous mes élèves sont à égalité. »

Lorsque apparurent ces quelques divergences

Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence

Car chacun ayant sa propre maison

Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon

Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.

Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur

Chez les sorciers de son académie

Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.

Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces

Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe

Tandis que les plus braves des trompe-la-mort

Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.

La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient

Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.

Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs

Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.

Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie

De longues années libres de soucis.

Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit

Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.

Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers

Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés

S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas

Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.

Il fut un temps où l'école parut

Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.

Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits

Les amis dressés contre les amis

Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard

Estima venue l'heur' de son départ.

Et bien que l'on vit cesser les combats

Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi.

Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs

Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur

Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies

Comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie.

Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là

Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :

Je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons

Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission.

Mais cette année je vais en dire plus long

Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :

Bien que condamné à vous séparer

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter

Il me faut accomplir ma destinée

Qui est de vous répartir chaque année

Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui

N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie

Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages

Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages

Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril

Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles

Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle

Pour échapper à la chute mortelle

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience

La répartition maintenant commence.

Le chapeau redevint immobile et la salle éclata en applaudissements. Mais pour la première fois, autant que Draco pouvait s'en souvenir, ils furent accompagnés de murmures et de marmonnements divers. D'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Salle, les élèves échangeaient des commentaires avec leurs voisins. Le Choixpeau magique se contentait ordinairement d'énoncer les qualités que chacune des différentes maisons de Poudlard exigeait de ses élèves et de préciser le rôle que lui-même jouait dans leur répartition. Draco ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais entendu prodiguer des conseils à l'école.

Mais le professeur McGonagall attendait de lire la liste des noms des premières années et elle jeta aux élèves qui continuaient de chuchoter un regard aussi pénétrant qu'une brûlure. Les chuchotements s'interrompirent soudain. Après avoir balayé chacune des tables d'un dernier regard sévère, le professeur McGonagall baissa les yeux sur son long morceau de parchemin et appela le premier nom de la liste.

– Abercrombie, Euan.

Le jeune garçon terrifié que Draco avait déjà remarqué s'avança d'un pas trébuchant et coiffa le Choixpeau magique qui lui serait tombé jusqu'aux épaules s'il n'avait été retenu par ses oreilles proéminentes. Le Choixpeau réfléchit un instant puis sa déchirure en forme de bouche annonça :

– Gryffondor !

Draco vit Potter applaudir bruyamment avec les autres Gryffondors tandis qu'Euan Abercrombie venait s'asseoir à leur table d'un pas chancelant en ayant l'air de vouloir disparaître à travers le plancher pour ne plus jamais subir le moindre regard...

Peu à peu, la longue file des premières années diminua. Dans les moments de silence entre deux décisions du Choixpeau, Draco entendait l'estomac de Crabbe et de Goyle gronder bruyamment. Enfin, Zeller, Rose fut envoyée à Poufsouffle et le professeur McGonagall remporta le Choixpeau et son tabouret hors de la Grande Salle, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore se levait pour les accueillir au festin qui marquait le début du trimestre.

– À ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante, les bras écartés et le visage illuminé d'un sourire rayonnant, je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors, bon appétit !

Un éclat de rire appréciateur et une salve d'applaudissements saluèrent ces paroles. Dumbledore se rassit et rejeta sa longue barbe par-dessus son épaule pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans son assiette. Car, à présent, des plats innombrables avaient surgis de nulle part et les cinq longues tables croulaient sous les rôtis, les pâtés, les panachés de légumes, le pain, les sauces et les bonbonnes de jus de citrouille.

Les conversations allaient bon train autour des tables. Chez les Serpentards chacun racontait son été avec animation. Même Draco y alla de son récit de certaines des réunions de mangemorts auxquelles il avait assisté. Cela en impressionnait plus d'un, même certains sixièmes et septièmes années qu'il savait déjà marqués par le symbole du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seul Théo était complètement silencieux et touchait à peine à son assiette. Draco, quant à lui, avait retrouvé un certain appétit depuis qui était arrivé au château et se servait généreusement de chaque plat.

— o0o —

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de dîner et que le niveau sonore des conversations recommença à monter, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Tout le monde s'interrompit aussitôt et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Draco éprouvait à présent une agréable sensation de somnolence. Son lit à baldaquin l'attendait là-haut, merveilleusement doux et tiède...

– À présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année, déclara Dumbledore. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès – il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi.

Draco regarda en direction du trio d'or qui échangèrent des sourires entre eux. Tout le monde savait que cette pique leur était tout particulièrement destinée.

– Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau.

Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis, dépourvus du moindre enthousiasme. Dumbledore n'avait pas précisé combien de temps le professeur Gobe-Planche occuperait son poste.

Le directeur reprit la parole :

– Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le...

Il s'interrompit en lançant un regard interrogateur au professeur Ombrage. Comme celle-ci n'était pas beaucoup plus grande debout qu'assise, il y eut un moment d'incertitude au cours duquel personne ne comprit pourquoi Dumbledore s'était tu. Le professeur Ombrage s'éclaircit alors la gorge – Hum, hum – et il devint manifeste qu'elle s'était levée avec l'intention de faire un discours.

Pendant un bref instant, Dumbledore parut pris au dépourvu, puis il se rassit avec élégance et regarda le professeur Ombrage d'un air intéressé comme si rien ne pouvait lui procurer plus grand plaisir que de l'écouter parler. D'autres membres du corps enseignant ne se montrèrent pas aussi habiles à cacher leur surprise. Les sourcils du professeur Chourave se levèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière ses mèches rebelles et Draco n'avait jamais vu le Professeur Snape abordé un air de dégoût aussi intense - sauf peut-être en cours de potion lorsqu'il passait derrière le chaudron de Londubat. Jusqu'à présent, aucun nouvel enseignant ne s'était jamais permis d'interrompre Dumbledore. De nombreux élèves affichaient un sourire narquois ; de toute évidence, cette femme ignorait les traditions de Poudlard.

– Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, minauda le professeur Ombrage.

Elle avait une voix de petite fille, haut perchée et un peu voilée. Cette bonne femme avait vraiment le don de déclencher un élan d'antipathie chez chaque personne qui l'écoutait parler. Tout en elle lui inspirait un profond dégoût, depuis sa petite voix stupide jusqu'à son cardigan rose et pelucheux. Elle s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge (hum, hum) et reprit :

– Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard – elle sourit en découvrant des dents pointues –, et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !

Draco jeta un regard autour de lui. Aucun visage ne lui parut joyeux. Les élèves semblaient plutôt surpris de s'entendre traiter comme des enfants de cinq ans.

– J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !

Le professeur Ombrage s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge (hum, hum) mais lorsqu'elle reprit son discours, sa voix était beaucoup moins voilée. Elle parlait plutôt comme une femme d'affaires et les mots qu'elle prononçait avaient le rythme morne d'un discours appris par cœur.

– Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Le professeur Ombrage marqua une pause et inclina légèrement la tête en direction de ses collègues mais aucun ne lui rendit son salut. Les sourcils noirs du professeur McGonagall s'étaient froncés à tel point qu'elle avait l'air d'un faucon, et Draco la vit échanger un regard éloquent avec le professeur Chourave tandis qu'Ombrage, après un nouveau «hum, hum», poursuivait son discours :

– Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation...

Le silence qui accompagnait habituellement les discours de Dumbledore était à présent rompu par les chuchotements et les rires étouffés des élèves penchés les uns vers les autres. À la table de Serdaigle, Cho Chang était en grande conversation avec ses amis. Un peu plus loin, Loufoqua Lovegood avait ressorti Le Chicaneur, le journal débile que son paternel éditait. À la table de Poufsouffle, cependant, Ernie Macmillan était l'un des rares à garder les yeux fixés sur le professeur Ombrage mais il avait le regard vitreux et Draco fut convaincu qu'il faisait semblant d'écouter pour se montrer digne de l'insigne de préfet qui brillait sur sa poitrine. Draco, lui, était tout sauf distrait. Ombrage leur servait un discours des plus intéressants, il fallait juste lire entre les lignes.

Le professeur Ombrage, cependant, ne semblait pas remarquer l'agitation de la salle. Les autres professeurs, en revanche, l'écoutaient très attentivement.

– ...car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps,apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé,d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Elle se rassit et Dumbledore applaudit. Les autres professeurs l'imitèrent mais Draco remarqua que plusieurs d'entre eux se contentèrent de claquer des mains une ou deux fois seulement. Quelques élèves suivirent mais la plupart avaient été surpris par la fin du discours dont ils n'avaient écouté que quelques mots et, avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'applaudir vraiment, Dumbledore s'était à nouveau levé.

– Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant, dit-il en s'inclinant vers elle. À présent, comme je vous l'annonçais, les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu le...

— o0o —

– Et bien il semblerait que le ministère mette son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard. C'est ton père qui va être ravi, Draco !

Blaise se montrait une fois de plus perspicace, il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Draco lui répondit par un petit sourire narquois. Bien sûr, la présence d'Ombrage dans le château allait ravir son père. Il était proche du ministre de la magie et Dolores Ombrage faisait tout pour contenter son supérieur. Lucius Malefoy en profiterait pour pousser le ministre à faire passer des principes éducatifs "adaptés aux sang-pur et aux véritables sorciers".

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Pansy Parkinson et sa voix insupportable :

– Il faut qu'on prenne en charge les premières années et tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser seule avec ces mioches, ne compte pas sur moi pour leur montrer où se trouve le dortoir des mecs !

– Pourtant tu sais très bien t'y rendre, quand tu veux.

Draco rigola à cette allusion peu subtile que venait de faire Blaise. Cependant, il se leva malgré tout pour aller rejoindre le groupe des nouveaux serpents qui commençait à s'attrouper auprès de Pansy.

– Blaise, Daphné, je compte sur vous pour transmettre le mot de passe aux autres, dit-il en effectuant une parodie de salut militaire moldu, imité par Pansy, avant de tourner les talons et quitter la Grande Salle.

Pansy et lui avaient divulgué le mot de passe à leurs camarades de maison qui se trouvaient autour d'eux durant le festin, pour qu'ils n'aient pas à les attendre avant de pouvoir profiter de leur salle commune et de leur dortoir.

Une fois arrivé devant le groupe de premières années, il les jugea d'un air sévère et distant. Il était impératif qu'ils comprennent immédiatement à qui ils avaient affaire. Il fut d'ailleurs soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : le mioche qu'il avait puni dans le train n'avait pas été réparti à Serpentard.

– Moi, c'est Draco Malefoy, et elle, c'est Pansy Parkinson. Vous avez intérêt à être très attentifs pendant les prochaines minutes parce que tout ce qu'on va vous dire, on ne le répétera pas.

Aucun des bambins ne moufta.

\- On n'est pas là pour remplacer vos mères, on ne vous maternera pas. Vous devrez apprendre à vous débrouiller dans le château par vos propres moyens.

La plupart des nouveaux Serpentards semblait légèrement apeurée par les propos que leur tenait Draco. Toutefois, il vit trois visages affichant un air supérieur et arrogant digne des lignées les plus nobles. Il y avait des jumeaux et une fille, cette dernière ressemblant beaucoup trop aux deux garçons pour ne pas être de la même famille. Sûrement des triplés ou bien deux grossesses très rapprochées... Draco penchait plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse car la fillette semblait un peu plus mature que ses deux frères. Ces trois-là seraient certainement les rois et reine de leur promotion. Ces trois-là auraient le droit à son aide, même s'il ne le dira jamais à haute voix. Draco savait reconnaître ses propres qualités chez les autres et l'arrogance était souvent la marque des gens qui ne se laissaient pas faire. Pris en charge correctement, ces trois-là feraient des merveilles.

– Bon, suivez-nous les mioches, on va vous montrer comment accéder à la salle commune des Serpentards. Ce sera la seule et unique fois qu'on vous montrera le chemin.

Draco commença à se diriger de son pas altier vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Il entendit vaguement les protestations de Pansy quand celle-ci comprit qu'il lui laissait la charge de fermer la marche pour être sûr qu'il ne perdrait aucun gamin en route.

Il entendait les élèves trépigner derrière lui. Arrivé dans le Hall, il vit les préfets de Serdaigle monter avec leurs premières années à la suite des Gryffondors, tandis que les Pouffsouffles s'engageaient dans l'escalier qui descendait vers les cuisines. Draco s'engouffra à leur suite. Hannah prenait son rôle de préfète très au sérieux et racontait des parties insipides de l'histoire de Poudlard tout en menant les jeunes élèves vers leur dortoir que Draco savait être au niveau des cuisines.

Quand tous les Poufsouffles s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir des cuisines, les Serpentards, eux, continuaient leur descente vers les cachots. Arrivé en bas, Draco s'arrêta au niveau d'un mur.

– C'est là que se trouve l'entrée de notre salle commune. Le mot de passe actuel est "Riddle".

Snape avait vraiment un humour étrange. Très peu de monde connaissait le véritable nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sûr, son parrain le lui avait dit cet été, mais il savait qu'il était le seul élève de Serpentard à savoir ça.

Le mur en question disparut pour laisser place à un petit couloir. Draco - suivi du groupe de premières années et de Pansy - pénétra dans l'antre des Serpentards.

Leur salle commune était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, y étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Elle était également dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées. Draco avait toujours aimé cette cheminée, il pouvait passer des soirées à en contempler les motifs compliqués et y déchiffrer les runes gravées. On trouvait aussi dans la salle commune quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire. La pièce était décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, beaucoup d'objets de magie noire rapportés au fil des siècles par les élèves. La salle commune avait un aspect peu chaleureux. Elle se trouvait sous le lac de Poudlard, de ce fait, elle était constamment éclairée par de la lumière verte qui provenait de celui-ci.

Une fois tout le monde regroupé autour de lui, Draco reprit la parole :

– L'emblème des Serpentards est le serpent. C'est la plus sage de toutes les créatures. Nos couleurs sont le vert et l'argent. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nos fenêtres donnent sur les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard. On aperçoit souvent, à travers les vitres, un calamar géant qui nage langoureusement. D'autres créatures, plus fascinantes encore, font aussi une petite apparition de temps en temps.

Draco se rappelait le discours que leur avait tenu le préfet à l'époque où lui-même était arrivé dans le château pour la première fois. Ce discours l'avait marqué et il avait décidé de le faire à son tour. Peut-être marquerait-il lui aussi les esprits de ces jeunes.

– Il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir à propos de Serpentard, et d'autres que vous devez oublier.

Draco s'apprêtait à raconter à ces jeunes élèves des choses qu'il aurait préféré que Pansy n'entende pas. Cela pourrait amener la jeune fille à douter de ses véritables allégeances. Mais Draco voulait aussi faire comprendre à ces gamins que tout n'était pas noir ou blanc, mais que le monde n'était que des nuances de gris. Et après tout, Draco se moquait de ce que Pansy pourrait bien penser de lui.

– Chassons d'abord quelques mythes ! Vous avez peut-être entendus de drôles de rumeurs circuler sur les Serpentards. On dit que nous pratiquons tous la magie noire, que nous ne parlons qu'à ceux dont l'arrière-grand-père était un célèbre sorcier ou d'autres bêtises de ce genre. Hé bien, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que racontent ceux des autres maisons ! Certes, je ne nie pas le fait que nous ayons formé au cours des ans plusieurs grands experts en magie noire, mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls : les trois autres maisons aussi ! La seule différence, c'est qu'eux refusent de l'admettre. Il est aussi vrai que, jadis, la tradition voulait que nous n'acceptions que des élèves issus des plus grandes lignées de sorciers et de sorcières. Mais aujourd'hui, beaucoup de Serpentards ont au moins un parent moldu.

Pansy faillit s'étrangler en entendant parler des nés-moldus chez les Serpentards. Oui, il y en avait, mais il était aussi vrai qu'ils étaient mis à l'écart par les autres.

\- Je vais vous confier quelque chose dont ceux des autres maisons n'aiment pas beaucoup parler : Merlin était un Serpentard. Hé oui, le grand Merlin, le plus célèbre sorcier de tous les temps, a étudié dans notre maison ! C'est ici qu'il a tout appris. Alors vous préférez suivre son illustre exemple ? Ou étudier sur le vieux bureau d'Eglantine Puffett, cette ancienne Poufsouffle rendue célèbre par son invention de l'éponge auto-moussante ?

Malgré le regard rond d'étonnement plusieurs des nouveaux Serpentards éclatèrent de rire à la mention de l'éponge auto-moussante.

– Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Draco ramena l'attention sur lui.

Mais inutile de nous attarder sur ce que nous ne sommes pas. Parlons plutôt de ce que nous sommes : la maison la plus géniale et la plus provocatrice de Poudlard. Ici, quand on joue à quelque chose, c'est uniquement pour gagner. L'honneur et les traditions des Serpentards sont des valeurs qui nous tiennent à cœur. Nous imposons aussi le respect à tous nos camarades de classe. Il est vrai qu'à cause de notre réputation de sinistre mémoire, ce respect est parfois teinté de peur. Mais vous savez quoi ? Le fait d'être perçu par les autres comme des provocateurs et des roublards présente quelques avantages qui peuvent parfois être très drôles ! Amusez-vous, par exemple, à faire croire aux autres élèves que vous avez accès à une immense collection de sortilèges et vous verrez vite que plus personne n'osera vous voler votre trousse !

De nouveaux gloussements se firent entendre et Pansy semblait se détendre légèrement. Draco était toutefois heureux que tous les autres Serpentards soient déjà dans les dortoirs. Ce discours - s'il avait été entendu par d'autres - aurait mis un sacré coup à la réputation de sans cœur de Draco. Mais les premières années ne le répéteraient pas car la plupart l'auront oublié à la minute où ils s'endormiront, et ceux qui ne l'oublieront pas le garderont pour eux comme un trésor. Comme Draco l'avait fait à leur âge.

Et quelque chose dans le regard de Pansy et dans son sourire en coin lui disait qu'elle ne dirait rien non plus. Peut-être l'avait-il toujours mal jugé, au final.

– Mais nous ne sommes pas mauvais, au fond. Nous ressemblons à notre emblème, le serpent : nous sommes sinueux, puissants et souvent incompris. À Serpentard, par exemple, tout le monde se serre les coudes coûte que coûte, ce qui est loin d'être le cas à Serdaigle. Non seulement les Serdaigles sont les plus gros bûcheurs qu'on n'ait jamais vus, mais, en plus, ils se livrent tous une guerre sans merci pour obtenir les meilleures notes. Ici, c'est différent : les Serpentard sont unis comme les doigts de la main. Même s'ils ne le montreront pas en public. Les couloirs de Poudlard renferment bien des surprises pour les timorés, mais, grâce à la protection des serpents dont vous bénéficiez, vous pourrez vous promener sans crainte dans toute l'école. Quand vous devenez un serpent, vous faites partie des nôtres. Vous faites partie de l'élite.

Draco ménagea une pose dramatique dans son discours et ça avait l'effet voulu. Il sentait dans tous les regards portés sur lui une immense fierté d'appartenir à Serpentard.

– Savez-vous ce que recherchait le grand Salazard Serpentard quand il choisissait ses élèves préférés ? Les graines de la grandeur. Le Choixpeau vous a envoyés ici car vous avez le potentiel d'être grands, au sens le plus noble du terme. Vous remarquerez sans doute une ou deux personnes dans notre salle commune qui ne semblent pas correspondre à cette définition, mais évitez de vous poser trop de questions sur elle. Si le Choixpeau les a envoyées chez nous, c'est parce qu'il a décelé une pointe de grandeur chez elles aussi. Surtout, n'oubliez jamais ça. À propos de grandeur - où devrais-je plutôt dire "d'absence de grandeur", je me rends compte que je ne vous ai pas encore parlé des Gryffondors... Beaucoup de gens disent que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sont en fait les faces opposées d'une même pièce de monnaie. Personnellement, je dirais plutôt que les Gryffondors ne sont que de pâles copies des Serpentards ! Ceci dit, on dit aussi que Salazard Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor appréciaient tous les deux le même type d'élèves, alors peut-être sommes-nous finalement bien plus semblables que nous voulons le croire... Mais cela ne veut tout de même pas dire que nous sommes copains. Bien au contraire ! Les Gryffondor adorent nous battre... et nous le leur rendons bien !

Les ricanements fusèrent et le plus carnassier était celui de Pansy.

– Voici quelques autres petites choses qui vous seront sans doute bonnes à savoir : le Baron Sanglant est le fantôme des Serpentard. Essayez de vous en faire un ami : il acceptera peut-être d'effrayer certains élèves pour vous rendre service. Par contre, ne lui demandez jamais pourquoi ses vêtements sont tachés de sang, il déteste qu'on lui pose cette question. Vous devez aussi savoir que le mot de passe de notre salle commune change tous les quinze jours. Vérifiez donc régulièrement notre tableau d'informations. Ne faites jamais entrer un élève d'une autre maison dans notre salle commune et ne révélez jamais notre mot de passe. Voilà, je crois bien vous avoir tout dit. Je suis sûr que nos dortoirs vous plairont : Nous avons le privilège de dormir dans de très vieux lits à baldaquin tendus de soie verte et nos dessus-de-lit sont brodés d'argent. Nos murs sont ornés de tapisseries médiévales qui retracent les exploits illustres de Serpentard. Vous y dormirez bien : la nuit, le clapotis des eaux du lac contre les vitres est très relaxant. Le dortoir des filles se trouve au fond à droite et celui des garçons au fond à gauche, je vous conseille de vous y rendre sans plus attendre. Demain, ce sera votre premier jour et vous avez besoin d'être parfaitement reposés pour faire briller le nom de notre maison dès le premier jour.

Les jeunes serpents ne se le firent pas répéter. Ils étaient pressés de découvrir leur dortoir et leur lit où les attendait déjà toutes leurs affaires.

– Et bien, c'était un discours des plus enrichissants que tu viens de nous pondre, Draco.

– Va te coucher, Pansy.

La jeune fille quitta la salle commune pour se glisser dans le dortoir des filles en ricanant. Draco soupira avant de lui-même se diriger vers son dortoir. Il avait hâte de retrouver le moelleux de son lit.

— o0o —

Quand Draco pénétra dans son dortoir, il fut accueilli par un concert de ronflements donné par Crabbe et Goyle. Blaise avait tiré les rideaux de son lit, sûrement pour leur lancer un sort de silence et se couper du bruit infernal de tronçonneuse qui émanaient des deux gorilles chaque fois qu'ils mangeaient à outrance.

Et puis, il y avait Théo. Assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et les yeux perdus dans le vide. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment eu sa place dans le dortoir et, en l'absence de Draco, les autres avaient dû le harceler. D'ailleurs, au vu du tas d'affaires qui jonchaient le sol, ils avaient dû bien s'amuser. D'un coup de baguette, Draco rangea le désordre dans la valise de Théo avant de venir s'asseoir contre lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

– Je suis désolé.

Les mots étaient sortis d'une voix éraillée et faible de la bouche de Draco. Il se sentait particulièrement mal... Mal à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans ce dortoir, mal pour ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train, mal de ne pas pouvoir être là pour son seul ami qui en avait terriblement besoin.

La seule réponse qu'il eut de Théo fut le bruit étouffé de ses sanglots. Il resta là, à serrer son ami dans ses bras. Puis, petit à petit, les sanglots s'espacèrent pour laisser place au silence. Il sentait le corps de Théo se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur.

La nuit était largement entamée quand Draco se glissa finalement dans son lit en se promettant qu'il trouverait une solution pour empêcher les autres de s'en prendre à Théo.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espères que se chapitre vous à fait plaisir autant que j'a pris plaisir à l'écrire ! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaire positifs et négatifs !

A vendredi prochain si vous le voulez bien !

 **MAJ le 01/08/2019 : Pour correction syntaxe, orthographe et suppression incohérences.**

 **MAJ le 12/11/2019 : Pour correction syntaxe et orthographe.**

 ** **MAJ le 13/01/2020 : Pour correction syntaxe, orthographe et suppression incohérences.****


	8. Chapitre 7 - Le professeur Ombrage

Bonjour !

J'ai eu peur de ne pas parvenir à terminer d'écrire mon chapitre à temps. Mais finalement j'ai réussit.

Dans la parti deux et quatre comme d'habitude les dialogues sont les dialogue exacte et les événeme,nt exacte de l'original, ce sont donc les mots de JKR. Normalement dans les prochain chapitre il devrait y en avoir de moins en moins. mais pour le moment dans soucis de contexte je suis un peu obligé de continuer comme ça. Mais contrairement au chapitre précédent il y a pas mal de petites modifications et ajout pour coller au point de vu de mon Draco.

Il n'y a pas eu de Reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - Le professeur Ombrage**

Draco se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Premièrement parce qu'il avait très peu dormi, ensuite parce que Blaise lui avait balancé un livre en pleine tête pour le tirer de son sommeil. Heureusement qu'il avait tendance à enfouir sa tête sous ses oreillers pour dormir sinon il se serait baladé plusieurs jours avec un bleu et une bosse à la tempe. Draco avait horreur qu'on touche à son visage. Il était narcissique et il le savait, même plus il l'assumait parfaitement. Il jeta un sort de chauve-furie à Zabini avant de s'extirper de son lit.

La salle de bain des préfets était beaucoup trop loin à son gout et il s'activa donc dans la salle de bain commune du dortoir des garçons. Le temps qu'il se lave, s'habille, se coiffe, toute la 5ème année(ou presque, Théo avait déjà disparu et Tracy n'aimait pas prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de tout le monde) l'attendait en s'impatientant dans la salle commune. Surtout Crabbe et Goyle qui se plaignaient qu'ils n'auraient jamais le temps de manger suffisamment avant de devoir partir en cours. Blaise avait réussi à faire complètement disparaitre les traces du sort que Draco lui avait envoyé en le réveillant et lui souriait d'un air de défi.

Le professeur Snape circulait déjà autour de la table des serpentards pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Quand le petit groupe prit place pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Il vint leur donner leur emploi du temps. Les journées de Draco étaient chargées avec les différentes options qu'il suivait. Blaise et Daphné suivaient exactement les mêmes que lui tandis que Crabbe et Goyle avaient préféré prendre la divination au lieu de l'arithmancie et jamais ils n'auraient songé à s'intéresser aux runes. Pansy et Tracy suivaient l'arithmancie mais avaient également boudé les runes. Théo lui était passionné par les runes mais il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds en arithmancie, même pour tout l'or du monde.

Ils firent tous la tête en voyant que cette année encore ils se retrouvaient en cours commun avec les gryffondor pour les potions, le cours de soins aux créatures magiques et pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Bien sûr l'arithmancie et les runes étant des options, elles étaient en commun avec toutes les maisons et Granger serait de la partie à chaque fois. Il partagerait le cours de sortilège et de métamorphose avec les serdaigles ainsi que le cour théorique d'astronomie. Le cours pratique étant le mercredi soir en présence de toutes les maisons pour une question de logistique.

– Pffff sortilèges en première heure de la semaine ça va être dur.

– Certes mais on poursuit avec double cours de potion, ça c'est tranquille répondit Draco à Blaise.

– Parle pour toi, prince des potions, moi je trouve ça particulièrement compliqué d'atteindre le niveau que nous demande le professeur Snape, d'autant plus que cette année on passe nos BUSE et qu'il va être encore plus sévère dans ses attentes.

Daphné semblait réellement dépitée. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les potions. Pourtant elle se débrouillait pas si mal.

– En plus on est encore avec les gryffondors soupira Pansy

Draco en avait assez de les entendre se plaindre et il n'avait pas vraiment faim. En parcourant la table du regard il remarqua que Théo était déjà parti. Il se leva et prit ses affaires.

– Je vous laisse à vos complaintes dignes de premières années.

Il glissa discrètement des toasts dans ses poches. Il était certain que Théo n'aurait rien avalé. Graham Montague le rattrapa.

– Malefoy j'aurais besoin qu'on étudie ensemble les candidats pour l'équipe de Quidditch de cette année. J'ai été nommé capitaine comme Flint n'est plus là cette année. On aurait besoin de deux nouveaux batteurs et un poursuiveur.

– Très bien on voit ça ce soir dans la salle commune.

Draco laissa Montague dans la grande salle pour rejoindre l'étage de la salle de classe du professeur Flitwik. Le couloir était encore vide. Il trouva Théo adossé au mur devant la salle de sortilège. Draco vint s'adosser à côté de lui et tendit l'un des toasts qu'il avait chapardé sur la table du petit déjeuner avant d'en porter un à ses propres lèvres.

Il fut soulagé de voir que son ami se mit à le manger. Il lui en donna un deuxième une fois que le premier fut englouti.

– Tu veux me raconter ce qui s'est passé hier soir après le festin ?

– Non.

Draco comprenait la réponse de Théo. Ici il devait se débrouiller seul. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul. Le couloir commençait à se remplir d'élèves attendant le début du premier cours de l'année.

Et les autres serpentards de leur année finirent par arriver.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais collé à Nott ?

Blaise pouvait se montrer très arrogant et froid quand il le voulait. Il se considérait comme le meilleur ami du jeune Malefoy. Blaise étant quelqu'un de possessif et de jaloux il n'aimait pas particulièrement le voir trainer avec d'autres. Il tolérait ses coéquipiers de quidditch car ils étaient tous un peu stupide dans le fond. Par contre il savait que Théodore Nott junior sorti de sa timidité maladive pouvait être une menaçe. D'autant plus qu'aux dires de Pansy, Draco avait passé son été à trainer avec lui.

– Ça t'as pas suffi de te le trainer pendant toutes les vacances ? l'invectiva Pansy.

Draco se décolla du mur pour faire face à Blaise et à Pansy. Il leur jeta un regard froid et distant.

– Nott est un serpentard comme nous, c'est un pur-sang comme nous, enfin pas comme nous tous, n'est-ce pas Blaise ? Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de répondre. Il serait peut-être temps qu'on s'en rappelle et surtout qu'on l'intègre, on n'est plus des gamins.

Il savait qu'en prononçant ces mots il venait de transgresser une des valeurs fondamentales de Malefoy, qui est de ne jamais défendre un autre sorcier qu'un Malefoy. Mais il savait aussi qu'il venait d'assurer la tranquillité de Théo dans leur maison pour un moment. Blaise et Pansy s'apprêtaient à répliquer quand le professeur Flitwik arriva. Draco leur tourna le dos et alla s'installer en classe. Il s'assit délibérément à côté de Théo qui lui adressa un petit sourire pour le remercier.

L'année de Draco promettait d'être bien plus compliquée que les précédentes, mais au moins celle de Théo serait peut-être plus simple à supporter.

Le cours se déroula en silence et sans encombre. Le professeur de sortilège attaqua son cours avec un discours sur l'importance de cette année, sur les BUSE qu'ils devraient passer en fin d'année et que le niveau attendu était bien supérieur aux attentes de leur année précédente. Puis ils rentrèrent directement dans le vif du sujet en pratiquant un nouveau sortilège. À la fin du cours le professeur Flitwik leur donna des devoirs comme jamais auparavant, 3 rouleaux de parchemin sur la théorie du sortilège appris et ses applications, pratiquer le dit sortilège et faire des recherches sur un autre sortilège associé à celui-ci.

Tous les élèves sortirent avec joie du cours sans vraiment se rendre compte que ce serait sûrement pareils dans tout les autres cours. Les serpentards prirent le chemin des cachots où ils avaiebt un double cours de potion avant le déjeuner.

— o0o—

– Taisez-vous, dit Severus Snape d'une voix glacée en refermant la porte derrière Potter.

L'ordre de se taire n'était pas vraiment indispensable. Dès que les élèves avaient entendu la porte se fermer, le calme s'était installé et tout signe d'agitation avait disparu. La simple présence de Snape suffisait habituellement à assurer le silence de toute une classe.

– Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit Snape qui avait foncé vers son bureau et les dévisageait à présent d'un regard circulaire, je crois utile de vous rappeler qu'en juin prochain vous aurez à passer un examen important au cours duquel vous devrez apporter la preuve de vos connaissances en matière de composition et d'utilisation des potions magiques. Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette classe, il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention «acceptable» lors de votre épreuve de BUSE si vous ne voulez pas subir... mon mécontentement.

Son regard s'attarda sur Londubas qui déglutit avec difficulté.

– Au terme de cette année, bien entendu, nombre d'entre vous cesseront d'assister à mes cours, poursuivit Snape. Je ne prends en effet que les meilleurs pour la préparation des ASPIC, ce qui signifie que certains n'auront plus qu'à me dire au revoir.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Potter et sa lèvre se retroussa. Potter soutint son regard. Draco lui espérait qu'il obtiendrait un optimal sans problème pour pouvoir poursuivre ce cour en ASPIC. De toutes les matières les potions était sa préférée.

– Mais avant d'en arriver à ce bonheur des adieux, nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble, reprit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, aussi, que vous ayez ou non l'intention de passer l'épreuve de potions aux ASPIC, je vous conseille de consacrer tous vos efforts à maintenir le haut niveau que j'attends de mes élèves en année de BUSE. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il s'agit du philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites.

Granger se redressa un peu plus, si c'était possible, en affichant une expression d'extrême concentration toujours aussi insupportable. Mais en Potion elle n'était pas toujours la meilleure. Entre le favoritisme que le professeur Snape accordait aux serpentards et les compétences de Draco, c'était lui qui était au top du classement et ce n'était pas près de changer.

– Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation (Rogue agita sa baguette magique) figurent au tableau (ils s'y inscrivirent à cet instant). Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin (il agita à nouveau sa baguette) dans l'armoire (dont la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt). Vous avez environ une heure et demie... Allez-y.

Draco découvrit avec plaisir que, Snape n'aurait pas pu choisir pour un début d'année une potion plus difficile et délicate à préparer. Les ingrédients devaient être versés dans le chaudron exactement dans l'ordre et les quantités indiquées. Il fallait tourner le mélange un nombre précis de fois, d'abord dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis dans le sens contraire. Enfin, on devait diminuer la chaleur des flammes jusqu'à une température bien précise pendant une durée déterminée, avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient final. Le genre de potion que Draco adorait préparer. Il se coupait entièrement du reste du monde. Et il suivait les instructions de son maître de potion. Il avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises que celles-ci différaient légèrement de la recette figurant dans leur manuel, et qu'elles donnaient à chaque fois un résultat bien meilleur.

– Une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever de vos potions, annonça Snape dix minutes avant la fin du cours.

Draco qui avait une potion qui frôlait la perfection en profita pour jeter un regard sur le reste de la classe. Du côté des serpentards Tracy et Blaise semblaient au bord de la crise de nerfs mais leurs potions avaient l'air plutôt réussies même si leurs vapeurs tiraient plus sur le gris que l'argent. Pansy elle avait parfaitement maitrisé d'un bout à l'autre la recette. Crabbe et Goyle comme à leur habitude avaient réussi à transformer le contenu du chaudron en une masse brune et compacte. Daphné et Théo avaient clairement fait leur potion ensemble ce qui leur avait permis d'obtenir une potion très bien réalisée.

Chez les gryffondors, Potter, transpirant abondamment, regarda autour de lui d'un air désespéré. Son chaudron produisait d'énormes panaches de vapeur gris foncé. Celui de Weasmoche crachait des étincelles vertes. Du bout de sa baguette, Seamus essayait fébrilement de ranimer son feu qui paraissait sur le point de s'éteindre. La potion de Granger, en revanche, frémissait d'une brume de vapeur argentée ce qui fit enrager Draco. Lorsque Snape passa devant elle, ses yeux se baissèrent sur son nez crochu et il regarda le chaudron sans faire de commentaire, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à critiquer. Mais quand il arriva devant le chaudron de Potter, il s'arrêta et regarda la mixture avec un horrible sourire. Ce qui fit grimper la bonne humeur de Draco.

– Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, exactement ? Aux premiers rangs de la classe, les autres Serpentards relevèrent avidement la tête. Ils étaient toujours ravis d'entendre Snape infliger ses sarcasmes à St Potter.

– Un philtre de Paix, répondit Potter d'un air tendu.

– Dites-moi, Potter, reprit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, savez-vous lire ?

Draco éclata de rire. Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver agréable de voir Harry Potter se faire humilier par Severus Snape.

– Oui, dit Harry, la main serrée sur sa baguette magique.

– Dans ce cas, voudriez-vous me lire à haute voix la troisième ligne des instructions, Potter ?

Potter regarda le tableau en plissant les yeux. Ça ne devait pas être facile de lire à travers la brume multicolore qui s'était à présent répandue dans la salle.

– Ajouter la poudre de pierre de lune, tourner trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, laisser frémir pendant sept minutes, puis ajouter deux gouttes de sirop d'ellébore.

Au vu de la couleur que laissait échapper le chaudron de Potter Il avait clairement oublié d'ajouter le sirop d'ellébore et était passé directement à la quatrième étape après avoir laissé sa potion frémir pendant sept minutes.

– Avez-vous fait tout ce qui est écrit à la troisième ligne, Potter?

– Non, répondit Potter à voix basse.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Non, répéta Harry plus fort. J'ai oublié l'ellébore.

Draco avait vu juste.

– Je le sais bien, Potter, ce qui signifie que cette lamentable mixture ne sert strictement à rien. Evanesco. La potion se volatilisa et Potter se retrouva comme un idiot devant un chaudron vide.

– Ceux d'entre vous qui ont réussi à lire les instructions verseront à présent un échantillon de leur potion dans un flacon en inscrivant clairement leur nom sur l'étiquette et me l'apporteront pour que je puisse l'analyser, dit Snape. Veuillez noter le sujet du prochain devoir : vous me ferez trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques, à rendre jeudi prochain.

Draco remplit avec application son flacon et écrivit de sa plus belle écriture son nom sur un papier qu'il colla d'un sortilège sur le flacon. Il posa son flacon sur le bureau du professeur Snape.

— o0o —

L'heure du déjeuner fut remplie d'encore plus de plaintes que le petit déjeuner. Tous les 5èmes annés et les 7èmes années se trouvaient déjà croulants sous les devoirs après à peine une demi-journée de cours. Ils avaient déjà reçu au moins deux discours sur l'importance de réussir leurs examens de fin d'année, et commençaient à comprendre à quel point cette année allait être compliquée et chargée de travail.

Leurs mines défaites tranchaient avec la joie, la bonne humeur et l'excitation des premières années qui avaient eu leur tout premier cours.

L'heure du repas passait trop rapidement au gout de Draco. Il devait déjà se rendre en cours de runes avec Blaise, Daphné et Théo alors que Crabbe et Goyle allaient en divination et que Pansy et Tracy étaient libres jusqu'au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elles en profiteraient pour avancer sur les devoirs qu'ils leur avaient été donné le matin même alors que Draco serait obligé une fois de plus de veiller tard pour ne pas prendre du retard dès le premier jour.

Une fois en runes il laissa Daphné s'installer à côté de Théo et s'installa en compagnie de Blaise sur l'une des tables du fond. Ce dernier lui faisait encore la tête de lui avoir imposé Théo dans le groupe.

– Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête. Vous avez pas mal de points communs si tu apprenais à le connaitre je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais très bien avec lui.

Il eut pour seule réponse un grognement significatif.

– On te trouvera un souffre-douleur plus intéressant pour passer tes nerfs. Mais en prenant en compte tout ce qui se passe en dehors de l'école il faut que les serpentards se montrent soudés les uns aux autres. On va avoir besoin de se protéger les uns les autres.

– Ok Draco j'ai compris. On peut suivre le cours maintenant ?

Draco savait qu'il avait gagné la bataille. Il savait que Blaise avait besoin de se sentir appartenir à un groupe, à une famille qu'il n'avait pas. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était violent et perfide de nature et qu'il n'arriverait pas toujours à le faire pencher de son côté.

Le cours se déroula comme tous les autres de la journée. Un discours sur l'importance des BUSE, et une masse de devoir à faire pour la prochaine fois.

Mais au moins Blaise avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et blaguait tout le long du chemin qui les menait à leur dernière heure de cours de la journée. Défense contre les forces du mal.

— o0o —

Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Ombrage était déjà assise à son bureau. Elle portait le même cardigan rose que la veille ainsi que le nœud de velours noir accroché dans ses cheveux. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle en silence. Le professeur Ombrage restait une inconnue pour l'instant et personne ne savait quelles seraient ses exigences en matière de discipline.

– Eh bien, bonjour, dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent tous assis.

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague bonjour.

– Voyons, voyons, dit le professeur Ombrage, ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez : «Bonjour, professeur Ombrage.» Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour, tout le monde!

– Bonjour professeur Ombrage, scandèrent les élèves.

– Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît.

De nombreux élèves échangèrent des regards sombres. Ce cours allait être d'un ennui mortel. Déjà qu'habituellement le cours de défense contre les forces du mal n'intéressait pas plus que ça Draco qui avait une grande connaissance de ce que les sorciers appelaient "forces du mal". Et ces dernières années ils avaient enchainé les profs plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Il n'y avait que l'année précédente où ils avaient eu cours avec un véritable mangemort sans même le savoir, qui avait été une année réellement pertinente aux yeux de Draco. Le professeur Ombrage ouvrit son sac à main, en tira sa propre baguette, qui était étonnamment courte, et en tapota le tableau noir. Des mots s'inscrivirent aussitôt :

Défense contre les forces du Mal Retour aux principes de base

– Bien. Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire, n'est-ce pas ? déclara le professeur Ombrage en se tournant vers les élèves, les mains jointes devant elle. Le changement constant d'enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin au-dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit d'attendre au début d'une année de BUSE. Vous serez certainement satisfaits d'apprendre que ces problèmes vont être désormais résolus. Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes.

Elle tapota à nouveau le tableau noir. Les mots qui s'y étaient inscrits s'effacèrent pour faire place aux objectifs d'apprentissage:

1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique.

2) Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée.

3) Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique.

Pendant deux minutes, on n'entendit plus que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins. Lorsque tout le monde eut recopié les trois objectifs du professeur Ombrage, elle demanda :

– Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

Un murmure d'approbation dénué d'enthousiasme parcourut la classe.

– Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer, dit alors le professeur Ombrage. Lorsque je vous pose une question, j'aimerais bien que vous me répondiez : «Oui, professeur Ombrage», ou «Non, professeur Ombrage.»

De plus en plus insupportable cette bonne femme. Draco avait horreur qu'on s'adresse à lui comme s'il avait cinq ans. Et cette Ombrage semblait vraiment les prendre pour des abrutis. Il fulminait intérieurement tandis que le professeur Ombrage reprenait :

– Donc, je reprends : Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

– Oui professeur Ombrage, répondit la classe d'une seule voix.

– Très bien. Je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez ce livre à la page 5 et que vous lisiez le premier chapitre : «Principes de base à l'usage des débutants». Et je vous signale qu'il est inutile de bavarder.

Le professeur Ombrage s'éloigna du tableau noir et s'installa dans le fauteuil, derrière le bureau, en observant les élèves de ses yeux de crapaud bordés de cernes. Draco ouvrit son livre à la page 5 et commença à lire. Le texte était à peu près aussi ennuyeux que les cours du professeur Binns. De plus il avait déjà lu ce livre il y a deux ou trois ans pour rigoler et s'était déjà ennuyé à l'époque. Il sentit son attention décliner et s'aperçut bientôt qu'il avait relu la même phrase une demi-douzaine de fois. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. À côté de lui, Blaise, lisait tout en tournant et retournant sa plume entre ses doigts. Théo était sur le point de s'endormir quant à Daphné et Pansy elles griffonnaient discrètement sur un bout de parchemin posé entre elles. En parcourant rapidement la salle de classe du regard il vit que Granger n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir son exemplaire de la Théorie des stratégies de défense magique. Les yeux rivés sur le professeur Ombrage, elle tenait obstinément sa main en l'air.

Draco ne savait même pas que c'était possible pour Mise-Je-Sais-Tout de ne pas ouvrir un livre qu'on lui demandait de lire. D'ailleurs, elle ne résistait jamais à la tentation d'ouvrir n'importe quel volume qui lui tombait sous le nez. Elle fixait toujours le professeur Ombrage qui s'était résolument tournée dans une autre direction.

Draco observa ce manège. Il n'allait pas tarder à y avoir de l'action. Le chapitre qu'ils étaient censés lire dégageait un tel ennui qu'un nombre grandissant d'élèves préféraient observer la tentative muette de Granger pour accrocher le regard du professeur Ombrage plutôt que d'affronter les «Principes de base à l'usage des débutants».

Lorsque plus de la moitié de la classe eut ainsi les yeux tournés vers Granger au détriment du livre, le professeur Ombrage estima qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps la situation.

– Souhaitiez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione comme si elle venait tout juste de la remarquer.

– Non, pas au sujet du chapitre, répondit Mis-Je-Sais-Tout.

– Pour l'instant, nous sommes en train de lire, dit le professeur Ombrage en découvrant ses dents pointues. Si vous avez d'autres questions, nous attendrons la fin du cours pour nous en occuper.

Bien qu'il était au fond reconnaissant à Granger de briser l'ennui de ce cours il prenait également un réel plaisir à la voir se faire rabrouer par un professeur. Même s'il se dit que ce professeur était encore plus insupportable que la Miss Je-Sais-Tout des gryffondors. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer d'affronter le professeur Ombrage. Draco pouvait voir dans les yeux de Granger une lueur de détermination presque effrayante.

– J'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage, dit Granger.

Le professeur Ombrage haussa les sourcils.

– Et vous vous appelez ?

– Hermione Granger, répondit Hermione.

– Eh bien, Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement, répliqua le professeur Ombrage d'un ton à la fois aimable et décidé.

Elle ne savait pas que Granger ne démordrait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la réponse qu'elle attendait à sa question.

– Je ne le pense pas, dit abruptement Granger.

Voilà, la machine Granger était en route. Et Draco était impatient de voir les carnages qu'elle allait produire. Combien de points ces pauvres gryffondors allaient perdre.

– Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel de nombreux élèves, sourcils froncés, tournèrent la tête vers le tableau pour relire les trois objectifs qui y étaient toujours inscrits.

– L'utilisation des sortilèges de défense ? répéta le professeur Ombrage avec un petit rire. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à un tel sortilège, Miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

Il fallait reconnaitre que pour une fois Granger avait trouvé un adversaire de taille et que la joute promettait d'être plus que passionnante. Pour une fois les serpentards prenaient plaisir à ne rien faire et regarder ce spectacle. Le crapaud face à la lionne, laquelle des deux s'en sortirait gagnante ?

– Alors, on ne fera pas de magie? S'exclama Weasley d'une voix sonore.

Plus il y aurait de gryffondors à prendre la parole plus ce serait divertissant. Draco était d'ailleurs étonné que ce soit la belette qui prenne la parole avant Saint Potter. Habituellement c'était lui qui avait des coups de sang après de telles révélations.

–Lorsqu'on veut s'exprimer dans ma classe, on lève la main, Mr...

– Weasley, dit la belette qui tendit aussitôt la main en l'air.

Le professeur Ombrage, avec un sourire plus large que jamais, lui tourna le dos. Potter et Granger levèrent la main à leur tour. Les yeux cernés du professeur s'attardèrent un moment sur Potter, puis elle s'adressa à Granger :

– Miss Granger ? Vous vouliez demander autre chose ?

– Oui, répondit Hermione. La raison d'être des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est bien de pratiquer des sortilèges de défense, non ?

– Seriez-vous une experte formée par le ministère, Miss Granger ? demanda le professeur Ombrage de sa voix faussement aimable.

– Non, mais...

– Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d'être d'une matière, quelle qu'elle soit. Notre nouveau programme d'études a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous, Miss Granger.

Finalement Draco commençait à apprécier le professeur Ombrage. Elle savait d'instinct frapper là où ça faisait mal.

– Vous apprendrez ainsi les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques...

– À quoi ça peut bien servir ? Saint Potter se décidait enfin à monter au front. Si nous sommes attaqués, ce ne sera pas avec...

– Votre main, Mr Potter! l'interrompit le professeur Ombrage d'une voix chantante. Harry brandit le poing en l'air. Cette fois encore, le professeur Ombrage se détourna de lui mais, à présent, plusieurs autres élèves avaient également levé la main.

– Vous vous appelez ? demanda le professeur Ombrage à Thomas.

– Dean Thomas.

– Je vous écoute, Mr Thomas.

– Harry a raison, non ? déclara Thomas. Si on se fait attaquer, les risques ne seront pas du tout absents.

– Je le répète, reprit le professeur Ombrage en adressant à Thomas un sourire exaspérant, craignez-vous de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

– Non, mais...

Le professeur Ombrage l'interrompit :

– Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école a été dirigée, dit-elle, un sourire peu convaincant étirant sa large bouche, mais vous vous êtes trouvés exposés dans cette classe à des sorciers irresponsables, totalement irresponsables même, sans parler (elle eut un petit rire féroce) de certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux.

Draco n'avait jamais aimé le professeur Lupin, mais il n'appréciait pas non plus les point de vue d'Ombrage sur les questions des créatures magiques dotées d'une intelligence égales à celles des sorciers. Son père lui avait fréquemment rapporté des discussions qu'ils avaient entamées au ministère. Et même si son père rejoignait sur certains points Dolores Ombrage, il n'était pas aussi vindicatif en ce qui concernait les "hybrides" comme les nommait Ombrage. Draco lui avait un certain respect envers les centaures, les loups-garous et autres êtres magiques. Ils avaient en général une conception de la magie très intéressante.

– Si vous voulez parler du professeur Lupin, répliqua Thomas avec colère, c'est le meilleur qu'on ait jamais...

– Votre main, Mr Thomas ! Comme je vous le disais, vous avez été initiés à des sortilèges complexes, inadaptés à votre âge et potentiellement mortels. On vous a fait peur en vous laissant croire que vous risquiez d'être attaqués tous les deux jours par des forces maléfiques...

– Pas du tout, protesta Granger, nous avons simplement...

– Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Miss Granger ! Granger leva donc la main et le professeur Ombrage regarda ailleurs.

– Si j'ai bien compris, mon prédécesseur ne s'est pas contenté de pratiquer des sortilèges illégaux devant vous, il les a pratiqués sur vous.

– En fait, c'était un fou, non ? N'empêche qu'on a quand même appris plein de choses, répliqua Thomas avec ardeur.

– Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Mr Thomas ! s'exclama le professeur Ombrage d'une petite voix aiguë. Le ministère estime que des connaissances théoriques seront suffisantes pour vous permettre de réussir votre examen, ce qui est après tout l'essentiel dans une école. Vous vous appelez ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant Patil qui avait la main en l'air.

– Parvati Patil. Il n'y a pas une partie pratique dans l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal quand on passe les BUSE ? Est-ce qu'on ne doit pas montrer qu'on sait véritablement lancer des antis sorts ou des choses comme ça?

– Si vous étudiez suffisamment bien la théorie, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas exécuter l'un de ces sorts sous le contrôle attentif des responsables de l'examen, répondit le professeur Ombrage d'un ton dédaigneux.

– Sans jamais les avoir pratiqués avant ? insista Parvati, incrédule. Vous voulez dire que la première fois qu'on jettera ce genre de sort, ce sera le jour de l'examen ?

– Je répète, si vous avez étudié la théorie suffisamment bien...

– Et à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel ? intervint Potter en tendant à nouveau le poing en l'air.

Le professeur Ombrage leva les yeux. Le cours n'était plus du tout ennuyeux. Les gryffondors s'acharnaient contre le professeur Ombrages qui restait coincée dans ses convictions. Ils voulaient la pousser à admettre que le monde était dangereux et que le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour. Mais Ombrage était du ministère, non elle était le ministère et si le ministre de la magie affirmait que le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas de retour, alors c'était que le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas de retour. Draco avait presque pitié pour cette femme.

– Ici, nous sommes dans une école, Mr Potter, pas dans le monde réel, répondit-elle avec douceur.

– Alors, nous n'allons pas nous préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors ?

– Rien ne vous attend dehors, Mr Potter.

Nouvelle attaque, nouveau déni.

– Ah, vraiment ? répliqua Potter avec une colère qui résonnait dans sa voix.

– À votre avis, qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme vous ? interrogea le professeur Ombrage d'une horrible voix mielleuse.

– Mmm, voyons..., répondit Potter en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Peut-être... disons... Lord Voldemort ?

Weasmoche eut un haut-le-corps. Lavande Brown laissa échapper un petit cri. Londubat glissa de son tabouret. Les serpentards autour de Draco n'en menaient pas large non plus. Il faut avouer qu'il avait du cran Potter, même les plus mangemorts des mangemorts n'osaient pas prononcer son nom. Le professeur Ombrage, en revanche, ne manifesta aucune réaction. Elle fixa Harry avec une expression à la fois satisfaite et sinistre.

– Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux et immobiles. Draco regardait Ombrage. Bien qu'il adorait quand des professeurs retiraient des points à saint Potter, cette fois ça lui glaça le dos. Elle venait de lui retirer des points pour avoir osé révéler l'effroyable vérité qu'elle refusait d'admettre.

– Et maintenant, je vais éclaircir certaines petites choses.

Le professeur Ombrage se leva et se pencha vers eux, ses mains aux doigts boudinés étalées sur le bureau.

– On vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir était revenu d'entre les morts...

– Il n'était pas mort, s'emporta Potter, et c'est vrai, il est revenu !

Draco était certain que Potter aurait mieux fait de se taire. Même s'il appréciait le courage de cette franchise, elle n'apporterait rien de bon à personne. Tous les serpentards de la classe savaient parfaitement que c'était la vérité. Certains s'étaient figé et n'osait même pas ciller d'autres comme Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise affichaient un sourire carnassier. Draco, lui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

– Mr-Potter-vous-avez-déjà-fait-perdre-dix-points-à-votre-maison-n'aggravez-pas-votre-propre-cas, dit le professeur Ombrage d'un seul souffle et sans le regarder. Comme je vous le disais, on vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir est à nouveau en liberté. Il s'agit d'un mensonge.

– Ce n'est PAS un mensonge ! s'exclama Potter. Je l'ai vu, je me suis battu contre lui !

– Vous aurez une retenue, Mr Potter ! répliqua le professeur Ombrage d'un air triomphal. Demain soir. Cinq heures. Dans mon bureau. Je le répète, il s'agit d'un mensonge. Le ministère de la Magie peut vous garantir qu'aucun Mage noir ne vous menace. Si vous continuez à éprouver des inquiétudes, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler en dehors des heures de classe. Si quelqu'un vous fait peur en vous racontant des mensonges sur le retour des Mages noirs, j'aimerais bien être mise au courant. Je suis ici pour vous aider. Je suis votre amie. Et maintenant, veuillez reprendre votre lecture. Page 5, «Principes de base à l'usage des débutants».

Le professeur Ombrage s'assit derrière son bureau. Potter, en revanche, se leva. Il en avait visiblement pas terminé. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

– Harry, non ! murmura Granger en lui tirant la manche, mais il se dégagea d'un geste et resta hors de sa portée.

– Alors, selon vous, Cedric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ? demanda Potter, la voix tremblante.

Toute la classe eut le souffle coupé. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé la nuit de la mort de Cedric. Les regards se posèrent avec avidité sur Potter et sur le professeur Ombrage qui avait levé les yeux et le fixait sans la moindre trace de sourire.

– La mort de Cedric Diggory a été un tragique accident, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

– C'était un meurtre, répliqua Potter. Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez très bien.

Le visage du professeur Ombrage resta sans expression. Pendant un instant, Draco attendait une déflagration de colère de la part d'Ombrage contre Potter. Mais, de sa voix la plus douce et la plus enfantine, elle dit simplement :

– Venez ici, mon cher Mr Potter. Il écarta sa chaise d'un coup de pied, contourna Weasley et Granger et s'avança à grands pas vers le bureau. La classe retenait son souffle. Le professeur Ombrage sortit de son sac à main un petit rouleau de parchemin qu'elle étala sur le bureau. Puis elle trempa sa plume dans un encrier et commença à griffonner en se penchant sur le parchemin pour que Potter ne puisse rien voir de ce qu'elle écrivait. Tout le monde resta silencieux. Au bout d'une minute, elle roula son parchemin et, d'un coup de baguette magique, le scella soigneusement pour qu'il lui soit impossible de l'ouvrir.

– Allez donc porter ceci au professeur McGonagall, cher Mr Potter, dit le professeur Ombrage en lui tendant le rouleau.

Il prit le parchemin en silence et quitta la classe en claquant la porte.

– Bien maintenant que les choses sont claires, reprenez votre lecture en silence. Nous avons que trop perdu de temps. Dit le professeur Ombrage s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Je ne veux plus un bruit, plus de question jusqu'à la fin du cours. Est-ce clair ?

– Oui, professeur Ombrage, répondit la classe sans aucun entrain.

La fin du cours se déroula en silence et dans une tension palpable.

La cloche sonna enfin la fin de la journée.

* * *

Et voilà !

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaire positifs et négatifs.

A vendredi prochain, si vous le voulez bien !

 **MAJ le 07/08/2019** **: Pour correction syntaxe, orthographe et suppression incohérences.**

 **MAJ le 15/11/2019** **: Pour correction syntaxe et orthographe.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Attendues et déconvenues

**Bonjour,**

 **on c'était arrêté le 18 Mars 2019 avec ce petit texte :**

 _Bonjour,_

 _Bien comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, nous ne somme pas vendredi. Je m'en excuses. Et comme vous allez le remarquer par la suite ce n'est pas non plus un chapitre. La aussi je suis désolée._

 _Promis je n'abandonne pas l'écriture de cette fanfiction. Je vais faire une pose dans l'envoie de mes chapitre en ligne, pour deux raison :_

 _1 - Le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit était tellement médiocre que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous le poster. ça aurait été prendre le risque de vous faire complètement décrocher. J'ai donc besoins de beaucoup plus de temps pour vous écrire quelques chose de qualité._

 _2 - Je vais avoir besoins d'écrire plusieurs chapitre en parallèle pour garder le cohérence entre eux. En plus ça me permettra de prendre de l'avance sur mes chapitre. et de pouvoir poster et écrire avec plus de fluidité. Moins de chance de me retrouver à finir d'écrire mon chapitre le vendredi matin pour le poster à midi._

 _Je vais donc faire une pose dans l'envoie de mes chapitre je ne sais pas encore pendant combien de temps (je pense entre un ou deux mois peut-être trois mais pas plus promis !). Comme sa je vous reviendrait avec des chapitre de meilleur qualité !_

 _Peut-être que je vous posterait quelques one shot de l'univers ou d'un autre pendaqnt cette période de pose._

 _Merci de votre compréhension et n'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews ou à m'envoyer vos ressenti par MP._

 _Courage je ne vous abandonne pas et je vous reviendrait avec plus de chapitres !_

Et bien me revoilà avec un nouveaux chapitre !

et oui je sais vous n'y croyiez plus mais c'est bien le cas !

 **Réponses au reviews qui ont été postées depuis la dernière fois :**

 _Eliie Evans :_ Je t'ai répondu par MP et si tu es arrivé jusqu'à ce "Chapitre" c'est que tu as du avoir la plus par des réponses aux question que te te posais. J'essaye de collé au plus possible à l'histoire d'origine mais parfois j'ai besoin de prendre mes distance avec et parfois il y a des élément (comme mon mari me la "gentiment" fait remarqué) que j'ai oubliés et du cou il y a quelques erreurs. Je les corrigerait peut être quand je remanierait le text une fois la fanfiction terminée.

 _Shadow :_ Je serais plus que ravie d'être le premier membre de ton fc anti ombrage ! Malheureusement pour toi dans ma fix je vais encore avoir besoin d'elle un moment elle ne risque donc pas de disparaître avant un bon moment. A MORT OMBRAGE !

 _O-A-N-A :_ Shut ! au point où on en est du récit personne n'ai encore au courant pour Luna. Et personne en dehor des Serdaigle ne doivent savoir que c'est notre reine, notre leader suprême même, qu'elle est la réincarnation de Rowena Serdaigle , mage et grande prêtresse d'Avalon !

C'est tout ce que j'ai a dire pour le moment.

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 - Attendus et déconvenues**

Draco avait trouvé la journée particulièrement longue. Il avait avalé son dîner à la vitesse de la lumière pour pouvoir rapidement retrouver la salle commune des serpentards et avancer sur ses devoirs avant sa ronde du soir.

Mais à peine eut-il mis un pied dans la salle commune que Montague s'approcha, déterminé à s'entretenir avec lui.

– Malefoy, on peut parler de l'équipe de cette année ?

Il avait complètement oublié le quidditch.

Draco lui fit signe de venir s'installer avec lui dans les fauteuils qui se trouvaient près de l'immense baie vitrée donnant sous le lac. Depuis sa toute première année à Poudlard, contrairement à ses camarades, il avait toujours préféré la vue dans les profondeurs du lac à la chaleur de l'âtre. Il y avait dans les eaux sombres comme un mouvement perpétuel et mystérieux. Et parfois, il lui arrivait de distinguer une sirène ou l'ombre du calamar géant.

– Comme je te disais ce matin, il nous manque deux batteurs et un poursuiveur. On a un créneau de bloqué jeudi soir pour les essais mais je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi. Tu es notre attrapeur et il est important pour l'équipe que tu approuves les joueurs.

Certes, il était primordial que tous les membres de l'équipe de quidditch s'entendent sur le terrain, mais Draco savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était attrapeur, mais parce que c'était un Malefoy que Montague voulait son accord. Il était important pour le capitaine des serpentards que le préfet et Prince des serpents approuve ses choix. Ils seraient plus simples à imposer aux autres.

– J'avais pensé à tes amis Crabbe et Goyle pour les batteurs, en plus ils sont déjà venu me voir pour me demander de participer aux essais et peut-être que Zabini serait intéressé par le poste de poursuiveur ?

Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient jamais montré plus d'intérêt que ça pour le quidditch. Ils venaient à chaque match parce qu'il leur imposait d'y aller. Son père avait dû manigancer avec les pères des deux gorilles pour les pousser à rester le plus possible en compagnie de Draco. Jusqu'à présent, le quidditch était le seul moment de ses semaines où il pouvait être dispensé de leur compagnie. Ce ne serait plus le cas, désormais. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait aucune raison valable de refuser leurs candidatures au poste de batteur. Par contre, pour ce qui était de la candidature de Zabini, c'était une autre histoire. Draco n'avait aucune envie que Blaise rentre dans l'équipe. Il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le voir voler sur un balai, et il était excellent. Draco avait suffisamment à faire avec saint Potter et sa dextérité sur un balai, iln'avait pas besoin que Zabini montre que lui aussi était peut-être meilleur que le Prince des serpents.

– Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas très bons en vol mais ils savent frapper fort. Ils seraient effectivement assez efficaces au poste de batteur avec un peu d'entrainement. Pour ce qui est du poste de poursuiveur, Zabini ne voudra jamais faire partie de l'équipe. Il vaut mieux trouver quelqu'un durant les essais qui s'accorde bien avec le reste de l'équipe. On fera également voler Crabbe et Goyle pour voir si leur style de vol ne perturbe pas les autres membres de l'équipe.

– Tu as raison, l'intégration avec les autres membres est importante pour avoir une bonne cohésion de vol. Et pour pouvoir établir des stratégies efficaces pour remporter la coupe cette année.

– Bon, maintenant qu'on a accordé nos violons sur l'équipe, j'aurai besoin que tu me laisses tranquille, j'ai beaucoup de travail avant d'aller faire ma ronde.

Montague acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se retira en direction des dortoirs.

Il ne restait plus que quarante-cinq minutes à Draco pour s'atteler aux devoirs que les professeurs leur avaient donnés. Il se plongea dans celui de Snape, le plus simple à ses yeux : répertorier les différentes propriétés de la pierre de lune et leurs usages dans les potions. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose avant que Pansy ne vienne le tirer de ses parchemins.

– Draco, on ne peut pas laisser les autres préfets s'occuper de notre tour de ronde ? On a beaucoup trop de travail pour passer quatre heures à tourner dans le château.

Sans même demander son accord à Draco, elle s'affala dans le fauteuil face à lui. Cette fille n'avait décidément aucun savoir-vivre, ce qui tira un soupire d'exaspération au jeune homme.

– Et tu veux demander à qui exactement ? Aux préfets de serdaigle qui te diront qu'ils ont autant de devoirs et que tu n'as qu'à mieux t'organiser pour pouvoir les faire en plus de tes rondes, ou t'abaisser à demander à des poufsouffles de faire ton travail parce que tu n'y parviens pas ?

La tête que Pansy tira à l'évocation des poufsouffles laissa comprendre qu'elle n'irait jamais s'abaisser à leur demander de l'aide pour quoique ce soit.

– Voire mieux, va donc trouver miss-je-sais-tout chez les gryffondors.

Pansy afficha un air particulièrement méprisant, avant de couler un regard mielleux à Draco. Elle s'approcha en faisant une moue dont le jeune homme avait particulièrement horreur.

– Dans ce cas, Draco, est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de la ronde seul ce soir ?

Draco se leva brusquement, regardant de haut la serpentard.

– Non, Pansy ! Je ne ferai pas la ronde seul. Premièrement, parce que c'est autant ton travail que le mien et deuxièmement, s'il y en a un de nous deux qui devrait y échapper pour travailler, c'est moi ! Car contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu de créneaux de libre dans la journée pour m'avancer dans nos devoirs.

Il ramassa ses affaires avec des gestes secs trahissant son énervement.

– Donc, Parkinson, tu vas faire cette ronde et toutes les autres qui te seront assignées au cours de l'année.

Draco était particulièrement menaçant et il voyait bien qu'une inquiétude naissait dans les yeux de Pansy.

– Et si tu ne les fais pas, je peux te promettre que les punitions que ton père t'inflige paraîtront douces après ce que je te ferais subir. La jeune fille frissonna à la simple allusion aux punitions de son père. Je suis un Malefoy, tâche de ne pas l'oublier.

Draco la laissa plantée là pour remonter ses affaires dans son dortoir, avant de redescendre dans la salle commune. Pansy était également allée poser ses affaires et elle était de mauvaise humeur. Mais Draco n'avait que faire de l'humeur de la jeune fille, il avait déjà la sienne à gérer.

– Les deux préfets-en-chefs s'occupent de surveiller le sixième et septième étages ainsi que les différentes tours. Je vais m'occuper du deuxième au cinquième étage, ce qui te laisse les cachots, le rez-de-chaussé et le premier étage à surveiller.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la sorcière de protester et sortit de la salle commune. Les couloirs des cachots étaient froids et humides comme le serait le reste du château.

La ronde était vraiment quelque chose d'ennuyeux. Surtout en ce premier jour. La plupart des élèves étaient fatigués de leur première journée et avaient encore toutes leurs vacances à raconter à leurs camarades de dortoir. Les couloirs étaient désespérément vides. Personne à punir, pas de points à retirer, juste les tableaux et les fantômes pour seule compagnie. Et la plupart commençaient déjà à somnoler.

— o0o —

À vingt-trois heures, Draco regagna la salle commune. Elle était vide. Il récupéra ses affaires de bain dans son dortoir. La journée avait été longue, il méritait un moment de détente et de relaxation. Il se décida à rejoindre le cinquième étage où était située la salle de bain des préfets.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle, il fut soulagé de la trouver vide. Il aurait vraiment trouvé désagréable de tomber nez à nez avec un des autres préfets ou capitaines. Surtout, il était heureux que Pansy n'ait pas eu la même idée. Il aurait eu du mal à la supporter dans un tel endroit. Pire, il était certain qu'elle en aurait tiré avantage. Cette idée le fit frissonner mais il oublia vite ce sentiment en observant la pièce pour la première fois.

Elle était époustouflante.

Bien plus grande et lumineuse que celle dont il avait accès au manoir des Malefoy. Pourtant, sa salle de bain privée du manoir était déjà très luxueuse, mais celle-ci était entièrement faite de marbre blanc. Il n'y avait ni douche ni baignoire, mais une piscine avec son plongeoir entouré d'une centaine de robinets d'or décorés de pierres précieuses toutes différentes. Au plafond était suspendue un immense lustre de chandelles rendues éternelles par la magie. Il diffusait une lumière douce et chaude. De grandes fenêtres, ornées de rideaux de lin blanc, donnaient sur le parc du château. Sur le rebord de ces dernières étaient posées des piles de serviettes blanches et moelleuses. Il y avait également sur l'un des murs un tableau, le seul de la pièce, représentant une sirène. Non pas une sirène comme il y avait dans le lac noir, mais une sirène comme les imaginait les Moldus : une très belle femme avec une queue de poisson.

Il faisait agréablement chaud. Draco se dévêtit puis il actionna plusieurs robinets. Chacun d'entre eux déversait divers bains moussants ou de mélange d'eaux. De certain sortaient des bulles aux couleurs pétantes de la taille d'un souafle, d'autres embaumaient l'air de parfum frais et floral. Certains aussi avaient des jets qui rebondissaient sur la surface de l'eau en décrivant de grands arcs tourbillonnant dans les airs. Ce spectacle fit sourire Draco. Malgré la taille importante de la piscine, elle fut remplie en peu de temps.

Draco s'immergea dans l'eau chaude avec délectation, allant jusqu'à passer la tête sous l'eau. Il nagea quelques longueurs pour assouplir ses muscles avant de se laisser flotter comme une planche au milieu du bassin.

Il ne vit pas l'heure passer. Il devait être minuit quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa, surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que quelqu'un d'autre viendrait aussi tard, ni que la salle de bain ne laisserait entrer quelqu'un alors qu'elle était occupée. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il vit que c'était Granger, avec ses cheveux encore plus en pétard que d'habitude.

Elle grimaça comme lui en le remarquant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Granger ? Tu vois pas que c'est occupé ?

– Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es assez stupide pour ne pas verrouiller la porte.

Il se sentit effectivement stupide. Bien sûr qu'il devait y avoir un système de verrou pour cette salle. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé.

Draco avait perdu toute envie de rester barboter. Elle venait de gâcher son moment de détente. Il regagna le bord du bassin et sortit sans se préoccuper que la jeune fille le voit ou non. Il se dirigea vers les serviettes blanches et moelleuses pour s'en envelopper une autour du corps.

Granger n'avait pas bougé, le fusillant d'un regard noir légèrement troublé. Elle s'apprêtait à protester de nouveau mais Draco fut plus rapide :

– C'est bon, range les griffes Granger, je vais pas te bouffer.

Il récupéra ses affaires et sortit de la salle de bain. Pieds nus avec une simple serviette autour de lui dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard, il entama son chemin de retour vers la salle commune des serpentards. Une fois arrivé dans son dortoir, il se jeta dans son lit pour se pelotonner sous ses couvertures. Il avait eu froid sur le trajet du retour et il avait trop tardé à se rhabiller en marchant. Il espérait que cette marche nocturne à demi-nu dans les couloirs froids et humides du château ne le rendrait pas malade.

— o0o —

Le lendemain matin, l'aube d'une couleur de plomb était aussi pluvieuse que la veille et, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, l'odeur de bouse de dragon - l'engrais préféré du professeur Chourave - agressa les narines de Draco lorsqu'il pénétra dans la serre de botanique. Une fois de plus, ils n'échappèrent pas au discours sur l'importance des B.U.S.E. et de combien il faudrait travailler cette année.

Le laïus sur les B.U.S.E reprit de plus belle avec le professeur Flitwick.

– Les B.U.S.E que vous allez obtenir ou non vont influencer votre avenir pour les prochaines années. C'est pourquoi, couina le professeur Flitwick, perché sur sa montagne de livres lui permettant de voir ce qui se passe au-dessus de son bureau, il vous faudra travailler plus dur que jamais pour mettre toutes les chances de votre côté ! Il est grand temps pour vous, jeunes gens, de sérieusement penser à la carrière que vous allez choisir, si ce n'est pas encore fait, et approfondir vos connaissances dans les matières recommandées pour votre future ambition professionnelle.

Draco était bien trop concentré à trouver un moyen de ne pas être enrôlé par le seigneur des ténèbres pour réfléchir à sa carrière professionnelle. Et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas réellement le choix. Même s'il envisageait de suivre la voix de son parrain dans le monde des potions, il savait que son père l'obligerait à suivre une carrière au sein du ministère de la magie, comme lui. Et il savait également ce qu'il subsisterait du libre arbitre si Voldemort parvenait au pouvoir. Non, l'heure n'était pas au choix mais à la survie.

Ils passèrent ensuite plus d'une heure à réviser les sortilèges d'Attraction qui, selon le professeur Flitwick, allaient sûrement leur être demandés à l'épreuve de B.U.S.E. Il termina le cours en leur donnant la plus grande quantité de devoirs qu'ils n'aient jamais eu en classe de sortilèges.

Tous les cinquièmes années commençaient à paniquer devant la quantité de devoirs à faire. Draco passa rapidement dans la Grande Salle pour attraper de quoi grignoter avant de se rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il s'installa et se mit rapidement à noircir ses parchemins pour rattraper tous les devoirs qu'on lui avait donnés. Toutefois, l'heure du déjeuner n'était pas assez longue pour ça et il dut rapidement abandonner ses devoirs pour se rendre en cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Ce n'était que le deuxième jour de cours et il était déjà épuisé. Mais il ne devait surtout rien laisser paraître devant les autres.

— o0o —

L'après-midi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cabane de Hagrid, le temps était devenu frais. Il y avait du vent et, le long du chemin qui descendait en pente douce vers la cabane du demi-géant, il sentit sur son visage quelques gouttes de pluie. Il retrouva les autres serpentards qui avaient inclus Théo à leur groupe. Devant eux marchait le trio d'or.

– Draco, à quoi reconnaît-on un orphelus négligus ?

La blague de Blaise était vraiment de très mauvais goût. Même si c'était pour se moquer de Potter, ce n'était pas digne d'un serpentard de son rang.

– Et toi ? Tu sais comment on reconnait un véritable Zabini ?

Il laissa flotter quelques secondes avant de continuer.

– Non ? On ne peut pas. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Blaise avait perdu son sourire. Il comprenait où Draco voulait en venir. Ça allait faire mal et Draco comptait là-dessus pour remettre Zabini à sa place.

– On ne peut pas parce que la mère du Zabini changeant bien trop souvent et rapidement de mâle, on ne peut pas remonter correctement la filiation.

Blaise contracta ses mâchoires en silence. Théo lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches tandis que Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent comme des hyènes.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche les attendait à une dizaine de mètres de la cabane. Devant elle, une longue table à tréteaux était recouverte de brindilles.

– Tout le monde est là ? Aboya le professeur Gobe-Planche quand tous les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard furent arrivés. Alors, on s'y met. Qui peut me dire comment s'appelle ce qu'on voit sur cette table ?

Elle montra les petites branches entassées et la main de Granger se leva aussitôt. Draco ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter grossièrement, les dents en avant, sautillant sur place dans sa hâte de répondre aux questions du professeur. Pansy éclata d'un rire suraigu qui se transforma presque instantanément en un hurlement lorsque les branches se mirent à bondir dans les airs. Elles avaient soudain pris la forme de minuscules lutins de bois, dotés de bras et de jambes noueux, de deux doigts en forme de brindilles à l'extrémité de chaque main et d'une drôle de tête plate semblable à de l'écorce, avec deux petits yeux étincelants comme des scarabés.

Des Botrucs. Draco aimait ces petites créatures discrètes veillant sur les arbres destinés à la fabrication des baguettes.

– Oooooooh ! S'écrièrent Parvati et Lavande, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Draco.

– Un peu moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît, les filles ! dit sèchement le professeur Gobe-Planche.

Elle répandit une poignée de ce qui ressemblait à du riz complet, mais qui devait être des cloportes, parmi les créatures en forme de branchages qui se jetèrent immédiatement sur la nourriture.

– Alors, quelqu'un connaît-il le nom de ces animaux ? Miss Granger ?

– Ce sont des Botrucs, dit Granger. Ils gardent les arbres, surtout ceux dont on se sert pour fabriquer les baguettes magiques.

– Cinq points pour Gryffondor, annonça le professeur Gobe-Planche. En effet, il s'agit de Botrucs et comme le dit si justement Miss Granger, ils vivent généralement dans les arbres dont le bois est utilisé dans la confection de baguettes magiques. Qui peut me dire ce qu'ils mangent ?

– Des cloportes, répondit précipitamment Granger comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un lui vole sa réponse. Mais aussi des œufs de fée quand ils peuvent s'en procurer.

– Très bien, ça vous fera cinq points de plus. Ainsi, lorsque vous avez besoin de feuilles ou de branches d'un arbre dans lequel vivent des Botrucs, il est sage d'emporter des cloportes pour les distraire ou les calmer. Ils ne paraissent peut-être pas très dangereux, mais quand on les met en colère, ils essayent d'arracher les yeux des humains avec leurs doigts qui sont très pointus, comme vous pouvez le constater. Croyez-moi, il n'est pas du tout conseillé d'en laisser un s'approcher de votre œil. Bien, alors, maintenant, vous allez tous prendre quelques cloportes et un Botruc – il y en a à peu près un pour trois élèves – afin de l'étudier de plus près. Je veux que, d'ici à la fin du cours, chacun de vous me fasse un dessin de la créature en indiquant très précisément toutes les parties du corps.

Les élèves se resserrèrent autour de la table et Draco vit Potter en faire délibérément le tour pour venir se placer tout près du professeur Gobe-Planche.

– Où est Hagrid ? Lui demanda-t-il pendant que les autres choisissaient leurs Botrucs.

– Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit le professeur Gobe-Planche d'un ton impérieux.

Elle avait eu la même attitude l'année précédente, un jour où le gros balourd n'était pas revenu donner ses cours. Draco se pencha alors devant Potter pour prendre le plus grand des Botrucs.

– Peut-être, dit-il à voix basse pour que seul Potter puisse l'entendre, que ce gros idiot a été gravement blessé.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il pouvait mettre, Draco ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de remuer le couteau dans la plaie de Potter. Il avait fait ça pendant quatre ans et avait beaucoup de mal à s'en empêcher. Surtout quand il s'agissait du garde-chasse de l'école qu'il ne portait pas le moins du monde dans son cœur.

Il savait que Voldemort cherchait à recruter les derniers géants dans son armée. Il savait aussi que Dumbledore ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et qui de mieux placé que le demi-géant qu'il compte parmi ses enseignants serait le mieux à même de lui servir de porte-parole ?

– Et peut-être que toi aussi, ça va t'arriver si tu ne la fermes pas, répliqua Potter du coin des lèvres.

– Peut-être qu'il s'est frotté à quelque chose de trop grand pour lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Draco s'éloigna en adressant par-dessus son épaule un autre sourire narquois à Potter.

Il retourna auprès de Blaise et de Théo qui l'attendaient pour travailler. Pansy pestait contre le Botruc qu'elle tentait de maintenir en place pendant que Daphné en faisait le croquis.

– J'en ai marre de ces cours de soin aux créatures magiques. À quoi ça sert ? Bon, au moins c'est plus l'autre balourd qui nous les dispense, souffla Pansy, exaspérée.

– Père s'entretenait avec le ministre il y a quelques jours, dit Draco, et il semble bien que le ministère soit décidé à en finir avec les cours qui ne sont pas au niveau. Alors même si ce crétin hypertrophié remet les pieds ici, il faudra sans doute qu'il fasse tout de suite ses valises.

Blaise et Pansy ricanèrent de concert. Suivi du rire gras de Crabbe et Goyle. Effectivement, il y avait une rumeur dans les tuyaux du ministère qui disait que Dolores Ombrage serait très certainement nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard pour pouvoir appliquer les idéaux et principes d'éducation du ministère.

– AÏE !

Potter venait de se faire mordre par son Botruc qu'il lâcha. Crabbe et Goyle redoublèrent d'hilarité en voyant le Botruc se précipiter à toutes jambes vers la forêt, tel un petit homme de bois bientôt englouti par les racines des arbres lorsque l'écho lointain de la cloche retentit dans le parc.

Draco vit un botruc gagner l'épaule de Théo et se cacher dans le col de sa robe. Un sourire étira les lèvre de ce dernier, et . Et Draco lui fit un clin d'œil amical lui signifiant qu'il ne dirait rien à personne. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et remontèrent en direction du château en compagnie des autres serpentards.

— o0o —

Il n'était pas mécontent de retrouver la chaleur et le confort du château.

– Personne ne devrait échouer à l'épreuve de métamorphose des B.U.S.E si vous donnez le meilleur de vous-même. Cela dit, il vous faudra une grande application, beaucoup de pratique et le plus grand des sérieux dans l'étude de cette discipline tout au long de l'année. Aujourd'hui nous travaillerons les sortilèges de disparition. Normalement, vous en avez étudié la théorie pendant les vacances, nous allons donc passer aux exercices pratiques. Ces sortilèges de disparition sont plus simples que ceux d'apparition que nous étudierons au niveau des A.S.P.I.C pour ceux et celles qui continueront la métamorphose après cette année. Toutefois, le sortilège de disparition reste un exercice magique parmi les plus délicats de tous ceux qui vous seront demandés à votre épreuve de B.U.S.E.

Bien que le professeur McGonagall eut raison et qu'il s'agissait-là d'un sort bien plus complexe que ce à quoi on les avaient habitués au cours des années précédentes, Draco n'eut besoin que de quatre tentatives pour parvenir à faire disparaître son escargot.

Parmi les autres élèves, seul Théo était parvenu à faire disparaître les siens aux bouts de huit tentatives. Draco était sûr qu'il avait fait exprès de mettre autant de temps pour ne pas s'attirer le regard noir de Blaise trop tôt. Ce dernier, bien qu'il soit parvenu à rendre son escargot translucide, n'avait pas réussi à le faire disparaître avant la fin du cours.

Ils eurent comme devoir de s'entraîner afin de réussir ce sortilège à la perfection.

Draco fut soulagé, il allait enfin pouvoir rattraper le retard pris dans ses devoirs. C'est l'esprit léger qu'il se rendit dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Théo qui affichait un léger sourire et des autres serpentards qui tiraient des têtes d'enterrement.

* * *

Et voilà !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente et j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre malgré tous.

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaire positifs et négatifs !

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais mon prochain chapitre. Je ne pourrais pas en poster un par semaines je vais essayer de faire un effort pour pouvoir vous en poster un par mois au minimum!

A la prochaine fois !

 **MAJ le 14/08/2019 Pour correction syntaxe, orthographe et suppression d'incohérence.**

 ** **MAJ le 19/11/2019 Pour correction syntaxe, orthographe.****

 ** **MAJ le 24/12/2019 pour correction orthographe, syntaxe et cohérence; + ajout et modification de scène !****


	10. Chapter 9 - L'équipe de Quidditch

Bien le bonjour !

et voilà le neuvième chapitre de cette fanfiction!

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - L'équipe de Quidditch**

Le mercredi annonçait le premier cours d'astronomie de l'année. Draco profita de sa pause déjeuner pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs.

Le jeudi arriva rapidement, et avec lui l'excitation de remonter sur un balai. Draco se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude, à se demander s'il avait fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il était d'une humeur extrêmement joyeuse. Il secoua Théo pour le réveiller, avec un tel raffut qu'il en fit grogner les autres membres de leur dortoir. Théo, encore dans son sommeil, tenta de lancer son oreiller sur Draco pour le faire taire. Mais le projectile manqua sa cible.

– Qu'est-ce qui te rend si pressé d'aller en Histoire de la magie ? ronchonna Théo tout en s'enterrant sous ses couvertures.

Rien ne pouvait perturber la bonne humeur de Draco. Il tira d'un coup sec sur les couvertures de son ami.

– Théodore, la journée appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Si tu te lèves maintenant, on aura le temps de terminer notre devoir de sortilège avant d'aller en cours d'histoire de la magie... Où je te laisserai dormir tout ton soûl pendant que je prendrais des notes dans un acte de pure charité.

Théo s'extirpa de son lit pendant que Draco s'affairait à revêtir un uniforme propre et à mettre toutes ses affaires dans son sac. Quand il eut terminé de discipliner ses cheveux, son ami avait à peine terminé de s'habiller. D'un coup de baguette, Draco remplit le sac de son ami de tous les manuels dont il aurait besoin dans la journée et le lui fourra dans les bras, avant de donner un autre coup de baguette sur la tignasse emmêlée de Théo pour l'arranger en l'attachant de son éternel catogan.

Le jeune homme se laissa malmener ainsi jusqu'à la Grande Salle où il ne lui laissa guère le temps de manger un petit déjeuner correct pour ensuite le trainer de force à la bibliothèque.

Hermione Granger s'y trouvait déjà. Draco se demanda s'il arrivait à cette fille de dormir.

Les deux garçons s'attelèrent à leur devoir de sortilège qu'ils avaient commencé la veille au soir. Bien que Théo soit encore tout plein des traces de son sommeil, ils parvinrent à terminer juste dans les temps pour aller en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Ce dernier fut des plus ennuyeux mais, comme promit, Draco avait laissé dormir Théo et avait pris les notes pour eux deux.

En défense contre les forces du Mal, Draco lutta contre l'envie de s'endormir. Ils étaient toujours censé lire le premier chapitre du livre d'Eskivdure. Pas d'interruption de la part de saint Potter ou de Granger. Juste l'ennui de lire un livre ennuyeux pendant tout le cours jusqu'à ce que l'heure du déjeuner retentisse.

Draco profita du déjeuner pour avancer ses devoirs, ce qui lui permettrait une soirée de détente après le quidditch.

En cours de potion, le professeur Rogue s'acharna sur les Gryffondors pendant que Draco réalisa sa potion avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il eut du mal à se concentrer durant la dernière heure de cours de la journée. Heureusement pour lui, Théo adorait cette matière et prenait des notes très complètes. Une fois le cours terminé, Draco n'attendit aucun de ses camarades et courut jusqu'au dortoir où il jeta son sac sur son lit et fouilla sa valise pour en ressortir sa tenue de quidditch. Quand Théo arriva à son tour dans le dortoir, Draco était complètement équipé.

\- Je t'attends pour aller manger, j'en profiterais pour reprendre les notes du cours d'his ...

Mais la fin de la phrase fut perdue quand Draco passa le pas de la porte. Dans la salle commune, il y avait Crabbe et Goyle qui l'attendaient avec leurs balais. Et même cette vision d'horreur ne ternit pas l'humeur du jeune homme.

— o0o —

Draco était enfin détendu. C'est d'un pas nonchalant et un sourire en coin flottant sur les lèvres qu'il débarqua, avec Crabbe et Goyle à sa suite, sur le terrain. Il y avait bien plus de personnes que lors de leur entraînement habituel. Plusieurs élèves, de la seconde à la septième année, s'étaient pressés pour participer aux essais des vert et argent sans savoir qu'il ne restait que la place de poursuiveur de disponible.

Draco enfourcha son balai pour faire un tour de stade.

Que c'était bon de sentir l'air glisser sur sa peau et s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Son balai répondait à la moindre pression. Il volait toujours sur son nimbus 2001 que son père lui avait offert pour son entrée dans l'équipe. Bien qu'au départ, il ait voulu entrer dans l'équipe uniquement pour concurrencer saint Potter - ce qui avait forcé son père à offrir le meilleur balai de course du moment à tous les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard - il se rendait compte à présent qu'il était fait pour ce sport. Être perché dans les airs sur un balai à scruter le terrain pour trouver le vif d'or, pousser sa monture au maximum et user de feintes pour attraper la balle d'or avant l'autre attrapeur était une source de pure joie pour le jeune homme.

Son père lui avait bien proposé d'arrêter ce sport. Après tout, c'était un Malefoy et se faire rabaisser ainsi à chaque match contre les Gryffondors était parfaitement honteux. Mais Draco n'en avait rien à faire, c'était dans les airs qu'il se sentait pleinement lui-même. Libéré des entraves familiales et des attentes des autres.

La seule ombre au tableau était qu'il se faisait invariablement battre par Potter depuis son entrée dans l'équipe. Et ce fait lui avait valu le refus d'un nouveau balai.

– Si tu veux un nouveau balai, mérite-le ! La voix glaciale de son père avait claquée dans les airs avant d'ajouter : Mais je doute qu'un nouveau balai soit suffisant pour que tu parviennes à battre Potter.

La réplique lui avait brisé le cœur. Que son propre père ne croit pas en ses capacités était la pire des insultes aux yeux de Draco. Alors il avait volé encore plus et c'était entraîné encore plus dur, même si, au fond de lui, il savait que Potter resterait à jamais bien meilleur que lui. Ça lui coûtait de le reconnaître, mais la façon dont il maniait son balai dans les airs était époustouflante pour un joueur de son âge. Surtout quand on savait qu'il n'était monté sur un balai pour la première fois qu'à onze ans. Draco avait toujours admiré en secret les manières et l'audace de Potter sur un balai... Mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer à haute voix.

En contrebas, il vit que Montague divisait les prétendants au poste en deux catégories. Il leur avait fait faire quelques tours d'échauffement et quelques exercices de base pour déterminer qui serait d'un côté le plus apte au poste de poursuiveur, et de l'autre à celui de batteur.

Par chance pour Crabbe et Goyle, une seule autre personne s'était présentée pour le poste de batteur, et le garçon en question n'était clairement pas assez costaud pour les jeux agressifs de l'équipe. Il abandonna rapidement les exercices prévus spécialement pour les batteurs. Les deux gorilles avaient dû s'entraîner à voler pendant l'été car Draco leur trouva une aisance insoupçonnée.

Montague se chargeait de leur expliquer leur rôle pendant que l'autre poursuiveur continuait de donner des exercices à faire aux prétendants au poste de poursuiveur. Il leur en faisait si bien baver qu'il finit par n'en rester que trois.

Le capitaine de l'équipe rappela aussitôt Draco. Ce dernier - ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire le show - vint se poser à ses côtés après avoir effectué une vrille suivie d'un piqué qu'il stoppa à deux mètres du sol, pour ensuite se laisser descendre avec la douceur d'une feuille dans le vent.

– Pour départager nos trois derniers candidats au poste de poursuiveur et pour voir comment nos deux nouveaux batteurs s'intègrent à l'équipe, on va faire un petit match. Cassius, tu seras avec Pucey, Harper et Crabbe. Viennent dans mon équipe : Smith et Goyle. Mils, tu vas dans les buts nord et Draco, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Tous décollèrent. Montague lâcha un seul cognard et un vif d'or. Puis, il s'élança avec le souaffle dans les airs.

Draco ne s'intéressa pas à la partie que disputaient ses coéquipiers tout de suite. Il commença par attraper le vif d'entraînement. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis trois, quatre ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le compte et se mette à regarder l'évolution du match qui se déroulait en dessous de lui.

Ils s'étaient restreints à un demi-terrain. À sa plus grande surprise, Crabbe et Goyle étaient redoutables : ils rendaient coup sur coup, visant avec justesse pour que leur cognard entrave le bon poursuiveur. Ces derniers étaient tous d'un niveau remarquable. Montague et Warrington menaient la danse mais les autres la suivaient sans vraiment de difficulté. Cependant, Pucey se démarquait des autres. Il était à la fois plus agile et plus agressif que les deux autres prétendants au titre. Harper avait du mal à garder le souaffle en main une fois qu'il le possédait et Smith était trop lent par rapport à Warrington et Montague. La partie était serrée mais, quand Montague siffla la fin de l'entraînement, Draco fut heureux de savoir que le capitaine avait vu comme lui qu'Adrian Pucey était le meilleur.

Avec cette nouvelle équipe, ils avaient une chance de remporter la coupe à la fin de l'année.

Le jeune homme félicita ses nouveaux coéquipiers et tous filèrent dans les vestiaires. La douche chaude post entraînement était toujours un délice. Montague et Warrington - qui ne s'étaient pas vus de l'été - monopolisaient tout l'espace sonore en se racontant leurs histoires de conquêtes féminines estivales. Il en allait toujours ainsi avec ces deux-là : jamais dans la discrétion, toujours dans l'exagération. Quand l'un se vantait d'avoir mis le grappin sur une dizaine de filles pendant l'été, on pouvait être sûr qu'il n'avait en réalité embrassé qu'une ou deux filles tout au plus. Et quand l'autre se perdait en digression sur la beauté et les forme généreuses attribuées à l'une de ces filles, on pouvait être sûr qu'au pire c'était un vrai laideron, au mieux une jeune fille banale.

Mais ils avaient le mérite de faire rire le reste de l'équipe, ainsi que de mettre en confiance les nouveaux membres qui pourraient être gênés de se retrouver pour la première fois de leur vie à devoir se doucher en compagnie d'autres personnes. Il en avait toujours été ainsi dans ce sport : on s'entraînait ensemble, on riait ensemble, on pleurait ensemble et on se douchait ensemble. Même les plus Serpentards des Serpentards respectaient cela.

— o0o —

Le reste de l'équipe s'était déjà changée quand Draco sortit de la douche. Ses coéquipiers se moquaient de lui à chaque entraînement pour sa manie de rester des plombes sous le jet d'eau bouillante. Il en ressortait systématiquement rouge écrevisse. Le temps qu'il se sèche et qu'il s'habille, tous les autres étaient sortis et Draco se retrouvait seul dans les vestiaires. Ses coéquipiers avaient laissé leur tenue de quidditch sur les bancs. Les elfes se chargeraient de les nettoyer et de les rapporter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Draco savourait ces quelques instants de quiétude quand il se rendit compte que quelqu'un se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte du vestiaire.

Blaise Zabini… Que venait-il faire là ?

– Il faut qu'on parle.

Le ton de Blaise était menaçant et Draco ne l'appréciait pas.

– Ça ne pouvait pas attendre que je sois revenu au château ?

Blaise referma la porte du vestiaire derrière lui et vint s'assoir sur le banc à son tour.

– Au moins, tes manies de princesse m'auront permis de pouvoir te parler seul à seul. Et pour ce que j'ai à te demander, c'est mieux.

Draco aimait de moins en moins la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Qu'est-ce que Blaise pouvait bien avoir à lui demander pour qu'il prenne autant de précaution à se trouver loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes ?

– Tu es le seul que je connaisse ayant suffisamment d'influence et d'intelligence pour pouvoir m'introduire auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était donc ça. Il voulait rejoindre les mangemorts. Cela faisait sens... Il ne connaissait pas son père, sa mère était une sang pur qui l'avait élevé comme tel. Elle avait toujours fréquenté les sphères les plus hautes de la société sorcière et, bien qu'elle ne fut pas une partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres à proprement parlé, elle en partageait les valeurs. Même si elle était peu conviée aux soirées mondaines à cause de son statut de « veuve noir », il lui arrivait d'être invitée par les Malefoy à partager un dîner de temps à autre.

Draco savait que Blaise s'était toujours senti exclu par ce monde auquel il voulait désespérément faire partie. Rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait pour lui appartenir à une famille. Draco avait envie de lui hurler que cette même famille l'enverrait droit à la mort.

– Si tu fais ça pour moi, Malefoy, je considérerai Nott comme un "ami" et je le protégerai comme tu le fais.

Draco s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Sacrifier l'avenir de Blaise au profit de Théo... C'était une idée alléchante, mais est-ce que Zabini respecterait sa part du marché ? Draco n'en avait aucune idée. Zabini était un être fourbe : il était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, quitte à trahir les personnes les plus proches de lui. Draco savait que Blaise était capable de renier sa propre mère si ça lui permettait d'accéder à un poste important dans la société. Il le savait également capable d'user de méthodes illégales. Et c'est exactement le genre de profil que le Seigneur des Ténèbres saurait apprécier.

– Es-tu certain que c'est ce que tu veux ?

– Oui, répondit Blaise d'un ton déterminé.

– Je peux en parler à mon père et voir avec lui si on peut t'introduire auprès des proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lors des prochaines vacances. Peut-être même que mon père voudra te rencontrer plus tôt, à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pour s'assurer de ton engagement avant de prendre le risque de te présenter aux plus fidèles.

– Je veux rencontrer le Seigneur.

Draco ricana.

– Le Seigneur ne s'abaissera pas à te rencontrer sans avoir la garantie que tu lui seras utile.

Blaise perdit légèrement le sourire qu'il affichait jusque-là.

– Je veux une garantie pour que tu respectes ta part du marché. Je ne tiens pas à prendre un aussi gros risque pour me rendre compte par la suite que, toi, tu as failli à ta parole. Pour ça, il nous faut un témoin.

Draco vit que Blaise avait blêmi. Il avait compris que Draco lui demandait un serment inviolable. Or, c'était le prix à payer pour lui ouvrir les portes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Et je suppose que c'est toi qui vas choisir notre témoin ?

– Oui. Je veux que ce soit Théo, pour qu'il sache que c'est par intérêt que tu vas le protéger et non parce que tu es devenu son ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent du banc d'un même mouvement. Ils sortirent des vestiaires pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle où Draco s'installa à côté de Théo pour manger. Le dîner achevé, Draco se leva et fit signe à Théo et Blaise de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans une salle de classe vide du premier étage. Sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Théo, Blaise et Draco scellèrent la porte et lancèrent des sorts de silence pour que personne ne puisse ni entrer ni entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la salle.

Théo se tourna, intrigué, vers son ami.

– Nous avons besoin de toi pour sceller un serment inviolable.

– Mais vous êtes fous ! Un serment inviolable, c'est...

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

– Rien de ce qui sera dit dans cette salle ne doit en sortir. Est-ce clair ?

Les deux autres garçons hochèrent la tête.

– Les termes du serment seront les suivants : Blaise, tu t'engages à ne plus malmener, torturer, dénigrer Théo. Tu t'engages à le protéger et le défendre tant que vous serez dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et ses environs, ce qui comprend Pré-au-Lard. Au-delà de cette limite, tu es libre de tes actes et de tes paroles. Et pour finir, tu t'engages à ne jamais trahir aucun de nos secrets, que ce soit les miens ou ceux de Théo... Dont ce serment fait partie.

– Très bien, Draco. Je remarque que tu me laisses une certaine liberté en dehors de l'école et je t'en remercie. Pour ta part, tu t'engages à faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour que j'intègre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et tu t'engages également à préserver mes secrets dont ce serment fait partie.

Théo avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais d'un regard, Draco l'empêcha de laisser libre court à ses larmes de couler.

– Draco, tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est trop. C'est ta vie que tu mets en jeu !

– Cesse de geindre et sort ta baguette.

– Je refuse que tu fasses ça pour moi !

Draco saisit les épaules de son ami et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Je ne fais pas ça pour toi ! Je le fais pour moi ! Pour ne pas perdre mon unique ami ! Alors maintenant, tu sors ta baguette et tu scelles notre serment.

Draco et Blaise empoignèrent chacun l'avant-bras de l'autre tandis que Théo pointait sa baguette dans leur direction.

– Draco Malefoy, t'engages-tu as mettre en œuvre tout ce qui est en ta capacité pour permettre à Blaise Zabini de faire partie des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? dit Théo d'une voix peu assurée.

– Je m'y engage.

Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors de la baguette de Théo et s'enroula autour de leurs mains comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge.

– T'engages-tu à préserver tous les secrets de Blaise Zabini, ce serment en faisant partie ?

– Je m'y engage.

Une deuxième langue de feu fusa de la baguette et s'entrelaça avec la première, formant comme une chaîne fine et luisante.

– Blaise Zabini, t'engages-tu à ne plus malmener, torturer, dénigrer Théodore Nott troisième du nom ?

– Je m'y engage.

Un troisième filament vint grossir la chaîne qui s'enroulait autour de mains des jeunes hommes.

– T'engages-tu à le protéger et à le défendre tant que vous serez dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et ses environs, ce qui comprend Pré-au-Lard ?

– Je m'y engage.

Un quatrième filament s'ajouta.

– T'engages-tu à ne jamais trahir aucun des secrets de Draco Malefoy ou de Théodore Nott troisième du nom, dont ce serment fait partie ?

– Je m'y engage.

Le visage tendu de Théo brilla d'une lueur rougeâtre lorsque de sa baguette jaillit la cinquième flamme qui s'entortilla autour des quatre autres et serra étroitement leurs mains jointes, telle une corde, tel un serpent de feu.

— o0o —

Blaise avait quitté la salle à l'instant où le serment avait pris fin, laissant Draco seul avec Théo. Ce dernier s'effondra, laissant couler ses larmes. Une fois de plus, Draco se retrouva désemparé face à la réaction de son ami.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule mais il ne trouvait pas les mots.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû m'obliger à faire ça ! Dit Théo dans un souffle rempli de rage, faisant fuire de son col son botruc qui vint se réfugier sur l'épaule de Draco.

– C'était la seule solution ...

– Tu aurais dû le laisser me maltraiter plutôt que de t'engager dans ce stupide serment. Maintenant, à cause de moi, ta vie est en danger.

Draco comprenait le désespoir de son ami. Il commençait à penser qu'il aurait dû demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'être le témoin de ce serment. Daphné aurait compris et gardé le secret. Mais Draco avait agi sur un coup de tête sans réfléchir, comme un stupide Gryffondor.

– Ma vie est déjà en danger. Maintenant, j'ai une chance de faire en sorte que la tienne ne soit pas celle qu'on veut t'imposer.

Théo se redressa et essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

– Je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment te remercier.

Draco sentit une vague de soulagement et des larmes lui monter également aux yeux. Il s'empêcha de les laisser couler.

– C'est moi qui ne pourrais jamais suffisamment te remercier d'être mon ami.

Il rattrapa le botruc qui tentait de s'infiltrer sous sa chemise pour le reposer sur l'épaule de son ami avec un sourire.

— o0o —

Le vendredi s'annonça aussi maussade et pluvieux que le reste de la semaine. Mais le moral de Draco était au beau fixe, cette première semaine de cour s'était bien déroulée. Draco profita de sa dernière heure de la journée, qu'il avait de libre, pour s'affaler dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre donnant sous le lac noir. La salle commune était presque vide, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir cours sur cette dernière heure de la semaine. Crabbe et Goyle étaient là, assis devant la cheminée en compagnie de Blaise et de Pansy. Tracy et Daphnée avaient préféré profiter que les averses de la journée se soient arrêtées pour mettre le nez dehors avant le dîner, et Théo s'était installé dans le fauteuil face à lui, le nez plongé dans son livre de runes anciennes.

Draco, lui, n'avait rien envie de faire. La semaine avait été longue et il était de ronde ce soir. D'autant plus que dans moins d'une heure, les essais de Gryffondor auraient lieu sur le terrain de Quidditch, et il ne voulait rater ça pour rien au monde.

Johnson était leur nouveau capitaine. Dubois ayant fini sa scolarité, il manquait à l'équipe des rouge et or un gardien. La composition des Gryffondors resterait la même que ces quatre dernières années. Johnson, Spinnet et Bell au poste de poursuiveurs. Elles volaient ensemble depuis cinq ans et avaient des combinaisons plus que rodées. Elles n'hésitaient pas à aller au contact et elles étaient les seules à être capable de tenir tête aux poursuiveurs de Serpentard et aux attaques sournoises des batteurs des autres équipes.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient sans nul doute les meilleurs batteurs de l'école. À ces membres déjà expérimentés et farouches, il fallait aussi compter sur Saint Potter. Ce petit binoclard volait comme personne et ne laissait jamais échapper un seul vif d'or. Mais ce n'était pas tout, cette équipe avait déjà prouvé qu'elle était capable d'élaborer des stratégies pour s'assurer un maximum de points d'avance.

Il ne leur restait qu'à trouver un remplaçant digne de ce nom à Dubois qui était un gardien hors pair.

Draco vit Vicky Frobisher, Geoffrey Hooper et Ron Weasley s'avancer sur le terrain. Il ne fut pas déçu par le spectacle.

Frobisher et Hopper volaient bien. Avec de l'entraînement, ils pourraient être capables de coller au niveau du reste de l'équipe mais Hopper ne cessait de pleurnicher, tapant sur le système d'autres membres de l'équipe... En particulier Johnson qui semblait trouver ça insupportable. Quant à Frobisher, bien qu'elle était agile, elle était bien trop prise par plus de la moitié des associations de l'école et n'accepterait jamais de faire passer le quidditch avant son club de duel.

Et pour le plus grand plaisir de l'attrapeur des Serpentards, Johnson fut obligée de choisir Weasmoche comme nouveau gardien. Il était lent, maladroit, une vraie passoire. Draco quitta le terrain avec un grand sourire et il aperçut Montague plus loin qui semblait tout aussi ravi que lui.

Cette année, Serpentard avait une réelle chance de remporter la coupe. Et ce serait en grande partie grâce à Ronald Weasley.

Après le dîner, Draco laissa Théo seul dans la salle commune pour aller faire sa ronde qui se déroula sans accrocs.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'en entend déjà qui vont me dire qu'un serment inviolable c'est un acte de magie avancé et que seul des adulte peuvent le pratique, ... ce a quoi je répondrait que Fred et George Weasley tentent de faire faire un Serment Inviolable à leur jeune frère Ron Weasley. Mais grâce à l'intervention de leur père, ces derniers n'ont pas réussi.

Comme d'habitudes n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos commentaire positifs et négatifs !

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

 **MAJ le 18/08/2019 Pour correction syntaxe, orthographe et suppression d'incohérence rajout d'une scène primordiale !**

 ** **MAJ le 31/12/2019 pour correction orthographe, syntaxe et cohérence; + ajout et modification de scène !****


	11. Chapter 10 - La grande inquisitrice de P

Bonjour la compagnie !

Et non vous ne rêvez pas je suis bien de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Je vous conseil avant de le lire d'aller relire les deux chapitres précédents. Ils ont subit pas mal de modifications et d'ajout de scènes primordiale pour la suite.

Et je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarquer mais depuis quelque molis j'ai reprit tous mes chapitre pour les corrigé aussi bien pour la syntaxe que l'orthopgraphe et aussi la cohérence. C'est une des raison pour la quelle j'ai mit du tremps à poster un nouveau chapitre.

J'espères que je ne serait pas aussi longue pour le chapitre 11 ^^

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD**

Le samedi matin, Draco venait à peine de s'installer à la table du petit déjeuner alors que Blaise entamait à voix haute la lecture de la gazette :

– « Le ministère de la Magie a reçu d'une source digne de foi une information selon laquelle Sirius Black, l'assassin de sinistre réputation... bla,bla, bla... se cacherait actuellement à Londres ! » lut-il à ses camarades.

– Ça, c'est signé Malefoy père, dit Théo en souriant à Draco.

– Sans l'ombre d'un doute, répliqua ce dernier.

– ... « Le ministère a le devoir d'avertir l'ensemble de la communauté des sorciers que Black est un homme très dangereux... a tué treize personnes... s'est évadé d'Azkaban...» termina de lire Blaise d'une voix dramatique tout en reposant la gazette sur la table.

Le groupe constitué des fils de mangemorts se mirent à rire, sachant pertinemment que Sirius Black était un os donné à ronger au ministère de la magie, et que ce dernier n'était qu'un bouc-émissaire.

Draco se saisit du journal pour lire les autres actualités lorsqu'il tomba sur un entre-filet intéressant.

« Sturgis Podmore, trente-huit ans, domicilié au 2, Laburnum Gardens, à Clapham, a été déféré devant le Magenmagot pour effraction et tentative de vol au ministère de la Magie, le 31 août dernier. Podmore a été appréhendé par le sorcier-vigile du ministère, Éric Munch, qui l'a surpris à une heure du matin alors qu'il essayait de forcer une porte de haute sécurité. Podmore, qui a refusé de présenter sa défense, a été condamné pour ces deux chefs d'accusation à six mois de prison au pénitencier d'Azkaban. »

Podmore était un Auror, Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aurait tenté de pénétrer de force dans un lieu de haute sécurité alors qu'il y avait très certainement accès en demandant l'autorisation à sa hiérarchie. Il devait y avoir une chose de grande importance pour qu'un Auror mette sa carrière et sa vie ainsi en jeu. De plus, il était de notoriété publique que Podmore était un fidèle de Dumbledore.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Théo qui lui demandait, pour la deuxième fois, ce qu'il voulait faire aujourd'hui.

– Je pensais passer la matinée à la bibliothèque pour finir mes devoirs et être tranquille le reste du week-end. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Tu ne seras pas de trop pour les devoirs de runes.

Théo hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment et les deux jeunes hommes descendirent dans les cachots chercher leurs affaires dans la salle commune où il croisèrent Daphné et Tracy qui avaient eu la même idée qu'eux. C'est donc tout les quatre qu'ils passèrent une matinée studieuse à la bibliothèque.

— o0o —

Tous les membres de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard avaient décidé d'assister au premier entraînement des Gryffondors. S'était greffé au groupe Pansy Parkinson qui continuait en présence des autres à suivre Draco, ce qui avait le don d'agacer le jeune homme, Blaise qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire et Théo qui voulait profiter de son samedi après-midi pour prendre l'air. Ils s'étaient installés à mi-hauteur des gradins, vides, l'écho de leurs voix résonnant avec force tout autour du stade.

L'équipe du balafré rentra sur le terrain. Draco remarqua le balai de Ron Weasley : ce n'était pas un vieux balai comme ceux de ses frère, mais ce n'était pas non plus un balai de très bonne qualité.

– C'est quoi, le truc qui sert de balai à Weasley ? lança -t-il de sa voix traînante. Qui donc a eu l'idée d'ensorceler cette vieille bûche moisie pour essayer de la faire voler ?

Un mélange de rires gras et suraigus s'éleva du banc où Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson avaient pris place.

Weasley monta sur son balai, portant une ancienne robe d'Olivier Dubois aux épaules trop grandes pour lui, et donna un coup de pied pour prendre son envol. Derrière lui, Potter, avait décollé à son tour.

– Voilà l'attitude qui me plaît, Harry, lança Johnson au balafré.

Elle décrivit un cercle autour d'eux, le Souafle sous le bras, puis vint se placer en vol stationnaire devant son équipe.

Draco n'était pas étonné du choix qu'avait fait la vieille McGonagall pour remplacer Dubois. Johnson était investie dans l'équipe depuis sa troisième année et elle était une poursuiveuse talentueuse. Mais surtout, elle ne manquait pas d'autorité et c'est de ça que l'équipe de Gryffondor avait le plus besoin.

Marcus attira l'attention de ses joueurs :

– C'est leur premier entraînement de l'année. Ils ne sont donc pas encore au top de leur forme mais on va pouvoir avoir un bon aperçu de leurs points forts et de leurs faiblesses. Je veux que chacun de vous suive au mieux les postes qui vous correspondent. Crabbe et Goyle, soyez vigilants. Les jumeaux Weasley sont des batteurs d'exception et ils sont capables de se synchroniser à la perfection. C'est cette perfection que vous devez vous-même atteindre pour pouvoir les déstabiliser.

– Alors, écoutez-moi, tout le monde, on va commencer par quelques passes pour s'échauffer, toute l'équipe, s'il vous plaît...

– Hé, Johnson, c'est quoi, cette coiffure ? hurla Pansy, sur les gradins. On dirait que tu as des vers de terre qui te sortent de la tête !

Johnson, malgré la pique de Pansy, poursuivit très calmement. Elle avait plus d'expérience et subissait les insultes des Serpentards depuis plus longtemps que le reste de l'équipe. Elle en était donc leur élément le moins perturbable.C'est pourquoi il était inutile de s'attaquer à elle.

– Mettez-vous en place et voyons ce qu'on peut faire... La voix de Johnson résonnait dans tout le stade mais Draco porta son regard sur Potter qui se détachait déjà du groupe pour se poster à l'extrémité du terrain. Weasley se dirigea vers les buts d'en face, Johnson leva le Souafle d'une main et le lança avec force à Fred Weasley qui le passa à son jumeau, qui le passa à Potter, qui le passa à Weasley cadet, qui le laissa tomber.

Draco ne put retenir son rire et il fut suivi par le reste des Serpentards présents dans les gradins, à l'exception de Théo qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre et n'avait rien vu de l'action.

Il était évident que le cadet des Weasley n'avait pas hérité du talent de ses frère pour le quidditch. Même si Draco avait du mal à l'avouer, Fred et George étaient d'excellent batteurs. Et s'ils avaient fini à Serpentards, ils auraient sans aucun doute été des amis. Mais la rivalité entre leur maison et leur famille avait empêché tout rapprochement.

Weasmoche fonça en piqué pour rattraper le Souafle avant qu'il ne touche le sol et essaya de remonter en chandelle, mais il rata sa manœuvre et glissa de côté sur son balai avant de revenir tant bien que mal à l'altitude de jeu, le visage écarlate.

– Passe la balle, Ron, lança Johnson, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Weasley lança le Souaffle à Johnson qui le passa derrière elle à Potter, qui le passa à son tour à un des jumeaux.

Il était temps pour Draco de déstabiliser son adversaire. Après tout, ils resteraient rivaux sur le terrain quoiqu'il se passe. Alors autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour parvenir à battre Potter au quidditch.

– Hé, Potter, comment va ta cicatrice ? Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te coucher ? Ça fait bien une semaine que tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie, c'est un record pour toi, non ?

Draco avait perdu le fil des passes, tout comme Potter qui parvint à rattraper le Souafle du bout des doigts après une passe de revers lancée par l'un des jumeaux. Preuve que la pique de Draco avait atteint sa cible. Toutefois, même déstabilisé, Potter restait habile sur son balai. Il l'avait déjà prouvé plus d'une fois tout au long de ces années. Ce dernier fit très vite la passe à Weasmoche qui se précipita et rata, encore une fois, la balle de quelques centimètres.

– Ron, enfin..., s'impatienta Johnson tandis qu'il redescendait en piqué pour rattraper le Souafle. Fais un peu attention.

Lorsque le cadet des Weasley revint à l'altitude de jeu, il aurait été difficile de dire si c'était le Souafle ou son visage qui était le plus écarlate - provoquant une fois de plus l'hilarité générale chez les Serpentards. Draco commençait à penser que gagner la coupe cette année allait vraiment être bien plus simple que prévu.

À sa troisième tentative, Weasmoche rattrapa enfin la balle rouge. Sous l'effet du soulagement, sans doute, il le relança avec tant d'enthousiasme que le Souafle passa droit entre les bras tendus de Bell et la heurta violemment en plein sur le nez.

– Excuse-moi, grogna Weasley en fonçant vers elle, certainement pour voir s'il lui avait fait mal.

Cet entraînement était vraiment des plus divertissants à regarder, même Théo regardait de temps à autres par-dessus son livre avec un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Chose qui fit d'autant plus sourire Draco, car cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu de véritable sourire apparaître sur le visage de son ami. Hilki, le botruc que Théo avait adopté, était lui aussi en train de suivre des yeux le souafle tout en étant assis sur le rebord du livre de son compagnon. D'ailleurs, Théo refusait de dire qu'il était son maître. Selon lui, le botruc avait choisi librement de le suivre et repartirait quand il le voudrait. A ses yeux, ils étaient compagnons et c'est le botruc lui-même (avec beaucoup de patience et de gestes alambiqués) qui avait fait comprendre son nom au jeune homme.

– Reprends ta place, elle n'a rien ! aboya Johnson, ramenant l'attention de Draco sur ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Mais quand tu passes le Souafle à une de tes coéquipières, n'essaye pas de la faire tomber de son balai, d'accord ? On a des Cognards pour ça ! Le nez de Bell continuait de saigner.

Dans les gradins, les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard et leurs amis tapaient du pied en lançant leurs habituels quolibets. L'ambiance était vraiment joyeuse et Draco se délectait des inventions de ses partenaire de jeux en matière de distraction. Même les idées de Pansy le faisait rire.

Les jumeaux Weasley s'approchèrent ensemble de Bell et lui donnèrent quelque chose qu'elle avala. Sûrement une de leur invention pour l'aider à stopper l'hémorragie.

– Bien, dit Johnson d'une voix sonore. Fred et George, allez chercher vos battes et un Cognard. Ron, va te mettre en place devant les buts, Harry, tu relâcheras le Vif d'or quand je te le dirai. Alors, évidemment, on essaye de marquer des buts à Ron.

La phase sérieuse de l'entraînement allait enfin commencer. Tous les coéquipiers de Draco firent silence pour se concentrer sur chacun des joueurs de Gryffondor correspondant à leur propre poste.

Au coup de sifflet de Johnson, Potter lâcha le Vif d'or et les jumeaux libérèrent le Cognard.

À partir de cet instant, Draco ne suivit plus ce que faisaient les autres. Ni les Gryffondors sur le terrain, ni les Serpentards dans les gradins. Il avait les yeux braqués sur Potter dont la tâche consistait à attraper la minuscule balle dorée qui voletait en tous sens ; la même tâche que Draco devait accomplir au sein de son équipe. L'exploit rapportait cent cinquante points d'un coup à l'équipe de l'attrapeur victorieux. C'était donc un poste qui demandait une grande dextérité et une adresse exceptionnelle. Draco regardait Potter accélérer, zigzaguant parmi les poursuiveurs. Il était exceptionnel sur un balai et il voulait percer le secret du vol de Potter. Il en était jaloux et il devait absolument établir une stratégie pour battre le balafré.

Non. Il voulait comprendre pour pouvoir voler aussi bien et même mieux que lui.

Même les cris de ses amis qui résonnaient à ses oreilles paraissaient à présent bien dérisoires... Il était, bien malgré lui, captivé par Potter. Mais un autre coup de sifflet l'obligea à reporter son attention en direction du reste du terrain.

– Stop... stop... STOP ! hurla Johnson. Ron, tu ne couvres pas le but central !

Draco vit que Weasley se tenait devant l'anneau de gauche en laissant les deux autres sans aucune protection. Décidément, il était vraiment très mauvais et ne serait pas un obstacle aux poursuiveurs de Serpentard.

Montague avait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il avait sans aucun doute analysé les trajectoire des trois poursuiveuses et également leur manière de bouger, enfin... Si on pouvait appeler « bouger » la façon aléatoire et vague de voler de Ron Weasley.

– Bon, je pense qu'on va axer toutes nos attaques sur le gardien de but, cette année.

Le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard rigola avec leur capitaine pendant que le-dit gardien était en train de s'excuser une fois de plus.

– Et Katie, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de saigner du nez ? Jonhson avait l'air excédé.

– Ça devient de pire en pire ! répondit Bell d'une voix pâteuse en essayant d'arrêter le flot de sang avec sa manche.

Fred Weasley vérifiait le contenu de ses poches d'un air inquiet. Draco le vit sortir quelque chose de violet qu'il examina un instant. Puis il se tourna vers Bell, visiblement frappé d'horreur.

Sans accorder d'attention aux Serpentards, Johnson relança l'entrainement. Les coéquipier de Draco avait commencé à scander : « Les Gryffondors vont perdre, les Gryffondors vont perdre ! », malgré tout on sentait une certaine raideur dans la façon dont la capitaine de Gryffondor se tenait sur son balai. Draco donnait de la voix, lui aussi.

Cette fois, ils avaient à peine volé pendant trois minutes que le sifflet de Johnson retentit à nouveau. Draco venait de repérer le Vif d'or près des buts, Potter venait de le voir également et s'immobilisa, manifestement exaspéré. Lui aussi aurait été exaspéré à sa place : être stoppé net au moment où on repère le vif d'or a quelque chose de très frustrant. Surtout quand on sait à quelle vitesse bouge ses balles et que tout va être à refaire. Il fallait de nouveau chercher le petit scintillement sur l'espace de jeu, enfin si cette dernière daignait y rester car bien souvent elle en sortait, rendant la tâche des attrapeurs encore plus complexe.

Johnson et les jumeaux Weasley volaient à toute vitesse vers Bell, vite rejoint par le reste de l'équipe. De toute évidence, Johnson avait interrompu l'entraînement juste à temps : Bell avait à présent le teint crayeux et ruisselait de sang.

– Il faut l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, dit Johnson.

– On s'en occupe, assura Fred Weasley. Elle... heu... elle a peut-être avalé par erreur des graines de Sanguinole...

– En tout cas, on ne peut pas continuer sans batteurs et avec un poursuiveur en moins, dit Johnson d'un air renfrogné, tandis que les jumeaux filaient vers le château en portant Bell chacun d'un côté. Venez, on retourne se changer.

Draco et son équipe continuaient de scander les pamphlets anti-Gryffondor jusqu'à ce que ces derniers aient complètement disparu à l'intérieur des vestiaires.

– Et bien, c'était très instructif, déclara Montague pendant que Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson rigolaient encore. Au prochain entrainement, on établira des routines consistant à déstabiliser au maximum Weasley. Plus il sera déstabilisé et plus il laissera passer nos balles. On va former Crabbe et Goyle à entraver les poursuiveuses et parer les jumeaux, comme ça, nous auront le champ libre pour mettre un maximum de buts et même Potter ne sera pas capable de recoller au score s'il attrape le Vif d'or.

Il se tourna vers Draco.

– Mais peut-être que cette année, tu parviendras enfin à l'attraper avant lui ?

Le coup était bas, mais justifié : Draco était le maillon faible quand ils jouaient contre les Gryffondors. Face à tous les autres attrapeurs, il était meilleur, mais battre Potter était une chose qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à faire jusqu'à présent. Il espérait que cela changerait, cette année.

Le groupe de Serpentards se leva et repartit en direction du château.

Depuis leur serment inviolable, Blaise restait très souvent en compagnie de Draco et Théo. Bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement confortable à l'idée qu'il soit en permanence dans ses pattes, Draco était soulagé de voir que ça avait l'avantage d'éloigner Crabbe et Goyle.

Il passèrent une grande partie de leur dimanche à travailler, avant que Draco ne rejoigne le terrain de quidditch pour le premier entraînement de sa propre équipe.

— o0o —

Bien que son père lui ait envoyé une lettre la veille pour l'informer des dernières nouvelles du ministère, Draco restait tout de même mal à l'aise à la vue de la une de la gazette de ce lundi.

LE MINISTÈRE VEUT RÉFORMER L'ÉDUCATION DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMÉE GRANDE INQUISITRICE

– Ombrage... Grande Inquisitrice. Si mon père ne m'en avait pas parlé, j'en aurais presque été étonné, dit Draco, une moitié de tartine dans la main.

Théo lut à haute voix :

\- Dans une initiative inattendue, le ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui lui permettra d'exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. »

"Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissements qu'on pouvait observer à Poudlard", nous a déclaré Percy Weasley, le jeune assistant du ministre. "Il s'agit aujourd'hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l'école prend une direction qu'on ne saurait approuver."

Ce n'est pas la première fois, ces dernières semaines, que le ministre, Cornelius Fudge, établit de nouvelles lois pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie. Déjà, le 30 août dernier, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux établissait que, dans le cas où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de proposer un candidat à un poste d'enseignant, le ministère serait chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée.

"C'est ainsi que Dolores Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur à Poudlard", indique Weasley. "Dumbledore était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Le ministre a donc choisi Ombrage qui, bien entendu, a remporté un succès immédiat…"

Draco ricana de concert avec Blaise.

– Un franc succès oui, surtout en ce qui concerne la distribution de retenues à saint Potter, souffla Blaise.

– Attendez, ça continue, dit Théo avec un sourire en coin.

"... un succès immédiat. Elle a en effet totalement révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du Mal et a pu fournir au ministre des informations recueillies sur le terrain à propos de ce qui se passe réellement dans l'école."

C'est cette dernière fonction que le ministère a désormais officialisée grâce au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur – en l'occurrence de Grande Inquisitrice.

"Il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape passionnante dans le projet du ministère de traiter concrètement le problème de ce que certains appellent la « baisse de niveau » à Poudlard", souligne Weasley. "L'inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche. Le professeur Ombrage s'est vu offrir ce poste en plus de celui d'enseignante et nous avons le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle a accepté d'en assumer les responsabilités."

Ces nouvelles initiatives ont reçu le soutien enthousiaste des parents d'élèves de Poudlard.

"Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille, maintenant que je sais que Dumbledore est soumis à une évaluation juste et objective de la façon dont il exerce ses fonctions", nous a ainsi déclaré Lucius Malefoy, quarante et un ans, que nous avons pu joindre hier dans son manoir du Wiltshire. "Nombre de parents d'élèves soucieux des intérêts de leurs enfants se sont inquiétés de certaines décisions excentriques de Dumbledore au cours de ces dernières années. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux de savoir que le ministère surveille la situation de près."

Parmi ces décisions excentriques, on rappellera diverses nominations dont nous avons déjà fait état dans ces colonnes, notamment celles du loup-garou Remus Lupin, du demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid et de l'ex-Auror paranoïaque Maugrey « Fol Œil ».

Les rumeurs ne manquent pas, bien sûr, pour affirmer qu'Albus Dumbledore, autrefois manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n'est plus en état de diriger la prestigieuse école de Poudlard.

"Je pense que la nomination de l'inquisitrice est un premier pas pour garantir à l'avenir que Poudlard sera dirigé par quelqu'un en qui nous pourrons avoir toute confianc", nous a déclaré hier soir un membre du ministère.

Deux juges du Magenmagot, Griselda Marchebank et Tiberius Ogden, ont démissionné pour protester contre la création du poste de Grand Inquisiteur à Poudlard.

"Poudlard est une école, pas un poste avancé du cabinet de Cornelius Fudge", affirme Mrs Marchebank. "Il s'agit une fois de plus d'une tentative abjecte de discréditer Dumbledore."

(Pour plus de détails concernant les liens présumés de Mrs Marchebank avec des groupes subversifs de gobelins, voir page 17.)

Théo acheva sa lecture puis regarda Draco et Blaise assis face à lui.

– Maintenant, on sait pourquoi on a Ombrage sur le dos ! Fudge a fait passer un « décret d'éducation » et nous l'a imposé. Et à présent, elle a le pouvoir d'inspecter les autres profs !

Un sourire était apparu sur le visage de Blaise.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonnèrent Draco et Théo en se tournant vers lui.

– J'ai hâte de voir le professeur Snape inspecté, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

– Allez, venez, dit Théo en se levant d'un bond. On ferait bien d'y aller.

Ombrage n'inspecta pas leur cours de sortilèges.

Elle ne se montra pas davantage dans le cachot de Snape lorsqu'ils arrivèrent pour leur double cours de potions où le devoir de Draco sur la pierre de lune lui fut rendu avec un grand O dans le coin supérieur. Bien qu'il aurait voulu éclater de joie, Draco se retint et afficha seulement un petit rictus dont il avait le secret.

– Je vous ai mis les notes que vous auriez obtenues si vous aviez rendu ces copies-là à l'épreuve de BUSE, dit Snape avec un sourire narquois tandis qu'il passait entre les tables pour distribuer les devoirs corrigés. Voilà qui devrait vous donner une idée assez réaliste de ce qui vous attend le jour de l'examen.

Snape revint à l'autre bout de la salle et se tourna face aux élèves.

– La moyenne générale de ce devoir se situe à des profondeurs abyssales. Si ce sujet vous avait été soumis à l'examen, la plupart d'entre vous auraient été recalés. J'espère que vous ferez un plus grand effort pour votre devoir de cette semaine qui portera sur les divers types d'antidotes aux venins, sinon, je serai obligé de donner des retenues aux ânes qui n'arrivent pas à obtenir plus qu'un D.

Draco murmura assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :

– Ah tiens, il y en a qui ont eu un D ? ce qui déclencha une certaine hilarité chez les élèves de Serpentard qui s'en étaient bien sortis avec leur devoir.

Draco savait que Snape voulait parler de saint Potter et des Gryffondors en général qui ne savaient pas réaliser correctement les potions les plus simples et qui étaient allergiques à l'ouverture de livres pouvant améliorer leurs notes. Exception faite de Granger qui, décidément, aurait bien mieux eut sa place à Serdaigle. Si on exceptait Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient de véritables Trolls dans cette matière, les Serpentards s'en étaient bien mieux sortis et avaient dû maintenir une bonne moyenne.

Le jeune homme commença à réaliser sa solution de Force tout en aidant de temps en temps Théo qui semblait légèrement en peine pour réaliser cette potion.

À la fin du cours, il alla en remettre un flacon à Snape avec un sentiment de fierté. Il savait que le maître des potions avait noté son devoir sans favoritisme aucun. Même si les autres Serpentards en bénéficiaient, lui avait clairement stipulé à son parrain de ne pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas - une fois ses ASPIC finis - se rendre compte dans trois ans qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour poursuivre une carrière comme potionniste parce qu'il aurait été surévalué tout au long de sa scolarité.

Tout les Serpentards en sortant d'Arithmancie entendirent que le cours de divination avait été inspecté. Il retrouvèrent rapidement Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient les seuls à suivrent cette matière, pour avoir le récit complet et n'en furent pas déçus.

Entre-temps, tout le monde avait sorti son livre sur la Théorie des stratégies de défense magique et le professeur Ombrage avait demandé le silence, qu'elle obtint aisément.

– Rangez vos baguettes, ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire. Les quelques élèves suffisamment optimistes pour les avoir sorties durent les remettre tristement dans leur sac.

– Puisque nous avons fini de lire le premier chapitre au cours précédent, je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez vos livres à la page 19 et que vous commenciez la lecture du chapitre deux : « Les théories de défense les plus communes et leurs dérivés ». Bien entendu, il sera inutile de bavarder.

Arborant toujours son large sourire satisfait, elle s'assit à son bureau. La classe tout entière laissa échapper un long soupir parfaitement audible et se reporta d'un même mouvement à la page 19. Draco savait que le livre comportait suffisamment de chapitres pour tenir jusqu'aux vacances de printemps. Et comme les cours qui se dérouleront après les vacances de printemps seront exclusivement réservés aux révisions des BUSE, cette année de Défense contre les forces du Mal promettait de longues heures d'ennuis.

Il vit que Granger avait de nouveau levé la main.

Le professeur Ombrage l'avait vue, elle aussi, mais apparemment, elle avait mis au point une nouvelle stratégie pour faire face à ce genre d'éventualité. Au lieu de regarder ailleurs comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, elle se leva et s'approcha de la table de Granger. Puis elle se pencha vers elle et murmura, de telle sorte que le reste de la classe ne puisse l'entendre.

– J'ai déjà lu le chapitre deux, répondit Granger sans prendre la peine de murmurer.

– Dans ce cas, passez donc au chapitre trois.

– Celui-là aussi, je l'ai lu. En fait, j'ai lu tout le livre.

Le professeur Ombrage cligna des yeux mais elle reprit aussitôt contenance.

– Très bien, dans ce cas, vous devriez pouvoir me répéter ce qu'Eskivdur dit des contre-maléfices au chapitre quinze.

– Il dit que le terme de contre-maléfice est impropre, répondit immédiatement Granger. Et que les gens donnent le nom de « contre-maléfice » à leurs propres maléfices pour les rendre plus acceptables.

Le professeur Ombrage haussa les sourcils et Draco vit qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée.

– Mais moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, poursuivit Granger.

Les sourcils du professeur Ombrage se levèrent un peu plus et son regard devint nettement plus froid.

– Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

– Non, dit Granger qui, à l'inverse d'Ombrage, ne murmurait pas mais parlait d'une voix claire et forte qui avait attiré l'attention de toute la classe. Mr Eskivdur n'aime pas les maléfices, mais moi, je pense qu'ils peuvent se révéler très utiles lorsqu'on les utilise pour se défendre.

Vraiment, chaque fois que Granger l'ouvrait en défense contre les forces du Mal, cela donnait une distraction de choix.

– Ah vraiment, voyez-vous cela ? répliqua le professeur Ombrage.

Elle avait oublié de murmurer et s'était redressée.

– Eh bien, je crains que ce soit l'opinion de Mr Eskivdur et non la vôtre qui importe dans cette classe, Miss Granger.

– Mais..., commença Granger.

– Ça suffit, coupa le professeur Ombrage.

Elle revint vers son bureau et se tourna face aux élèves. L'enjouement dont elle avait fait étalage jusqu'à présent avait totalement disparu.

– Miss Granger, dit-elle, j'enlève cinq points à la maison Gryffondor.

Des marmonnements s'élevèrent aussitôt dans toute la classe. Même les Serpentards trouvaient qu'Ombrage exagérait. Après tout, Granger n'avait pas tord, et enlever des points à une élève juste pour avoir dit une forme de vérité était complètement déplacé.

– Et pourquoi ? demanda Potter avec colère.

Il était évident que Potter avait eu du mal à ne pas s'en mêler. Mais là, Ombrage s'en prenait à tous les Gryffondors et l'instinct chevaleresque de Potter ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Draco savait qu'il allait aggraver son cas. Et il avait Hâte de voir à quel point Potter était capable de s'enfoncer lui et sa maison pour ses principes.

– Ne t'en mêle pas ! lui murmura précipitamment Granger.

– Pour avoir perturbé mon cours avec des interruptions intempestives, répondit le professeur Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à utiliser une méthode approuvée par le ministère et qui ne nécessite aucunement que les élèves donnent leur opinion sur des sujets auxquels ils ne comprennent pas grand-chose. Vos professeurs précédents vous ont peut-être accordé une plus grande licence mais comme aucun d'entre eux n'aurait passé avec succès l'épreuve de l'inspection – à part le professeur Quirrell qui, au moins, s'était limité à l'étude de sujets adaptés à l'âge de ses élèves...

– Ah oui, ça, c'était un grand professeur, Quirrell, l'interrompit Harry à voix haute. Son seul petit défaut, c'est qu'il avait Lord Voldemort collé à l'arrière de la tête.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un des silences les plus assourdissants. Tous les élèves avaient frissonné du nom du mage noir. Puis...

– Je crois qu'une autre semaine de retenue vous ferait le plus grand bien, Mr Potter, dit Ombrage d'une voix onctueuse.

La sentence était tombée. A croire que saint Potter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller en retenue.

Draco passa un moment dans la salle commune après le dîner, avant d'aller faire sa ronde en compagnie de Pansy. Il avait accepté de la faire avec elle si cette dernière restait silencieuse.

La ronde fut assez calme. Ils délogèrent quelques groupes restés discuter dans les couloirs, distribuant quelques petites sentences pour marquer le coup.

Quand elle ne parlait pas, Pansy s'avérait d'une compagnie plutôt agréable, ce qui surprit le jeune homme.

— o0o —

Les cinquièmes années de Serpentard étaient descendus petit déjeuner tôt le mardi matin. Ils s'apprêtaient à se lever pour retourner à leur salle commune avant le début des cours quand Johnson intercepta Potter au moment où il arrivait à la table de Gryffondor. Clairement, la capitaine de l'équipe était en colère contre lui.

– Si Potter continue à louper les entrainement à cause de ses retenues avec Ombrage, on va la gagner cette coupe ! Lança Marcus de l'autre côté de la table, faisant sourire Draco.

– Si c'est le cas, il faudra le remercier généreusement ! Dit Harper avec un regard espiègle.

Même si il était naturellement bon sur un balai, Potter devait quand même s'entraîner pour être capable de suivre les stratégies de son équipe.

Johnson se mit à crier si fort que le professeur McGonagall quitta la table des enseignants pour se précipiter vers eux.

– Miss Johnson, comment osez-vous faire un tel vacarme dans la Grande Salle ? Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor !

C'était jouissif de voir la directrice de Gryffondor retirer des point à sa propre maison. Cela mettait Draco de bonne humeur.

– Mais, professeur... il s'est encore arrangé pour avoir une retenue...

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Potter ? demanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Qui vous a donné une retenue ?

Potter grommela dans son assiette. Le professeur de métamorphose continua de parler à Potter à voix plus basse pour que les curieux ne puissent pas écouter. Draco se leva alors pour quitter la Grande Salle avec sur ses talons Théo, Blaise et les filles, quand Potter protesta :

– Mais... que...? Non, professeur ! S'exclama Potter en colère. J'ai déjà été puni par elle, pourquoi en plus nous enlever des points ?

– Parce que les retenues ne semblent avoir aucun effet sur vous ! répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'une voix tranchante. Non, plus un mot de protestation, Potter ! Quant à vous, Miss Johnson, vous êtes priée à l'avenir de limiter vos performances vocales au terrain de Quidditch si vous ne voulez pas courir le risque de perdre votre poste de capitaine de l'équipe !

Le professeur McGonagall retourna à grands pas à sa table. Johnson lança à Potter un regard de profond dégoût puis s'éloigna.

Draco avait presque de la peine pour Potter quand il arriva dans sa salle commune pour récupérer les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour le reste de la journée.

Le cours de botanique passa rapidement et lorsqu'ils traversèrent les pelouses en direction de la forêt pour assister au cours de soins aux créatures magiques, ils retrouvèrent Ombrage et son bloc-notes, attendant à côté du professeur Gobe-Planche.

– D'habitude, ce n'est pas vous qui assurez ce cours, c'est bien cela ? entendit Draco alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la table à tréteaux sur laquelle les Botrucs captifs s'agitaient en tous sens à la recherche de cloportes, tels des branches douées de vie.

Hilki sauta de l'épaule de Théo pour aller rejoindre sa tribu sous le regard bienveillant du garçon.

– C'est bien cela, répondit le professeur Gobe-Planche.

Les mains derrière le dos, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière.

– Je remplace le professeur Hagrid en son absence.

– Il n'a pas dû savoir traiter avec les géants et doit être mort en essayant de s'échapper, chuchota Draco à Crabbe et Goyle.

– Mmmmh, dit le professeur Ombrage.

Elle baissa la voix, mais Draco parvenait quand même à l'entendre clairement.

– Je me demande... Le directeur semble étrangement réticent lorsque je lui pose des questions à ce sujet... Mais vous, pourriez-vous me dire la raison de cette absence très prolongée du professeur Hagrid ?

Draco était intéressé par la réponse qu'allait donner le professeur Gobe-Planche. Il se demandait qui, dans le corps enseignant, était réellement au courant de la mission du demi-géant. A qui Dumbledore avait fait confiance ?

– Bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, dit le professeur Gobe-Planche d'un air jovial. N'en sais pas plus que vous sur la question. Reçu un hibou de Dumbledore, est-ce que je voulais un travail d'enseignante pendant deux semaines. J'ai accepté. Voilà tout ce que je sais. Bon... alors, je commence ?

– Oui, je vous en prie, dit le professeur Ombrage en écrivant sur son bloc-notes.

Ombrage se promenait parmi les élèves en leur posant des questions sur les créatures magiques. Puis, elle retourna au côté du professeur Gobe-Planche.

– D'une manière générale, dit Ombrage, en tant que membre provisoire de l'équipe pédagogique – un observateur objectif, en quelque sorte –, comment trouvez-vous Poudlard ? Pensez-vous que vous bénéficiez d'un soutien suffisant de la part de la direction ?

– Oh oui, Dumbledore est un excellent directeur, répondit le professeur Gobe-Planche avec chaleur. Je suis très heureuse de la façon dont les choses sont organisées, vraiment très heureuse.

Avec un air d'incrédulité polie, Ombrage griffonna un mot sur son bloc-notes et poursuivit :

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention d'étudier cette année avec cette classe – en supposant bien sûr que le professeur Hagrid ne revienne pas ?

– Oh, je leur ferai faire un tour d'horizon des créatures qui reviennent le plus souvent aux épreuves de BUSE, répondit le professeur Gobe-Planche. Il ne reste plus grand-chose, ils ont déjà vu les licornes et les Niffleurs. Je pensais ajouter les Porlocks et les Fléreurs, leur apprendre à reconnaître les Croups et les Noueux, voilà...

– Vous, au moins, vous semblez savoir ce que vous faites, remarqua le professeur Ombrage en traçant une croix bien nette sur son bloc-notes.

Elle posa ensuite à Goyle :

– J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des blessés dans cette classe ?

Goyle eut un sourire stupide et Draco s'empressa de répondre à sa place :

– C'est moi qui ai été blessé, dit-il, un hippogriffe m'a fait une entaille au bras.

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas respecté les conseils du demi-géant. A l'époque, il les avait crus superflus quand il avait vu l'hippogriffe accepter facilement Potter. Mais il avait vite déchanté. Et depuis, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il faisait très attention à ce que disait le demi-géant sur les créatures. Il s'était aperçu qu'il avait des connaissances très pointues, surtout quand ça concernait des créatures magiques très dangereuses.

– Un hippogriffe ? s'exclama le professeur Ombrage.

Elle se mit soudain à griffonner avec frénésie sur son bloc-notes.

– C'est simplement parce qu'il a été trop bête pour écouter ce que Hagrid lui a dit, intervint Potter avec colère.

Weasley et Granger poussèrent tous deux un gémissement. Le professeur Ombrage tourna lentement la tête vers Potter. Draco jubilait à l'idée que le balafré prenne une nouvelle retenue.

– Voilà qui nous fera une soirée de retenue supplémentaire, dit-elle à mi-voix. Eh bien, merci, professeur Gobe-Planche. Je n'ai plus besoin de rien. Vous recevrez les résultats de votre inspection dans un délai de dix jours.

Draco trouvait très amusant la vitesse à laquelle Potter récoltait des retenues avec le professeur Ombrage. A croire que ce dernier aimait ça ou qu'il était dans un concours avec lui-même pour le titre de l'élève le plus collé en un seul mois.

– C'est parfait, répondit le professeur Gobe-Planche. Et Ombrage s'éloigna sur la pelouse en direction du château.

Le cours se termina sans plus d'accros. Hilki revint sur l'épaule de Théo et tout le petit groupe reprit le chemin du château.

– Je suis étonné que la vieille Gobe-planche te laisse repartir avec la brindille ! Lança Blaise à Théo.

– Premièrement, la brindille à un nom et tu le sais. Deuxièmement, j'en ai discuté avec elle avant-hier soir. Elle a très bien compris que je ne l'avais en rien obligé à me suivre mais que Hilki était avec moi de sa propre volonté et qu'il se sentait parfaitement heureux et en sécurité. De plus il est libre à tout moment de me quitter pour retourner parmi les siens.

Daphné posa une main délicate sur le bras de Théo.

– D'autant plus que les botrucs sont connus pour être très empathiques et reconnaître quand un être vivant a besoin d'une compagnie réconfortante. Elle sourit au jeune homme. Il semblerait que Hilki et Théo soient désormais liés jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus besoin l'un de l'autre.

Daphné eu un sourire tendre pour Théo et ce dernier lui rendit.

* * *

Et voilà !

Comme d'habitudes n'hésitez pas à me laisser tous vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, tant qu'ils sont constructifs !

Et je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre !


	12. Chapter 11 - Altercation

Bonjour,

Et oui ça fait un peut plus d'un an que je suis sur cette toute première fanficction et qu'elle n'ai toujour pas fini. Mais ne décourragez pas je n'abondonnerait pas cette histoire et même si parfois je met baucoup de temp entre deux chapitre, j'irrais au bout !

en attendnat voici un tout nouveau chapitre !

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 - Altercation**

Mi-septembre, la première sortie à Pré-au-lard avait été annoncée pour le 5 octobre. Draco avait aussitôt envoyé une lettre à son père dans laquelle il lui expliquait que l'un de ses amis désirait le rencontrer pour pouvoir mieux comprendre et adhérer aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Depuis qu'il était capable de lire et d'écrire, Drago avait appris le code des Malefoy pour que personne ne puisse déchiffrer ses lettres hormis son père. Ainsi, même si son courrier était lu, on ne pourrait pas savoir qu'il parlait d'un éventuel recrutement pour le mage noir.

Lucius Malefoy lui avait répondu dans la journée pour fixer un rendez-vous à l'heure du déjeuner aux Trois-Balais. Réponse qu'il avait immédiatement brûlée après en avoir pris connaissance.

Le jour du rendez-vous, Draco était anxieux et Blaise semblait nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer Malefoy père. Ils marchaient le long de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard dans un silence pesant. Théo avait préféré rester à Poudlard pour ne pas à avoir à affronter le père de Draco. Et ce dernier avait fait comprendre à Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas désirés durant cet entretien.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans le Pub des Trois Balais, ils repérèrent rapidement Lucius Malfoy installé à une table dans le fond. La salle était pleine et bruyante des élèves et des professeurs venus manger. Ils passèrent inaperçus dans cette foule compacte et occupée à se distraire.

Draco et Blaise prirent place face à Lucius Malefoy, le tout dans un léger malaise.

– Bonjour, Père.

– Bonjour, fils.

Draco mit en place ses barrière mentales pour que personne ne puisse lire ses pensées, même s'il savait que son père n'était pas suffisamment bon legilimens pour se risquer à essayer de pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Blaise tendit une main fébrile à Lucius Malefoy.

– Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy.

Ce dernier serra à la manière d'un politicien la main que le jeune homme lui tendait.

– Bonjour, monsieur Zabini.

C'est à ce moment que Mme Rosmerta s'approcha de la table pour prendre leur commande.

– Trois menus du jour, un double whisky pur-feu pour moi et deux bièraubeurres pour mon fils et son ami.

Lucius renvoya la tenancière avec un geste de la main méprisant. Puis, il lança autour de la table un sort de silence pour que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation.

– J'irai droit au but, monsieur Zabini. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait prêter un quelconque intérêt à un garçon même pas encore sorti des jupe de sa mère ? fit monsieur Malefoy avec un dédain et un dégoût visible sur son visage.

Si Blaise avait été touché par la réplique de Lucius, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Il répondit avec un aplomb et une désinvolture caractéristique de son caractère :

– Bien, déjà, vous ne niez pas le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant moi, ça signifie que j'ai suscité l'intérêt d'au moins une personne dans les rangs du Lord. Et comme vous êtes sans aucun doute un de ses membres les plus intelligents, je vais supposer qu'il s'agit de vous.

Draco lut de l'étonnement et de la satisfaction sur le visage quasiment impassible de son père. Ce fut bref et cela avait sûrement échappé à Blaise mais son père semblait être très légèrement impressionné par la déduction que le Serpentard venait de faire. Ce dernier enchaîna avant que Lucius n'ait le temps de répondre :

– Nous savons tous les trois qu'avoir des Crabbe et des Goyles dans vos rangs, c'est bien pour effectuer les tâches ingrates, mais que c'est loin d'être suffisant pour gérer un renversement total de pouvoir. Pour ça, il faut des gens comme vous, monsieur Malefoy, mais il faut aussi la prochaine génération pour pérenniser dans le temps vos actions. Et cette génération doit être enrôlée et formée dès à présent. Je suis suffisamment intelligent, compétent et acquis à la cause pour pouvoir faire partie de cette génération.

Lucius Malefoy claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de répondre.

– J'aime les jeunes gens qui savent ce qu'ils veulent pour leur avenir. J'ai hâte de vous mettre à l'épreuve, monsieur Zabini.

Il planta son regard froid dans celui de Draco.

– Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps depuis la rentrée, Draco.

Draco resta impassible, bien qu'une nausé grandissait en lui. Il avait malgré lui agrandit les rang du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Madame Rosmerta choisit ce moment pour apporter les plats et les boissons.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une certaine bonne humeur. Le père de Draco posait des questions à Blaise sur son degré de connaissances dans diverses pratiques de la magie, demandant de temps en temps confirmation à son fils. Ce dernier ne toucha presque pas à son assiette. À la fin du repas, son estomac se contracta encore davantage quand son père invita Blaise à les laisser seuls.

– Bien, je suis ravi de m'être entretenu avec vous, monsieur Zabini.

Il se leva incitant le jeune homme à faire de même et lui serra la main.

– Merci, monsieur, d'avoir pris le temps de venir jusqu'ici et de vous entretenir avec moi. J'espère que j'arriverai rapidement à vous montrer que je suis digne de confiance.

Blaise serra une dernière fois la main de Lucius et adressa un rapide au -revoir à Draco avant de sortir des Trois Balais.

Lucius se rassit face à son fils.

– Les fils de Crabbe et Goyle ont rapportés à leurs pères que tu cherchais à les éviter... Que tu les délaissais.

Draco déglutit difficilement tandis que son père avait braqué des yeux glacials sur lui. Ce n'était pas de bon augure pour lui. Il avait employé un ton menaçant laissant filtrer toute sa déception et sa colère contre son fils qui se refusait à agir selons sa volonté.

– Je ne cherche pas spécialement à les éviter, je préfère simplement la compagnie de gens plus intellectuellement à mon niveau, comme Zabini ou Nott.

– Ne néglige pas tes premiers amis, mon fils. Ils ne sont peut-être pas intellectuellement satisfaisants à ton goût, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'ils prennent ta place dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils sont peut-être stupides mais ils sont d'une grande puissance et savent obéir aux ordres. Mais peut-être n'es-tu pas suffisamment impliqué dans la perpétuation de nos valeurs ? Ou simplement pas digne de la lignée qui est la tienne. N'oublie pas que je peux facilement t'en sortir, de cette lignée.

La menace était claire. Draco ne sût rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer faiblement de la tête. Au moins maintenant, il était sûr que Crabbe et Goyle étaient là pour le surveiller et qu'il devrait plus que jamais tenir son rôle pour survivre à ces prochains mois, voir ces prochaines années.

– Je tâcherai de m'en rappeler, père.

— o0o—

Quand son père prit enfin congé de lui, Draco sortit des Trois Balais les jambes tremblantes. Son père lui avait avoué à demi mot, que, bientôt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres enverrait certains de ses mangemorts libérer ses serviteurs les plus fidèles d'Azkaban. Ce qui signifiait que Bellatrix Lestrange, la sœur de sa mère, allait revenir au manoir des Malefoy.

Sont nom était craint par nombre de sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco ne l'avait jamais vue et sa mère ne lui en parlait jamais. Il savait que les plus sanguinaires des mangemorts frémissaient quand le nom de Bellatrix était soufflé dans les conversations. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle était peut-être la seule femme à être parvenue à devenir un mangemort à part entière. Mais également la seule à être aussi folle et enragée. Certains pensaientt même qu'elle était la seule femme à avoir pu Le toucher et à être appréciée dans une certaine mesure par le Mage noir.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre en ordre ses idées. Que devait-il faire ? Si Bellatrix venait au manoir, il aurait encore moins de liberté. Il la savait suffisamment influente auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le convaincre de venir lui aussi au manoir des Malefoy - quii était l'un des lieux les plus sûrse pour la protection des mangemorts et du Lord Noir. Et bien entendu, son père ne s'y opposerait pas.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses angoisses qu'il n'avait pas vu Daphné arriver vers lui en courant.

– Draco ! Son cri fut étouffé par la colère et la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Il la saisit par les bras pour la soutenir pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ?

– C'est Théo... il... il est...

Sa phrase se noya dans un sanglot. Le sang de Draco s'était refroidi d'un coup et son cœur manqua quelques battements.

– Où est-il ?

Daphné sembla se ressaisir face à la question.

– Ils sont en train de le rouer de coup, Draco.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à respirer.

– Qui ça ?

\- Vincent, Gregory et Pansy.

– Où sont-ils ?

Daphné attrapa le bras de Draco et se mit à courir en le traînant à sa suite. Ils se dirigèrent indéniablement vers la Cabane Hurlante. En chemin, ils percutèrent Blaise qui faisait du charme à une Pouffsouffle de quatrième année. Un regard des deux autres Serpentards lui suffit à comprendre et à leur emboîter le pas, laissant plantée-là la jeune fille.

Draco savait que Daphné était venue le chercher aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le chemin menant à la Cabane Hurlante, des traces de sang s'étiraient en direction de la vieille bâtisse. Et plus loin sur le chemin, Crabbe et Goyle riant grassement traînaient Théo prêt à perdre connaissance. Il étaient suivis de Pansy qui sautillait et envahissait l'espace sonore de son rire suraiguë.

– Arrêtez ça !

Daphnée avait hurlé. Crabbe et Goyle se retournèrent en lâchant Théo, qui tomba mollement sur le sol gelé de l'automne.

Pansy avait arrêtée de rire pour présenter un sourire carnassier à Draco qui se rapprochait d'eux. Le préfet crispa les poings mais Blaise fut plus rapide et se jeta sur Goyle pour le rouer de coups. Draco, lui, sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur Crabbe. Toute trace de l'hilarité de ce dernier avait disparue. Seule Pansy restait stoïque, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Voyons Draychou… Tu n'oserais pas faire usage de magie en dehors de Poudlard, tout de même ? Tu risquerais de te faire renvoyer. Et ça, tu ne peux pas te le permettre en tant que Préfet, et surtout en tant que Malefoy.

Le ton de la jeune fille était condescendant. Elle jetait toute sa haine d'avoir été rejetée par Draco depuis toutes ces années et de ne pas être en mesure de rivaliser avec Nott, qui valait à ses yeux à peine mieux qu'un sang-de-bourbe.

Draco planta son regard dur et froid dans les yeux de Pansy tout en gardant sa baguette levée sur Crabbe. Il aurait juré voir la jeune fille frissonner.

\- Me faire renvoyer serait moins pire que le sort que réserverait le Seigneur de Ténèbres à des idiots s'en prenant à un sang- pure d'une famille aussi proche de lui.

Le rire de Pansy se fit nerveux et elle se mit à reculer face aux regard menaçant du préfet des Serpentard. De son côté, Blaise avait arrêté de frapper Goyle. Ce dernier avait le nez en sang et une lèvre fendue, tandis que son agresseur avait quant à lui le poing en sang. Il se redressa et sortit également sa baguette pour mettre en joue Goyle. Ce dernier peinait à se relever, sonné des coups qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Il va vraiment falloir mettre vos égos de côté pendant les prochains mois si vous voulez avoir votre place auprès de notre seigneur. Vous ne supportez pas Nott et la place qu'il prend à mes côté, très bien. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il reste d'un sang plus pure et plus noble que le vôtre. Vous pouvez le haïr tant que vous voulez mais, tant que je serais là, vous le respecterez autant que vous me respectez moi. Maintenant, dégagez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir avant le dîner.

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle partirent en courant en direction du château. Draco se relâcha quelques secondes et rangea sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa cape.

Daphné s'était approchée de Théo, qui était tombé inconscient au sol. Ces stupides brutes lui avaient brisé les côtes, qui avaient certainement perforé un poumon au bruit que faisait sa respiration. Du sang coulait de sa bouche entrouverte - dont la lèvre inférieure était ouverte - et un bleu se formait déjà autour de son œil droit dont l'arcade sourcilière était explosée.

Draco et Blaise s'approchèrent puis le relevèrent précautionneusement en passant chacun un bras au-dessus de leur épaule, et se mirent en route pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

\- C'est de ma faute,. dit faiblement Daphné. Je voulais absolument qu'il sorte le nez de ses bouquins, je l'ai obligé à sortir de la bibliothèque pour m'accompagner dehors. Il ne voulait pas venir à Prés-au-Lard, mais je l'ai forcé. Je voulais passer du temps avec lui. Et ils nous sont tombés dessus très rapidement, comme s'ils avaient attendu que Théo sorte. Au début, ils ne faisaient que nous suivre, puis il se sont mit à l'insulter et à le bousculer. Ils l'ont obligé à le suivre jusqu'ici, j'ai essayé de les arrêter mais... c'est comme s'ils étaient devenus fous ! Quand ils ont commencé à le frapper, je ne savais plus quoi faire... Je suis partie en courant pour aller chercher l'un des professeurs mais je suis tombée sur toi avant.

La jeune fille était au bord des larmes et essoufflée. Draco l'aurait volontiers prise dans ses bras s'il n'était pas en train de supporter le poids de Théo.

\- Non, Daphné, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as bien fait de vouloir le faire sortir, lui aussi à besoin de se changer les idées. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici, c'est moi. Je savais que ces trois-là étaient capables de faire une telle chose. Je leur ai donné le mobile de le faire en les délaissant, et la possibilité de le faire en laissant Théo seul.

\- Ils ne faut plus leur laisser l'opportunité de recommencer, Draco.

L'interpelé fut étonné par la remarque de Blaise, qui ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- Il faut que l'un de nous deux soit avec lui en permanence. Il va détester ça mais je ne vois pas comment on peut faire autrement. Nous sommes les seuls à avoir assez d'influence sur ces trois-là pour les empêcher de recommencer.

\- Premièrement, depuis quand est-ce que tu as de l'influence sur Pansy ? Et deuxièmement, je sais qu'on s'est fait une "promesse" qui nous lie à Théo, mais rien ne t'oblige à trouver et proposer des solutions à nos problèmes.

Blaise parut soudainement gêné.

\- Oui, et bien, depuis cette fameuse "promesse", on a passé pas mal de temps tous les trois et chaque fois que tu t'absentes pour tes entrainements ou tes rondes, je reste avec lui, Tracy et Daphné.

Cette dernière lui renvoya un sourire franc et chaleureux, les larmes commençaient à disparaître de ses yeux.

-Et disons que même si je ne le considère pas comme mon ami, je m'entends plutôt bien avec lui. Il est intelligent et vif, c'est agréable de discuter avec lui et ça m'embêterait qu'il soit martyrisé par des imbéciles.

\- Pourtant, tu faisais partie de ces "imbéciles", il n'y a pas si longtemps, fit cependant remarquer Daphné.

\- Ouais, ça va ! On peut pas toujours être au top.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Madame Pomfresh ?

Daphné venait de mettre le doigt sur un problème particulièrement épineux.

Les trois autres Serpentard avaient dû également se rendre à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner le nez de Gregoryie. Et vu l'état dans lequel ils ramenaient Théo, l'infirmière aurait vite compris.

– Il vaut mieux lui dire la vérité. Du moins... En partie.

— o0o—

Les quatre amis arrivèrent plus rapidement que prévu à l'infirmerie. Au milieux de Pré-au-Lard, Théo avait repris conscience, ce qui leur permit d'avancer plus vite car Blaise et Draco n'avaient plus besoin de le porter, il était juste nécessaire de le soutenir. Il ne croisèrent pas grand monde dans le châteaux et furent accueillis par une Madame Pomfresh remontée.

\- A croire que ça vous fait plaisir de vous battre lors des sorties à Prés-au-Lard ! Si ça continue comme ça, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous supprime le droit de sortie !

L'infirmière était en train de remonter les bretelles d'un groupe de septièmes années. Un mélange de Gryffondors et de Serpentards. Certains avaient le nez en sang, d'autres des coquards, il y en avait même un avec un bras en écharpe. Draco aurait voulu assister à la scène. L'infirmière se retourna en entendant les bruits de pas des quatre amis.

– Encore ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, quelle mouche vous a piqué aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivés, à vous ?

Elle indiqua un lit libre pour que Théo s'y installe. Puis, elle lança au groupe de septièmes années :

– Aller, oust ! Sortez de mon infirmerie ! M. Williams, vous repasserez me voir dans deux jours pour que vous puissiez retirer votre attèle en toute sécurité.

– Oui, madame, répondit Williams avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, laissant Draco, Blaise, Daphné et Théo seuls avec Mme Pomfresh.

– Bien, à nous, maintenant. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il est arrivé à ce jeune homme pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ?

– Il a été agressé par des élèves de notre maison, expliqua Draco.

L'infirmière parut choqué. De toute sa carrière à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais vu de Serpentards s'en prendre à d'autres Serpentards.

– J'ai toujours été la cible de moqueries et de harcèlement de la part de mes camarades de maison, ajouta Théo.

– Mais on ne pensait pas que certains iraient jusqu'à de telles extrémités, renchérit Daphné.

L'infirmière hocha la tête silencieusement. Son regard était rempli d'une tristesse que Draco ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

– En tant que préfet, si vous savez de qui il s'agit, vous avez le droit et surtout le devoir de sévir pour de tels actes, M. Malefoy.

Draco pâlit, tout comme Blaise. Oui, il pouvait faire ça. Mais c'était exposer la faute de leurs camarades à leurs parents et, par extension, au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, il ne leur souhaitait pas ce que pourraient leur réserver leurs parents respectifs.

Mme Pomfresch semblait comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées et vint lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

– Rien ne vous oblige à emprunter le chemin que les autres ont tracés avant vous. C'est à vous de choisir. Et à vous seul.

Elle se tourna vers son patient.

– Je ne peux vous permettre la présence que d'un seul de vos amis pendant que je vous soigne. Après, ils pourront venir vous voir autant de fois que vous le voulez, tant que c'est pendant les heures de visite et qu'ils ne viennent pas à plus de quatre en même temps.

Théo eut un faible sourire, et rien n'eut besoin d'être dit à haute voix. Daphné lui déposa un baisé sur le front et Blaise lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, puis tous deux quittèrent l'infirmerie, laissant Théo aux soins de l'infirmière sous l'œil attentif de Draco.

– Vous devriez vous asseoir, M. Malefoy. Vous semblez fatigué et je vais en avoir pour un moment.

Draco s'installa sur la chaise qui se trouvait au chevet de Théo. Elle était placée de telle sorte qu'il ne dérangerait pas Mme Pomfresh pendant qu'elle œuvrerait.

Cette dernière tira les rideaux autour du lit et fit se déshabiller Théo pour pouvoir l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Il déposa ses habits sur les genoux de Draco. Hilki sortit de l'une des poches de la cape de Théo pour venir se réfugier, tremblant, dans le coup de Draco. Ce dernier avait oublié le Botruc et se demanda comment il n'avait pas été touché, voir tué par les coup haineux de Crabbe et Goyle. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas fui.

Draco n'avait jamais vu Théo avec si peu de vêtement. Il fut frappé par la maigreur du corps de son ami. Ses côtes et sa colonne vertébrale ressortaient sur sa peau blafarde et tachée de bleus en divers endroits.

Même l'infirmière fut choquée de voir les cicatrices vieilles de plusieurs années, d'autres plus récentes, vestige de blessures non traitées. Certaines marques révélaient même l'utilisation de sorts de magie noire ! Draco eut la nausée en voyant ce que le père de Théo lui avait fait subir tout au long de sa vie.

Une fois les dégâts répertoriés, Mme Pomfresh fit avaler au jeune homme plusieurs fioles de potions, dont une pour ressouder les os. Puis, elle répara les tissus endommagés par les coups qu'il avait reçus aujourd'hui. Elle appliquait de la pommade sur toutes les plaies ouvertes mais également quelques cicatrices. Seuls les bleus ne pouvaient pas être résorbés par les soins de l'infirmière. D'après elle, ils finiraient par disparaître avec le temps.

Une fois les soins prodigués, elle lui fit passer une chemise de nuit de l'infirmerie et lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

\- Je sais que nous sommes encore en pleine après-midi, mais dormir facilitera votre guérison.

Théo vida la fiole d'une seule gorgée.

– Draco, tu me promets de ne rien dire aux autres ?

Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de hocher la tête pour montrer son accord. Il était conscient que Théo venait de lui montrer une partie de lui- même qu'il n'avait jamais montrée à personne d'autre. Théo lui sourit, juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Draco fut soudain secoué de sanglots. La journée avait été longue et trop pleine de tension pour qu'il puisse en supporter d'avantage.

Mme Pomfresh tira une chaise et vint s'assoir à côté de Draco.

\- Qui lui a fait ça ?

Draco eut un rire nerveux.

– Lesquelles ? Celles du jour ou les plus vieilles ?

– J'ai ma petite idée de celles du jour, révéla l'infirmière avec un sourire désolé.

– Les autres sont les œuvres de son père.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Il était pesant mais aucun des deux ne semblaient parvenir à trouver les mots pour le rompre.

– Je n'imaginais pas qu'un père puisse être capable de faire ça à son propre fils.

– Certaines familles ont des valeurs et des principes très différents de la plupart. M. Nott n'as jamais supporté que son fils soit si faible physiquement, il a cherché à l'endurcir. Et aux yeux de son père, il n'est pas suffisamment intelligent non plus.

L'infirmière parut choquée par ses propos.

– Pourtant, il est systématiquement dans les cinq premiers de votre promotion, il me semble.

– Oui, dans les cinq premiers. Jamais LE premier...

Mme Pomfresh semblait réfléchir à la situation.

– Il ne devrait pas rentrer chez lui pendant les prochaines vacances.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il ait le choix. Aucun de nous ne l'a vraiment, à vrai dire.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on a toujours le choix. Il faut juste être conscient des conséquences que cela implique.

Draco savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais il doutait que Théo ou lui-même soit capable de faire un tel choix... Choisir de rester auprès de leur famille et subir les maltraitances et les influencess néfastes des mangemorts et de leur chef. Ou fuir et s'exposer à une vendetta de la part de leur entourage et une crainte de la part des autres. Car qui pourrait donner foi en des personne comme lui ou Théo, que tout le monde pensait endoctrinés et formatés par leurs parents ?

– Peut-être que vous avez raison. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous soyons prêt à assumer les conséquences d'un tel choix.

Mme Pomfresh posa une mains chaude sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

– Quoi qu'il arrive, vous trouverez toujours de l'aide dans mon infirmerie.

Puis, l'infirmière se leva et sortit de l'intimité créée par les rideaux.

Draco se sentait un peu plus calme. Il regarda pendant un moment Théo dormir. Puis, il se leva et posa les habits de son amis sur la chaise. Le Botruc s'était calmé aussi et descendit le long du bras du jeune homme pour arriver sur le dos de sa main.

– Hey, petit bonhomme. Tu préfères rester ici avec Théo ou tu veux venir avec moi ?

Hilki hésita un instant, puis il sauta de la main de Draco pour rejoindre la table de nuit qui se trouvait à côté de Théo. Puis, il se laissa glisser sur les draps. Il vint s'installer sur l'oreiller à côté de son ami.

Au moins, il ne serait pas seul quand il se réveillera. Cette pensée fit sourire Draco qui quitta l'infirmerie.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous à pas trop démoralisé et qu'il vous à quand même plu malgré ses violences.

Que pensez vous du comportement de Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy ? Qu'est-ce qui les a poussé à agir ainsi à votre avis ?

Et Que pensez vous de Blaise, et de la rencontre avec Lucius Malefoy ?

Laissez moi tout vos commentaires positifs et négatifs, tant qu'ils sont constructifs !

et je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre !


End file.
